Property
by Ethidda
Summary: SessKag. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave. Actually, he's a bloodbound, which the humans equate with a slave, but Sesshoumaru still remembers what a bloodbond entails, even if humans have forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine, except for the plot and the idea of blood-bounds. But even that is something I was trying to steal (and did not do a good job of). If you don't know who Kagome and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and the rest of the gang belong to... then maybe you should read the manga or watch the anime first. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter One**

"Um," Kagome paused as she finally decided to break the very awkward silence. If she could claim even a smidgen of her cousin's priestess powers, she would say that she felt very feral animosity emanating from the very gorgeous man in front her.

As it was, she could only attribute the feeling to the awkward silence and the pale, stoic face with majestic markings on it.

Kagome sat on her bed, which was set at the center of the room, and he stood a mere ten steps away. Still, with the markings on his face and the combination of golden irises and silver-white hair, he seemed so... exotic. Forbidding.

Although, Kikyou had assured Kagome when she had dropped him off here that he was quite safe. "Yours now" had been Kikyou's exact words. Granted, there was a little bad history that had gone on between Kagome and Kikyou, but Kagome doubted Kikyou would lie to her about the safety of a man who was left in her room. If anything happened to Kagome because of Kikyou, father would kick Kikyou out of the house instantly.

Still, Kikyou was a priestess who fought all sorts of nasty things as part of her regular, daily work. And there _was_ bad history between Kikyou and Kagome.

Kagome eyed the man in front of her warily. "Are you safe?" she asked, and immediately felt stupid for asking.

The man inclined his head slightly, and his silver hair seemed to float over his shoulders, the individual strands sparkling and dancing under the light of the setting sun that streamed in through the window.

Kagome looked at the man in front of her dubiously. Purples slashes marked his face in a perfectly symmetrical manner and a waning—or was it waxing?—moon mark was on his forehead. Kagome had fidgeted in uncertainty for the last two minutes since Kikyou had left, but she had yet to see him move at all. Except for those strands of silver hair that drifted and shone under the setting sun.

"Yes, mistress," he answered impassively.

"As in, really, really safe? No hurting me at all?" Kagome asked again; His answer had seemed too... direct. Too simple.

"Not unless you ask me of it, mistress."

As Kagome's confused expression on her face started to clear up, she asked, "Why would I do that?" Quickly, she thrust one hand forward and amended, "Wait. No, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Kagome looked away from the man standing in front of her as the awkward silence took over again. Her eyes slid onto the two-inch thick carpets that covered her entire suite of rooms except for the bathroom.

A horrible thought came to her, "Are you blood-bound?"

"Yes, mistress."

Gods, what was she going to do with Kikyou's slave? "Why did your mistress leave you here, then?"

"I do not understand, mistress," the man in front of her answered. "You have not left me here."

Kagome's brown eyes widened. "You mean...?" Then, she sighed as she kicked her feet at the edge of the bed again before muttering to herself, "I really should have asked Kikyou what she wanted when she asked for my blood."

She pressed her lips together as she thought about her current situation. Kagome had never owned a slave before. She allowed the servants to do some work for her, but mostly, she valued her privacy and self-sufficiency. She had always harbored the image that if left to her own devices, she would be able to survive just fine.

Kikyou, on the other hand, loved to have people wait on her. Most of the servants in the family were chosen by her and she had her own veritable legion of slaves.

It was unlikely that Kikyou would have let go of such an... aesthetically perfect specimen as the one that stood in front of her now.

"Have you sworn yet?" She asked. Kikyou could have made him swear in with Kikyou as the proxy. In that case, the blood-bound would have to obey both Kikyou and Kagome.

"Not yet, mistress," the man in front her answered. "I shall do so now." Before Kagome overcome her surprise and protest, he knelt on the floor. "I shall henceforth be forever governed by the will of my mistress, the worshipful Kagome Higurashi."

Heat suffused Kagome's cheeks. "Oh, um..."

The awkward silence returned yet again. Kagome couldn't repudiate the blood-bound without severe consequences to the blood-bound. Repudiation was meant as the harshest of all punishments.

She sighed. She supposed she would just have to deal with it. After all, most people who could, owned a blood-bound. It couldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched silently as the sun finally set behind the child-woman who was his new mistress.

Even confined to bedrooms, one learned a lot in five hundred years. And Sesshoumaru hadn't been confined to bedrooms completely.

He knew just what kind of person she was; She was the exact kind of person that he hated. Not only would she be ignorant, insensitive, and probably even cruel, she was a true hypocrite in that she would act all gentle and naive and innocent.

He could tell that she didn't care one whit about him—she hadn't even asked for his name, only whether he was safe to her or not. Nor did he care about her. And those sweet brown eyes of hers... they only masked the treacherous thoughts he knew she had.

He could already predict which bedroom games this one would want to play.

All right, so he was blood-bound, and he would do as she bid.

In fact, she would get more than what she had bargained for.

He admitted to his one mistake in life, of accepting the blood-bind. He had been fooled in his naiveté of the people's good wills. He had actually believed him when he promised freedom and safety of his parents in return for his blood-bind.

Instead, he had killed his mother and barely left a breath in his father's body. The human child, too, had died.

And the only reason that he had been able engineer such a plan at all was with the help of the traitorous Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe—even now, didn't want to believe—that the half-blooded whelp would have been willing to plot the death of his own parents.

Izayoi had been Inuyasha's birth-mother, after all, and not Sesshoumaru's. But in the end, when it had counted, Inuyasha had betrayed them all, and it was Sesshoumaru who had sought to save them.

And Inuyasha had went along with those humans and helped _him_ hurt his parents, if not directly, then indirectly.

No matter, all those humans were dead. They had died paralyzed with fear, their eyes so wide that Sesshoumaru almost laughed aloud at the thought of their eyeballs popping out of their heads. They had died dishonorably, not fighting back at all, but begging and pleading for mercy instead.

They had died knowing why they had died, and even dying, they had wished that they were already dead.

Although vengeance didn't bring back the dead, Sesshoumaru had had great satisfaction in the act of vengeance. He hadn't regained family or love, but he had learned to take joy in making humans scream in fright and in laughing in the face of fear.

What would life be like if he couldn't draw blood?

He was, after all, _blood_-bound. And even if the ignorant humans no longer remember the origins, Sesshoumaru still remembered what being blood-bound meant. If the humans thought that it was simple slavery... Well, then, he would just have more fun.

* * *

Kagome sighed with relief when finally, an extra mattress was delivered to the sitting room of her suite.

Without settling down her new "gift", she herself had been quite unsettled, bringing many of her nervous habits to the fore. She alternated between pacing in her room and sitting listlessly, unsure of how to occupy herself. When she had finally picked a book to read, she found the words merging incoherently.

She wasn't used to any man being in her room for an extended amount of time, and especially not an attractive, dangerous youkai.

Which was why the mattress was set in the sitting room outside of her bedroom. This way, she wouldn't inadvertently offend Kikyou by "rejecting" her gift, nor would she need to give up any of her privacy.

She couldn't imagine how she would fall asleep if somebody like him were to stay in the room with her all night.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to find out.

Quickly, she pointed his mattress out to him informed him that he would sleep out there and she would sleep in her room.

As Kagome expected, he merely nodded and said, "Yes, mistress" before he did as she told him to.

This was the other reason that Kagome never owned a blood-bound before; They were all so submissive that talking with them was about as much fun as talking to a bookshelf, and bookshelves, at least, had books that she could enjoy. Blood-bounds all seemed like automatons without wills.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true, Kagome reflected. Shippou had a will—and a strong one at that. He was the little kitsune blood-bound that she had found while she was accompanying her cousin. That was before she had had that falling out with Kikyou.

And Sango's Kirara definitely had a personality.

She sighed again. She couldn't tell how old this blood-bound was, since youkai generally didn't age the same way humans did, but he certainly wasn't young. Older blood-bounds were usually so used to the routine of obedience that they wouldn't know what to do if they were freed—as the saying went, "You can't an old dog new tricks."

Sango had offered to unbind Kirara, but Kirara had refused, wanting to protect Sango. Shippou was free now, and adjusting quite well to his new freedom, always bouncing around with Souta and Kohaku and asking for candy.

But her new blood-bound, he was so submissive and docile she doubted he would function well in the world if he were free. Kagome would just have to wait and see before she would bring up the subject to him at all.

And even if he were to be freed, Kagome would still have to ask Kikyou to do it, and she was very certain that Kikyou would be offended by that.

With a sigh, Kagome snuggled comfortably under the covers. She realized belatedly that she didn't even know her new blood-bound's name as she fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on the mattress and leaned against the wall for quite some time. He was surprised that she gave him a mattress at all. Perhaps, though, she realized the folly of treating him too badly, but little did she know, just giving him a mattress would not appease him.

Although, the bed play might.

But even as he wondered when the human girl woman would summon him, he felt her presence behind the door dim, a sure sign of the conscious mind going elsewhere, generally to sleep.

Unbelievable, the girl just might not ask him.

But as soon as he thought that, he felt a spasm of pain rack his body through the blood-bond.

There were only three reasons that the blood-bond would cause him pain. The first would be that his mistress herself was in pain, in which case he would feel a mere reflection of her pain. Sesshoumaru dismissed this reason out of hand, since he could still feel her sleeping in the next room.

The second reason was if he disobeyed an order, but she had yet to give him an order.

He felt the skin on his back breaking under his shirt, as if he was being whipped bareback. He knew why this was—it was the third and only possible reason: because his mistress was fantasizing this.

Just as he thought, it was always the most innocent-seeming ones who were the cruelest.

He should have learned by now, after five hundred years. He should no longer be surprised by the _humanity_ in humans. After his first mistake from when he still trusted others, he shouldn't—and wouldn't—make anymore.

Well, in a rough game like his mistress's, two can play. And Sesshoumaru had had much more practice.

Sesshoumaru rose from his mattress and walked to the door to his mistress's bedroom.

* * *

Kikyou sat unmoving on her bed as she waited.

She knew the cost of her actions. After all, she would be repeating her mother's "mistake."

Only, it wouldn't be a mistake.

Nobody could blame her for taking the only course of action allowed to her.

She smiled a bitter and mocking smile at herself when she thought about all that had happened, and the wrong choices that she had made, some of it with Inuyasha.

Most of it with Inuyasha.

And to think, at one time, she had considered giving the Shikon no Tama to him once she found it. So that he could change into a true human.

Even now, it hurt.

But just because she released him for his blood-bound didn't mean that she couldn't bind him again.

Oh, she knew that he wouldn't willingly enter a blood-bound if she asked him, but there were other ways to induce a blood-bound.

But there would be a price to pay.

There was always a price to pay.

It was worth it, Kikyou had decided long ago. Vengeance and satisfaction and leashing of a black-heart... All she'd have to pay with were her miko powers.

Not that miko powers had ever done her any good. She would just see this as the last action she did for the world. After all, what had the world done for her?

A small part of her admitted, though, that she was curious.

She was curious about just what it would have been like. What it could have been like.

So, there wouldn't be any love from him, but a small part of her still didn't want to give up the love she had held for him. And this—tonight—would be her only chance to find out what could have been.

* * *

A disturbance on the shield around her room woke Kagome up. Kikyou had set it up and linked it to Kagome under her father's orders. Despite the dangers that the rippling shiled portended, she was grateful. The dream that she had had was awful, and even now, she shivered from the bitterness and hatred.

If Kagome hadn't known that her miko powers amounted to next to nothing, she would have warned Kikyou of her repeated dreams.

But if they were true dreams, no doubt Kikyou would have dreamt them as well.

Besides, Kikyou would never listen to anything that Kagome said, especially not about Inuyasha. Kagome had no idea what had happened, but Kikyou and Inuyasha seemed to have had a falling-out. She doubted Kikyou would appreciate Kagome finding excuses for Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up as the presence stepped through the door.

The silhouette was tall and regal, and for a moment, Kagome simply sat on her bed and admired his profile. Then, she realized that it was Sesshoumaru.

"Oh," Kagome sighed.

Then, he turned to leave, his long silver hair flowing behind him the way Inuyasha's had in her dream.

"No," she whispered in a hoarse voice as the horrors came back again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt the pain disappear as if it had never been as he opened the door. The wench must have realized what she was doing and stopped.

At least she had that much control.

As he had stepped through, all he had seen was the big bed fluffed with soft niceties and his petite mistress sitting up in the bed. Except for her glorious flow of black hair, she seemed to be engulfed in her bed.

Her scent of springtime innocence enticed him even from the distance, but his sweet musing turned into cold anger in the next moment; Just as he thought, absolutely nothing was wrong with her.

Disgusted, Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"No." Shocks of pain went through his body, but because she had merely whispered the word, they hurt very little and Sesshoumaru was very used to pain.

"Stay," she said, again in that whisper that made him want to strangle her in its deceptive weakness.

_Stay_. Like a dog. His eyes flashed red for a mere moment. _Good doggy, stay._ Like his first mistress.

True, he was an inuyoukai, but the dog was only his alternate form. He had just as much humanity as any human—even more than most.

At least, he had had humanity once, but like all good traits, the world killed his humanity quickly.

But his body betrayed him even as he sought to disobey her and move away.

Fine, he would stay, but he wasn't going to comply to her orders complacently.

Obstinately, Sesshoumaru stood still at the doorway, perversely curious of how she would punish him for refusing her nonverbal command.

"Stay with me," he heard her whisper into the silence.

"Please."

* * *

Kagome saw him stiffen and wished that she had not given a command, but what was done was done.

She tried to soften her command.

"Please," she whispered into the heavy silence. If Sesshoumaru's shadow was not so apparent against the light in the sitting room, she wouldn't even have known that he was there.

The silence resumed as if she had never interrupted it.

Kagome stared at her blanket. She didn't want to force him into doing anything, but she didn't want to return to her nightmares anymore either.

At the remembrance of her nightmares, Kagome instinctively curled up tighter, as if the nightmares would somehow overlook her if she hid well enough in the shadows of the subconscious realm.

Just as she thought that Sesshoumaru was so disgusted with her that he would wait out her command, she felt the edge of her bed dip.

Then, he sat on her covers beside her.

Kagome turned to look up at him, his expression inscrutable and his posture rigid.

Still, he was real, a great big mass of body next to her and he was blood-bound to protect her.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on the door to Kikyou's chamber and entered without waiting for a reply.

She had sent for him with a missive in her own handwriting, after all.

Although, Inuyasha admitted that he was more than a little trepidatious about the reason that she would call for him.

They had had a falling out, where Kikyou had turned a cold shoulder towards him and his concerns, and the worst of it was that Inuyasha didn't even understand what had precipitated it.

Even worse, today, Kikyou had bought and used a slave in front of Inuyasha. A pleasure slave. _A whore_, Inuyasha thought.

But it hadn't been just any slave.

It had been Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha could hardly fathom how much trouble and gold it would have taken Kikyou to acquire Sesshoumaru, all just because Inuyasha had told Kikyou about his jealousy of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had been the prodigy of their father—strong, clever, and full-blooded. Not only that, he had inherited everything of their father's that was worth inheriting.

Now, he had Kikyou, too.

With a mocking twist of his lips, Inuyasha thought that at least Kikyou cared enough to go through so much trouble just to spite him.

And on the missive, Kikyou had asked for Inuyasha's help.

They had had a falling out, but that didn't mean that Inuyasha would lose his honor and renege on his promise. He had promised that if Kikyou needed any help, she only needed to ask him and he would come.

And another part, a part of himself that he had tried to give up on, flared with the hope that maybe—just maybe—Kikyou had overcome whatever had been bothering her.

Maybe...

Thought flew out of his head as he beheld Kikyou sitting on her bed, her bare skin glittering under the soft candlelight.

* * *

Kikyou made her smile knowing and coy, one designed to tempt any man.

Not that she needed it. Inuyasha was entranced anyway. Kikyou could see his demon savagery rising up within him, just because she was acting like a slut around him.

No wonder she had never seen him act as if he wanted her before.

Of course, before his entrance into her room, Kikyou had been a little bit worried. She had worried if she was attractive enough for Inuyasha. After all, if Inuyasha's tastes ran to little girls... Still, at least he wouldn't kill Kikyou the way he killed Kaede after he was done with her.

No, by then, he would be blood-bound.

* * *

The moon wasn't full tonight, and the cloud obstructed part of what little moon could be seen. Still, the milieu was very romantic as Sango sat with Miroku under the cloud-covered night sky and the winter night air played with her hair.

Sango made sure that there was at least a foot between herself and Miroku so that Miroku's hand wouldn't wander where it shouldn't go. Yet.

In a fortnight, they would be married.

But there weren't married yet.

"Sango, you know I would love you for all eternity until the stars stop shining," Miroku was trying in vain to convince her to capitulate before the wedding night.

"The stars aren't shining now," Sango replied dryly.

Miroku sighed. "And when earth turns into dust."

"Earth is dirt, which is just wet dust."

"You are my only rose, Sango, my beautiful rare rose..."

"I'd better be your only rose." As Miroku was thinking about how to respond to that, Sango added, "And tell me honestly that you weren't eyeing the maid today."

"You know I only speak the truth to you, my love," Miroku said earnestly. "So I have to confess... I was."

Whack.

Miroku felt a bump form on the top of his head where Sango's boomerang had hit him. Miroku tried to stand up as Sango turned to leave, but the boomerang had hit him hard enough that he felt dizzy. "Sango," he pleaded instead.

"I love you, too, honey," she turned around to say as she blew him a raspberry. "But not tonight. They say that good things come to those who wait."

Miroku sighed.

He only hoped that the wedding wouldn't be pushed any later.

As it was, Miroku was cutting it close; He had a mere year left. His father had died at age thirty, and his grandfather, too, and for as many generations as Miroku could remember.

Miroku hated the thought of passing his curse down to his son—and gods, please let their first child be a son—but the alternative, the destruction of the world, was even worse.

And no matter what people assumed about him, he truly only wanted a life with Sango. The maid had been comely today, but she hadn't had the fire that Sango had.

Miroku sighed again. He just hoped that Sango can forgive him for what he hadn't told her.

* * *

"So..." Kagome's started quietly to ask a question even as she slowly drifted toward dream land again.

Kagome hadn't accepted the blood-bond yet, but that was a puzzle to be solved another day. Sesshoumaru, though, had accepted the bond since his oath, and he could feel what she was feeling through the bond.

She was dead tired.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what the girl was trying to accomplish by remaining awake, but as her protector, Sesshoumaru held the authority to decide whether his mistress should rest or not.

He had never used his sedative vapor to cause his owners to sleep—they had been so much fun to hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt such a young girl who was so exhausted already. He could deal with what she would dish out to him when she did.

Besides, she hadn't hurt him. Not really. The pain that she had induced had been nothing compared to his previous owners, and he had strange suspicion that even those pains weren't inflicted on him on purpose.

As his mistress inhaled the sweet vapor, her body finally relaxed and her spine slumped. Sesshoumaru forced himself not to flinch as her head hit his shoulder.

He took a quick look at her, assessing her... but he couldn't come up with any logical conclusions. Asleep, she looked so innocent and peaceful that it made Sesshoumaru ache in a way that he couldn't quite explain even to himself.

And in that moment, Sesshoumaru didn't quite chafe at the blood-bond that restrained him from hurting her.

It was okay, though, Sesshoumaru reminded himself, because awake, she would still be his mistress, and she would still cause him pain, hurt him, and remind him exactly who she was to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Two**

Over breakfast, Kagome's father handed her a packet of paper. "Documentations and agreements. Negotiations in process, too," Mr. Higurashi explained to his daughter after swallowing his bite of fish.

Breakfast had always been a private familial affair at the Higurashi's. Kagome's mother had taken Souta to see Grandpa just a week ago, though, right after Kagome's birthday. Since Kikyou insisted on training in the morning, she always took breakfast before the rest of the family. So, only Kagome and her father were at breakfast today.

Higurashi sighed at Kagome's blank look. "You are already sixteen, and fairly mature for your age. As my heir you will have to learn how to handle things like this."

Kagome's brown eyes only continued staring at the papers in her father's hand. Mr. Higurashi finally placed the paper in her hands. He tried for a reassuring smile and wished that Kagome's mother was here. Kagome's mother was good with the whole reassuring people business. "Don't worry; your mother will help you with this."

After a pause, Kagome finally responded. "You're leaving again. In winter."

Mr. Higurashi winced inwardly at Kagome's almost accusatory tone but he nodded. Normally, he wouldn't travel during the harsh winter, either, but this couldn't wait. "I have to negotiate with the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Touga... Taiyoukai?"

Mr. Higurashi sighed and nodded.

Kagome frowned with worry. "Is he upset with something? Half of the youkai would follow him if he decided to end the peace treaty."

"More like three-quarters. And the other quarter would do it just because they despise humans," Mr. Higurashi corrected. "Which is why we need to negotiate before the dispute goes out of hand."

"So he _is_ upset with something." Quickly, Kagome flipped through the stack of papers handed to her. "Magical items trading protocol," one was titled. Kagome skimmed just several more of the document titles. "Slaving and slave trade agreements." "Ownership of sacred objects." "Inter-species criminal and justice agreement."

"You won't find the reason for disagreement there." Mr. Higurashi knew what her daughter was looking for.

Kagome looked up expectantly. "Then why _are_ they uneasy?"

Mr. Higurashi sighed again and pushed the rest of his bowl of miso away. He didn't have much of an appetite anyways. "It's his elder son. He's a blood-bound."

Kagome nodded. "But we have an agreement about blood-bounds. They capture many hapless humans as slaves each month, and they wouldn't let the humans go no matter what." Kagome added as she remembered something she had heard once, "Taiyoukai was rumored to have lost his heir four hundred years ago."

"Five hundred years ago." Mr. Higurashi shook his head slowly. "That's not it, though. They think... He thinks... that the Taiyoukai heir is in _our_ possession."

"What?"

"That's why Touga Taiyoukai is so upset. Earlier, he said he was even willing to free all the current human slaves if we freed his heir."

"But... that's not possible." Kagome forced herself to take a deep breath. Grandpa always advised deep breaths as the cure to anxiety. But then, Grandpa had a lot of unique ideas. "We can't release a blood-bound we don't have. It's not possible."

"I know it's not possible." Higurashi paused a bit before continuing in a graver tone. "I just received another missive from him three days ago, claiming that his younger son is now a blood-bound at our family, too, and better be treated right."

"What? How?"

"I don't know," Higurashi said in resignation. "I don't know. I just... really don't know... But I think he means to go to war."

"A war?"

Higurashi nodded. "It would be a repeat of the Sentient War. We don't have nearly as many priests and priestesses this time. Even if we found the Shikon no Tama, I doubt it would give us the boost we need. And the Tama has disappeared sixteen years ago."

"But what if Taiyoukai refuses to believe us?"

"If he refuses peace... I don't want to think about that." Higurashi stared at the table for a long while and took a deep breath. "But if he refuses peace, I am going to go see Kouga."

"Kouga?"

"Leader of the wolf pack," Higurashi explained. "The second strongest clan after Taiyoukai's—and a far second even then. But he's always been a little discontent with the way Touga handles things. He's young and a little brash, too. Just a baby compared to Touga, really. With the right incentives, though, I'm hoping he can be persuaded to join our side."

"Then he will persuade Taiyoukai?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No," Higurashi answered grimly. "He will give humans more hope in the war."

"Oh."

Straightening, Higurashi said with more calm than Kagome felt, "I should be gone for no more than a fortnight. I hope you can keep order within the human alliances at least, and do the duty that has always been given to the House of Higurashi."

"I will try," Kagome promised sincerely.

Higurashi smiled and patted his daughter's hand. "That's all I ask for." He hesitated before saying, "If I don't return within a fortnight, prepare for war. Your mother will help you. And Kikyou is quite knowledgeable, too."

Kagome didn't know quite how to respond to that. There had always been tension between the youkai and the humans, but the danger had never seemed so immediate or imminent. _It's okay,_ she told herself firmly. _Father will be fine. Father is the best at diplomatic negotiations._

Higurashi stopped at the door as he was leaving the dining room. "Aren't you going to wish me good luck? I'm going to need it."

"Good luck," Kagome replied. "And be safe."

Higurashi nodded. "I will see you in a fortnight."

* * *

Kagome pored over the papers that her father had given her. They spread and covered her normally meticulous oak desk. She would have needed to know all this eventually anyways, but she hadn't expected the responsibility for another two years. Even then, it would be with her mother by her side, explaining the nuances and semantics of each sentence and un-puzzling the complex, ancient script that all legal documents were written in.

Just because she was unprepared didn't mean she had to remain unprepared, though. Besides, she was sure that the more she learned, the less intimidating it would become. Her father stood a very real chance of getting killed or being held hostage, if Taiyoukai truly believed that the Higurashi house bound the heir to the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome wouldn't be surprised if Taiyoukai declared war. In fact, he had been resisting many other youkai lords' calls for violence for centuries. He had been unusually peaceful for a youkai, especially a taiyoukai.

It had been rumored that Taiyoukai's mate had been a human woman. This would explain his benevolence towards humans and his inability to produce more heirs, since mated youkai remained monogamous to their mates even after their mates' deaths.

This theory, though, wouldn't explain the absence of the Lady of the Western Lands. Ancient scrolls claimed that once a human's lifeline was bound to a youkai's, the human would be able to live just as long as the youkai, provided that the mating ceremony altered slightly.

Of course, it was an ancient scroll of a rather dubious source, and with the tension between youkai and humans, there had been no inter-species union since Taiyoukai—if the rumor was true in the first place. At least, no unions declared in public.

Kagome looked at the first document in her stack, "Magical items trading protocol," when somebody knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, looking up from the documents and rubbing her tired eyes. The indecipherable phrases refused to stop swimming in front of her eyes.

A blood-bound servant opened the door and bowed respectfully. "The bed frame you ordered is ready, Lady Higurashi."

"Oh, okay." Kagome paused to remember what she wanted to do next. "Would you send for Sesshoumaru please? I think he is—"

"Right here." Sesshoumaru's deep voice startled Kagome. She looked to see him at the door to her bedroom beside the maidm, as if he had always been there.

"Well." Kagome paused to gather her thoughts. It was almost eerie how suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared, as if he knew she expected him. She collected herself before continuing, "I wanted to know where you would like to sleep. There is the room next to mine in this wing, which is empty. There are rooms in the Riding Wing if you wish to house with the males. I believe that there is a room in the Tailing Wing, too, if—"

"I wish to stay where I am," Sesshoumaru cut her off again.

Over the past week, Kagome had not asked him to do anything nor punished him. She had given him a mattress to sleep on and regular meals. The food seemed to be what the family itself was eating as well. She seemed intent on treating him decently, as if he weren't a slave.

Furthermore, the few times that Sesshoumaru had felt pain from the bond, Kagome had been fast asleep. He was fairly certain now that she experienced chronic nightmares, which he seemed able to soothe just be staying next to her. She fell asleep fairly quickly every time after that first night, even without his sedative vapor.

Which perplexed him even more, because that would imply a certain amount of trust, even with a blood-bond. Or just an extraordinary amount of ignorance.

Especially since even Sesshoumaru himself thought he shouldn't be trusted. No, he didn't have violent urges to hurt her anymore. Instead, his body stayed on edge, wanting to hold her and touch her. Against the black screen of night, his mind played fantasies of his body covering hers. His limbs tangled with hers. His breath mixed with hers as it rose in the cold winter night.

No. Kagome was foolish to trust him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gold eyes when Kagome didn't even rebuke him for cutting her off. Instead, she protested, "But you can have your own room."

"I am _your_ blood-bound. I wish to stay where I am," Sesshoumaru repeated. He decided to push some more, even reminding her that he was _not_ her equal. So far, Kagome had been unpredictable, and he needed to know what game she played, because he intended to win. And, he needed to find a fault in her to take away from his wanting. "Unless you are willing to share your bed with me."

The servant, who had remained impassive until now, gasped.

Kagome long lashes covered her warm brown eyes as she looked at the carpet and blushed. "Uh..." She eyes flickered uncomfortably to the servant, avoided looking at Sesshoumaru, and returned to staring at the carpet. "I guess you can stay in my sitting room, then, if you really want to."

Outwardly, Sesshoumaru only nodded. The servant hurried to instruct other servants to place the bed and the mattress in the correct location and find all the necessary bedding.

Inwardly, though, Sesshoumaru damned Kagome for not reacting the way he expected her to; He had expected her to lash out at his impertinence and audacity like his previous owners. It made his life more difficult, but not impossible.

He would not trust her. All rational beings had motives. The only human that he had known with pure intentions had been his mother—Inuyasha's mother, actually, but Inuyasha didn't deserve her—and she was an unparalleled paragon. And damn her, too, for telling him that he shouldn't hurt somebody unless it was in defense, and this girl certainly hadn't hurt him on purpose, or enough for him to justify causing her the pain he wanted to.

As Sesshoumaru watched the servants put the bedding on the bed with quiet efficiency, Sesshoumaru decided that he still had another month or two to push her to violence so he could retaliate. She was, after all, only human, and all humans made mistakes. Come spring, though...

"Did you want another pillow, or a heavier blanket?" Kagome's quiet question startled Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

"No, my lady," Sesshoumaru answered simply.

"Anything at all?" Kagome asked.

She had been encouraged by Sesshoumaru's insistence to stay in her sitting room, even if she felt that it would be rather awkward. At least it showed that Sesshoumaru still had a spark of will within him. Just as quickly, though, the spark had disappeared and he refused to act as an individual with a mind.

And he had called her "my lady." Within the last week, he had called Kagome by her name several times, but now he seemed to revert completely to being the obedient slave.

It would be difficult to make Sesshoumaru learn to think for himself, Kagome had already determined. But it wouldn't be impossible.

Kagome wondered at his personality. He seemed... quiet. No, not quiet. Just concise and to the point. Almost... arrogant. But that wouldn't be right, because he was not even confident enough to tell her what he wanted.

Kagome sighed, and turned back to her papers, only to find Sesshoumaru looking over them, a strange looked reflected in his gold eyes.

He stared at her with those eyes. "Why would you have these papers?"

"Uh..." Kagome hesitated to answer. His stare made her feel guilty, though she had no idea what for.

Besides, these were private documents, since most negotiations took place hidden from the public eye. If humans had their way, they would already be attacking all the youkai indiscriminately. Some because they thought youkai were evil. Others, because they thought they would be able to acquire many more blood-bounds.

On the other hand, this was the first time that Sesshoumaru had asked her a question. First time he talked to her at all without her prompting him.

"I'll tell you, but don't tell anybody else," Kagome finally said. She tried to impress on him the importance of the secrecy of some of these documents when she looked at him. "Swear that you won't tell anybody else."

"I swear I will not tell anybody else about these documents," Sesshoumaru acquiesced easily. He could not have refused her requests anyway, though, because she gave them as commands. However, she didn't seem to realize that he would have had to do as she commanded, and he didn't want to remind her.

"Um, okay." Kagome turned to look at the paper again before deciding that his oath was genuine. "Do you know the Higurashi house?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well, the tradition within the Higurashi house is that the head of house is passed down the eldest child, no matter the gender. My father is the current patriarch."

Kagome paused to see if Sesshoumaru had questions, but he remained silent.

"And I am the heir," Kagome continued.

"The other woman?"

Kagome frowned for a second in thought. "Kikyou, you mean? She... her mother was younger than my mother."

Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome was withholding some information, but he decided that it wasn't important. What was important was that he had in front him, the heir to the Higurashi house.

"Your father should have these papers, then."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "But he had to make negotiations, and he decided to let me look them over."

"He has left?"

Sesshoumaru sounded slightly different as he asked that question, and it set Kagome on edge. When she looked at him, though, he only stood with his back straight and his eyes cast on the carpet.

"Yes," Kagome affirmed. Even if Sesshoumaru planned something, he wouldn't be able to harm her because of the blood-bond. Once he learned to think for himself and she decided that he is not dangerous, though, she would remove the blood-bond. Meanwhile, he couldn't harm her.

Kagome accepted that she was grateful to the blood-bond in this one regard, no matter how much she loathed blood-bonds. After all, he was a rather powerful-looking youkai and she had no doubt he could at least hurt her just by physical strength alone. Although, to be fair, he had not shown any inclination to violence.

Kagome resolved to ask Sango about Sesshoumaru as soon as Sango arrived.

"My father went to negotiate with the Taiyoukai."

"Taiyoukai?"

"Touga Taiyoukai." Kagome sighed. She really worried about her father and she supposed that Sesshoumaru was as good as anybody else as a confident. "He claims that his heir is a blood-bound in the Higurashi house."

"He does?"

"But he can't be."

"He can't?"

Kagome shook her head adamantly. "It's not possible. We don't usually keep blood-bounds for more than a year or two. The only ones we keep are the ones who can't learn to be independent. If... the Taiyoukai's heir is in our household... I mean... wouldn't we have noticed him?"

"Would you have?"

"Papa would," Kagome said with more conviction than she felt. "He knows what Taiyoukai looks like. So he would notice if the Taiyoukai heir is in our house..."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru then, and just realized that she had been rambling on. With a wry smile, she said, "Don't worry about it, none of this affects you anyways."

"It doesn't," Sesshoumaru said, but Kagome thought she heard an odd note in his voice, almost a question mark. Or irony. Then, she decided that she was just too tired and worried.

* * *

"Sango, you're here!" Kagome said happily and she gave her best friend a hug as she met Sango at the entrance to the Higurashi house. "You look..."

Kagome pulled back to actually look at Sango. The pink kimono seemed good enough, made of carefully embroidered silk. It was more Sango's disgruntled expression that gave Kagome pause.

"Like shit," Sango finished for Kagome, pulling the chopstick out of her bun and retying her straight black hair in a simple ponytail.

Kagome tsk-ed at her friend. "I would have thought that Miroku would treat you better. You know, it's not too late to run away."

Sango laughed at Kagome's antics. "Miroku's treating me fine. It's just that I prefer to walk on my own two feet. Or ride Kirara." Sango wiggled her foot in pink slippers from under her voluminous kimono for emphasis.

"But..." Kagome prompted.

"But he insisted that I wear _this_." Sango tugged at her kimono and rolled her shoulders as if trying to rid herself of an itch. Although very different from the usual fighting outfits Sango wore, it definitely flattered her figure and complimented her complexion.

"Then," Sango continued her rant that had picked up momentum. "I had to sit for a whole day, while being jostled around in a cart. A whole day in a cart! As if my own feet wouldn't do. I feel like I won't be able to stand straight for a week. And all the while, I couldn't even see a thing of where I was going!"

Kagome patted Sango's hand consolingly. She noticed that Sango's fingernails were painted in pink and stifled a laugh. "He's treating you well. Besides, you wouldn't have wanted to walk for a whole day."

Sango's mock anger deflated. "I know, but I hate having to act like a lady. I was brought up knowing how to swing my boomerang.

"And both my boomerang and Kirara are coming with somebody else." A sigh. "I told Miroku that you already knew I wasn't ladylike, but he insisted that I oughtn't offend the Higurashi house even if I can claim friendship with the daughter of the house."

"He's just looking out for you." Kagome stood up from the receiving room at the discreet signal of a servant that Sango's belongings have been settled into her rooms. Sango followed. "Here, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Sure, and thanks for having me over."

"No problem," Kagome replied easily. "As long as you'll let me stay at your house the week before my own wedding."

"Promise."

* * *

Sango came to visit Kagome after finishing her bath. She had just stepped into Kagome's suite to catch up with her when she noticed the youkai sitting quietly against the wall.

She didn't know how she could have almost missed him, as if he was so silent and still that the eye simply passed over him. Upon closer inspection, Sango found that he was tall with exotic features and long silver hair; Streaks of purple marked his face; And the most astonishing of all, was that Sango could feel his aura. It wasn't lively like Kirara's, or determined like Inuyasha's. Instead, it reeked of a quiet menace that made the hair on her neck stand. Sango wondered how Kagome could _not_ feel it.

"Taijiya," the youkai acknowledged with a low and even voice, quiet enough that it wouldn't carry to Kagome's bedroom.

"Youkai," Sango replied in kind.

The youkai's lips twisted cynically. "No, blood-bound."

Sango stared at the youkai a bit more. Kagome had never liked blood-bonds since they impinged on free will, and mostly, Sango agreed. This time, however, Sango could only be grateful that _some_thing controlled the youkai.

Then, she noticed the crescent on the youkai's forehead, and became even more grateful. The markings on his face already declared him a powerful youkai lord, but the crescent moon...

Sango remembered that under only one condition was she to retreat from a youkai, and it was if the youkai "carried the mark on the moon." Even if she had the whole clan of taijiya behind her. It was some mark of some youkai family, though she never seemed to remember.

"Then I'm glad that you have a nice mistress," Sango said.

The youkai smiled even wider, showing his fangs. A puff of poisonous green smoke had Sango backing up quickly in alarm. "I'm only restrained from harming my mistress, not anyone else."

"I'm her friend," Sango warned. It was a two-fold warning. First, she could tell Kagome about Sesshoumaru and have Kagome punish him. Second, if Sesshoumaru harmed Sango, he would cause Kagome distress, and thereby be harming his mistress, which he could not do.

He startled her, though, by whispering almost gleefully, "Go. Go tell her."

* * *

"How are the accommodations?" Kagome asked as Sango came through the door. She turned from her papers to look at her friend. "I see you are back to your usual, boyish ways."

Sango rolled her eyes and plopped on Kagome's bed. "They are just pants."

"And you are practically royalty, being a taijiya and all."

"And you _are_ royalty," Sango quipped. "I see you've already taken up the duties as the heir to the Higurashi house ought to.'

Kagome shrugged and started straightening her desk. The documents she perused and understood in one pile. The documents she had questions about in another pile. And the documents had hadn't looked at yet in the third pile. "I'm not getting married."

"So," Sango said casually. "How'd you get the blood-bound out there?"

"Oh."

But Kagome didn't say anything more.

"Well?" Sango asked. "Aren't you going to tell me? He's pretty good looking and in any other house he'd probably be a pleasure slave..."

At this, Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. She hadn't actually done anything, but she couldn't say that she hadn't thought about it. Or been sorely tempted on the several nights she had slept beside him when he came to soothe her nightmares. But Kagome was glad she wasn't the only one to find him attractive.

Still, if what Sango said was true—and Sango was an expert on youkai, since she was a taijiya—then Sesshoumaru had probably used in that way in previous households. And that thought definitely made Kagome uncomfortable.

Sango's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that you've actually used him as a pleasure slave."

Kagome shook her head.

At this, Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you sound so relieved?" Kagome asked. "We both know that it's wrong to use people like that, but you sound like..."

"He's dangerous," Sango warned ominously.

"He's a blood-bound," Kagome corrected, the frustration evident in her voice. "He can't—or won't—do anything for himself!"

Sango's eyes belied her doubts. "No?"

"Well, not usually," Kagome conceded. "He has spoken up once or twice, but mostly he just stands there or sits there, as if he doesn't have a thing to do unless I give him something to do."

"That's... not what I expected."

Sango continued when Kagome looked at her without understanding. "He's... He has the crescent moon mark."

Kagome nodded. "It's quite beautiful."

Sango snorted. "The whole of him is quite beautiful." Before Kagome could make a joke out of it, Sango continued. "But he's also dangerous."

"You already mentioned that," Kagome pointed out. "And I agree. I mean, I know he's probably a lot stronger than me—"

"Not just strength, but youkai abilities, too."

"But still, he's blood-bound. And he's about as subservient as I've met. Doesn't set one toe out of line—or even tries to."

"His eyes," Sango said suddenly. "They're not dead."

Kagome smiled as she thought about those golden eyes. They were definitely very alive and especially calming when he sat by her silently after her nightmares. "It's what gives me hope that he can be freed."

"It would be dangerous," Sango warned, for the third time. "He's... not friendly."

"I'll keep that in mind, but... I don't think he even thinks about what he wants anymore. He's not unfriendly."

Sango saw that Kagome had decided to give the blood-bound a better life, and Kagome was stubborn when her mind was made up like this. Still, Sango resolved to keep an eye on her friend. The blood-bound seemed intent to keep Kagome ignorant of his abilities. "If he does have sexual urges, though..."

Kagome laughed at that. "I'm sure that there will be plenty of willing women."

Sango didn't laugh. "It's... violent with youkai. Sometimes they don't even remember what happens afterwards...," Sango warned, but didn't know how much more to tell her friend. Sango had heard stories of how castles turned to ashes because of a youkai in heat. But they were only stories. And the youkai weren't blood-bound. Furthermore, Kagome was an innocent, and if nothing else, Sango had no wish to explain the more exotic technicalities of sex to her friend.

"I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of sleeping with people..." Kagome eyed Sango speculatively as she changed the topic. "Has Miroku performed up to expectations?"

Sango swatted at Kagome and blushed. "We're not married. Yet."

"You mean to say, Miroku hasn't done anything?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, he's tried," Sango said easily, her brown eyes sparkling at the myriad of memories that conjured. "I just haven't let him. You know, if I can take out a demon, I can definitely stand up to him."

"I know," Kagome agreed. "But I didn't think you'd want to. After all, you _are_ getting married in a week."

"Patience is a virtue." Sango bit her lips worriedly. "But I think... he's worried about something. Hiding something. He is always so cheerful. Too cheerful. Like he's expecting something awful to happen, but he never tells me anything. I just want everything to go smoothly, and then I know I'll enjoy being his wife."

Kagome smiled at Sango's pre-wedding jitters. "You're acting so feminine, getting worried last minute and all that."

Sango glared at Kagome and Kagome laughed.

Sango growled, "I'm seriously worried."

Kagome laughed. "I know. That's what makes it so cute."

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly started to feel the pain that racked his body. It felt like... something he had felt long ago, but he couldn't quite remember what.

"You're awake," Kikyou's cold voice informed him.

Slowly, Inuyasha blinked his eyes and let them adjust to the light. It felt like he's been out for a week.

"You've been out for a week," Kikyou informed him.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyou. Instead of her usual red and white priestess outfit, she wore red and black. It was supposed to symbolize something, Inuyasha thought. White meant... but his brain didn't want to think.

"Swear to me," Kikyou ordered Inuyasha brusquely.

Swearing... swearing... Inuyasha thought he should know how to do that, but he couldn't remember. Then, the pains started racking his body again. Pins and needles. Hammers joined the party too.

"Swear!" Kikyou repeated.

"I..." Inuyasha started to say, but couldn't remember the words. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"I..." Inuyasha tried again. Only, he ended up saying, "I'm a blood-bound?"

"How dare you question me?" Kikyou asked, her face hot. "Swear to me. Now."

For a moment, Inuyasha just stared at Kikyou in disbelief. "You bound me," he mumbled. But his disobedience earned him more pain, same as but worse than he remembered from so many years ago.

He knelt in front of her and declared detachedly, "I shall henceforth be forever governed by the will of my mistress, the worshipful Kikyou Higurashi."

Then he stood up and looked at her, his gold eyes quiet and mournful. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"How dare you!" Kikyou shouted at him, her face flushed and her hands fisted by her side. "How dare you! How dare you!"

Inuyasha felt only the pain from Kikyou's anger. Why? Inuyasha wanted to ask, but knew that he wouldn't get any answers. What had happened? Since the death of Kaede two years ago, Kikyou had started acting strangely. But Inuyasha had thought he understood. Death of a loved one always hurt. But why did she shut him out? And why did she bind him again?

Even Kikyou didn't know why she was so angry at Inuyasha. But she didn't need a specific reason. He was Inuyasha and therefore deserved her anger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Three**

"You scared Sango," Kagome informed Sesshoumaru. She kept her tone neutral, since she didn't want him to take it as a criticism. Gods knew that he had intimidated her on first sight, too, with his stoic silence. Still, Kagome wished that Sesshoumaru would act... a bit friendlier, though she couldn't imagine exactly how he could do that.

Sango had left the room earlier to change for dinner. It was to be a formal event tonight, and everybody was requested to join, including Kikyou. Kagome's mother had finally returned with Souta and had said that it was alright if their personal blood-bounds wished to join, too. Kagome expected Kikyou to bring Inuyasha and thought that she might as well bring Sesshoumaru.

As usual, Kagome chose a simple and elegant kimono and completely skipped powdering her face. She really hated sneezing while eating, which always seemed to happen if there was obnoxious powder on her face. Besides, it was only family tonight. Sango was close enough to be family.

"Then I should apologize," Sesshoumaru replied evenly.

Kagome frowned a bit. Aside from Sesshoumaru's neutral tone, there was something wrong with what he just said, and Kagome was determined to figure it out.

She thought some more before narrowing her eyes at him. _Should apologize_, he had said. Not that he actually apologized. But she decided that she wouldn't quibble, especially since this was an encouraging sign towards him learning who he was and what he wanted.

"That's okay. You didn't know," Kagome said magnanimously, as if he _had_ apologized. "But mother decided to have a formal dinner, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us. You'd have to change into a formal robe, though."

"I would be honored to escort you, my lady." Although Sesshoumaru spoke formally, he was speaking as an escort, not as a blood-bound. He spoke as if he were her equal.

He didn't lie, though. Kagome was kind and beautiful, even wearing everyday attire. She was brilliant in her formal outfit today, and he would be honored to be the one accompanying her.

And yes, Sesshoumaru admitted reluctantly, Kagome was kind. He had seen her act considerately towards the servants, giving them extra time off. She bantered with her friend and managed to soothe her friend's anxiety. She had never punished him, even a little. Still, that didn't mean Sesshoumaru lowered his guard against her, because everybody had faults.

"Great!" Kagome smiled happily, lighting up her chocolate eyes. "Be ready in half an hour. I'm going to check on Sango now."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the door after Kagome left. He knew that she knew that he hadn't apologized. But he wasn't sure if she understood that he had spoken the ancient words of protocol between equals before Naraku had started the Sentient War.

As Sesshoumaru stood up to change into formal robes—which he had wondered at the use of before—he told himself to stop being absurd. Kagome would only think of youkai as enemies and blood-bounds as slaves. She had no knowledge of the time before the Sentient War or of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. Or of protocol between men and women.

There was no use anyways, Sesshoumaru accepted. The only way to win back the youkai's goodwill was to break the Shikon no Tama, and it had disappeared long ago. Sesshoumaru had felt the last tendrils of its essence disappear sixteen years ago.

It didn't matter, Sesshoumaru thought grimly. He didn't want Kagome to accept him as anything... more.

As he tied the red sash around his waist, a question niggled at the back of his mind: _What... more?_ Sesshoumaru ignored it.

* * *

"Soy sauce," Souta demanded as he elbowed Kagome.

"Ow!" Kagome glared at Souta as she handed him the bottle of soy sauce which he poured generously into his rice. "Why'd you have to elbow me?"

Souta shrugged. "You weren't listening."

"I was listening to Mom and Grandpa. And now you made me miss what they said anyway," Kagome complained. She rubbed her side. It did hurt, but she exaggerated her motions for Souta.

"Shikon no Tama?" Shippou piped up from the other side of Souta. Although loud and mischievous like any boy—even a youkai boy—Shippou's mouth was usually too full of food during meals for him to talk.

"Shikon no Tama?" Kagome repeated stupidly. Her Mom and Grandpa were talking about the sacred jewel? She shot Souta another glare just for good measure. The Shikon no Tama was part of the Higurashi house's secret, though little enough was known about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshoumaru's gold eyes focus on Grandpa.

Kikyou put down her bowl correctly. "Yes, cousin, the Shikon no Tama." Although the words were perfectly polite, Kikyou's superior tone made Kagome want to hiss at her despite Kagome's usually mellow constitution. Even though they were both sitting, Kikyou managed to glare down her nose at Kagome. "You know, the little jewel that started the Sentient War? Just because you have no miko powers does not excuse from basic history, cousin."

Kagome ground her teeth and bit her tongue but managed to refrain from insulting Kikyou back. Just because Kikyou insulted her didn't mean she had to lower herself to the conceited, arrogant, egotistical bitch's level.

"Now, Kikyou, I'm sure Kagome has a lot of things on her mind," Mom tried to arbitrate.

Kikyou harrumphed delicately, before taking another careful bite of the chicken.

Grandpa rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Kikyou just has something stuck up her—"

"Father!" Mom cut Grandpa off sharply. She glanced around the table and saw that everybody had quieted. "I'm sure that everybody here, including our Sango, _Shippou_ and Sesshoumaru, is more interested to hear more about the Tama."

"Well..." Grandpa was always eager to tell stories. "As you all know, the Shikon no Tama was made from the essence of four pure souls in a great war long before the Sentient War. One of the four souls was Midoriko, a great priestess and the youngest daughter of the Higurashi house."

"Shippou," Mom admonished as if he were her child, too. "Make sure that the food goes in your mouth, not on the floor."

Souta sniggered. Shippou flushed as Grandpa continued, "Midoriko knew that it would be a powerful jewel. So before—"

"Souta, that goes for you, too." Souta made a face when Mom stopped looking at him.

"—Midoriko sacrificed herself, she told her sister Aiko that the most powerful priestess of the Higurashi house must guard the Tama after the war, because the negative energy absorbed during the war would cause any being who used the Tama afterwards to turn evil."

"That's my job, cousin, as the most powerful priestess in this generation. The only priestess in our generation."

Kagome declined to answer and bit down on the rice with more force than necessary.

"Unless the Tama was used with pure intent." Grandpa slurped some of his miso soup before continuing, "Midoriko said that in four times four generations—or sixteen generations—the jewel would disappear and hide itself within the most powerful priestess born. And for four times four years it would hide, taking all of the priestess's power to hide it. And there would come a war over the jewel that would last four years."

"Lots of fours," Shippou commented.

"Yeah," Souta agreed. "Can you count that high?"

Shippou sniffed a couple of times before big, round teardrops started leaking out of his eyes. "Kagome," he whined.

Kagome immediately came to the rescue, her temper already on edge from Kikyou. "How can you be so mean, Souta? You are older than him. Act it."

Souta shrugged uncaringly and went back to his chicken.

Sango spoke quietly, "I have heard this story before, though the taijiya tell it slightly differently. And we were also told that the Sentient War was the war in the legend."

"The war lasted four years," Grandpa agreed and nodded to himself. "But the Shikon no Tama didn't disappear. And we have no way to know if it has been sixteen generations."

"Kikyou," Kagome called out. Something inside her goaded her to say it even as she knew that it wouldn't end up well. "Maybe it's not your fault that the jewel is lost after all. You've always been destined to be useless."

Kagome refused to avert her eyes when Kikyou glared at her. Brown eyes met brown and Kagome almost swore she saw sparks. She had taken enough insults from her cousin.

Yes, Kagome understood that her cousin is upset and bitter. Yes, Kagome understood that if her uncle had been responsible, Kikyou would have been the heir—and the current matriarch of the Higurashi clan. Yes, the deaths of her mother and her sister were harsh blows. But Kagome had had enough of Kikyou's vindictive attitude. Especially today. Kikyou seemed especially ready to lash out today. And Kagome refused to be a sitting duck.

Suddenly, Kagome found a bolt of spirit power shooting at her. Kikyou's dark eyes glittered like a madwoman's. Just as Kagome turned to dodge the attack, the bolt of power dissipated against an invisible wall.

Both Kagome and Kikyou were startled. Nobody besides Kikyou in the Higurashi family could channel miko powers. Sango was a taijiya and incapable of channeling miko powers. Shippou was too young. Kirara not present.

That left... Sesshoumaru. Who was calmly sipping his miso soup. And a blood-bound besides. Everybody knew that vicious blood-bounds wouldn't lift a finger to help their owners unless asked to do so specifically, and being used as a pleasure slave would make any blood-bound vicious.

But he was the only who _could_ have repelled Kikyou's attack.

Kikyou came to this conclusion at the same time as Kagome, but just as Kikyou prepared to strike again, Kagome felt something odd through the blood-bond and turned to see specks of red showing through Sesshoumaru's normally gold eyes as he set down the bowl of miso soup carefully. Otherwise, his face remained completely impassive.

Just as Kagome was trying to figure out how to stop the two of them from fighting, her mother slammed both hands on the table and stood up.

"I can't believe you! Acting like little children at the age of seventeen. Souta and Shippou act much more mature than you. Kikyou, I had enough with you trying attack Kagome verbally, but abusing your miko powers... At the dinner table. In front of guests. That is going beyond too far.

"And you," Mom turned to Kagome. "There is no excuse to insult anyone back. Ever. And to have your blood-bound use his powers against her, a priestess. Completely unacceptable. I can't believe I raised you."

"But—"

"And if you hadn't asked him to attack her," she cut Kagome off as Kagome was about to protest. "Then you should seriously castigate him. Sometimes independence is good. Sometimes it's not."

Finally, she turned to Sango stiffly. "I must apologize for the behavior of these girls in the family. But it appears that they are not yet ready to sit and eat politely with the adults. I am no longer in the mood to enjoy dinner anymore. Everybody is excused if they wish to retire to their rooms."

Kagome tried to see how Sesshoumaru was taking all this, but his gold eyes were averted.

* * *

Kikyou returned to her rooms, very much shaken. She sat woodenly on her bed and replayed the events during dinner.

It wasn't like her to attack needlessly. Sure, Kagome's jibe had pushed the wrong buttons. Sure, there was animosity between the cousins. But it had never been this bad. Never escalated to physical violence.

But Kikyou had not expected to have any miko powers left. Priestesses were told to remain maidens so that their power stayed pure. Did this mean that Kikyou had impure power? Dirty power? And she had flung it around the Higurashi house, the house she was to protect.

But that must be it, Kikyou reasoned. Normally, priestess powers are valued because their power differed from priestly power and youkai power. Their power was something so pure that youkai had difficulty fighting against with their own selfish power.

That Sesshoumaru had repelled her power so easily could only mean that her power was tainted. And even then, Kikyou had felt the strength of that bolt. Sesshoumaru should not have been able to repel her attack that easily, not even if it had been tainted. But he had acted as if it was as simple as breathing.

Kikyou felt herself shaking. Cold, she thought desperately. She was cold. And she pulled her blanket over her knees, but her trembling didn't stop.

Just then, Inuyasha came into her room. "Kikyou, is there something wrong?"

Kikyou looked up with wide eyes. "Out!" She shouted at him. "Get out! I don't want to see you here."

Kikyou felt him resisting her command, but ended up obeying. He walked out of her room with rigid movements.

Suddenly, everything was calm around Kikyou again. She felt herself go numb. And even Inuyasha wouldn't be able to disturb her peace.

She let her head fall down to her knees and felt tears falling. She was crying. But what did it matter? She was a fallen priestess. Kagome was right: Kikyou had no purpose to begin with. No Shikon no Tama to protect. No family to love or cherish. She had slept with a monster whom she had thought she loved to control him. And now that she controlled him, she didn't feel any better.

She couldn't even do her duty to protect the Higurashi house because she had just attacked the heir.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized quietly to Sango without looking at her friend as Sango entered her room.

"It's okay," Sango accepted easily as she sat down on the bed next to Kagome. "We all have our moody moments."

Kagome smiled weakly. She had felt agitated the whole day, and now she just felt tired. Maybe it was being holed up inside in winter. Maybe it was the snow. Maybe it was because her father was away and possibly in danger.

Still, it was no excuse.

"I... don't know what came over me."

Kagome had wanted to ask Sesshoumaru if it had been him. But he had not been in her suite after dinner, and Kagome was too tired to search out the entire wing for him. Besides, she didn't know what she would say when she saw him. Ask him if he was to blame—as ridiculous as that sounded? Should she thank him? Reprimand him? Pretend none of it had happened? Kagome didn't want a confrontation.

"You were edgy," Sango explained easily for Kagome. "It's okay. I would be worried too if my father were dealing with a disagreeable youkai."

Kagome felt herself smile at that comment despite her worries. "Your father's a taijiya. Disagreeable youkai are the only ones he deals with."

"And he deals with them efficiently, too," Sango added, pride clear in her voice. "Did you ask him to defend you?"

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised by the sudden change in subject. "Of course not. You were there."

"Well, sometimes telepathy can develop from blood-bonds."

"What?" Kagome wasn't quite sure she had heard correctly. There were rumors of dark priests and priestesses developing telepathy through blood magic... She supposed that it made sense that blood-bonds might develop into telepathy as well.

Kagome felt a sudden wave of panic; She didn't want Sesshoumaru to know what she thought about certain things. Especially when they pertained to him.

"Never mind," Sango waved the thought away. "It's unusual that he would defend you, you know."

Kagome sighed. "I still have a hard time believing that it was actually him. Out of all of us, he was the most nonchalant."

"Oh, it's him," Sango reaffirmed darkly. "The wall was definitely made of youki, and not Shippou's or Kirara's. That he could manipulate his youki that quickly, that precisely, and that easily... Kagome you have to be careful of him."

Kagome nodded. "But he did protect me. Maybe I should trust him instead."

Sango turned to look out the window. "Youkai can't be trusted. Except Kirara and Shippou, but they were raised in human civilization."

Kagome remained silent for a while. Then, "Sango?"

Sango shook her head, as if ridding herself of old memories. "I deal with youkai everyday, Kagome. And they all love carnage. They don't care about others, only about how others can benefit them. They don't love their mates—they mate with a bond. They... are not raised to be gentle or loving or considerate."

Kagome flashed Sango a smile. "Then all the more reason to show them love, right?"

"No," Sango disagreed grimly. "You can't teach old dogs new tricks. They'll just turn vicious."

* * *

Kagome was just about to blow out the light when she found Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway to her bedroom, a silent mirage.

"Sesshoumaru," she greeted, but then realized that she had no idea what to say. She felt uncomfortable with him just watching from the door, though, even if he probably stayed awake the entire nights that he spent beside her. That was under cover of darkness. And she was asleep, so she couldn't worry.

"My lady," Sesshoumaru replied. "Kagome."

Then, he fell silent, too. After a slight pause, he asked evenly, "Are you going to punish me?"

"No," Kagome answered immediately. That was one issue she had settled after Sango had left. "You were defending me. I'm not going to punish you for defending me."

He wished that she would punish him, keep him in his place. Without that, he found it hard to hold onto his anger and hate. And he needed his anger and hate, because otherwise, he would truly be nothing but a slave, groveling to keep his mistress happy.

Yet Sesshoumaru felt a part of him relax. A part of him that he didn't even know had worried. After all, he had been punished often enough by his previous owners. Kagome, though, had been different since the beginning. Special. And Sesshoumaru realized that if she too decided to punish him... he would lose something.

Lose what, exactly, he had yet to figure out.

"I—" They both started speaking at the same time.

Kagome continued when Sesshoumaru stopped. "I wanted to thank you. For protecting me."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "I was only doing my duty."

Kagome didn't know how she felt about that. On the one hand, that Sesshoumaru gave duty any worth at all signified that on some level he still maintained his honor. On the other hand, duty was cold and hard, and Kagome had almost hoped that Sesshoumaru had a more personal reason for protecting her.

She was being silly, Kagome told herself. She should be glad that Sesshoumaru had no feelings for her. He was her blood-bound, and she would be taking advantage of him if she asked him for anything more than his duty. Even if some owners considered pleasuring in bed part of the duty.

Even if he weren't a blood-bound, he was still a youkai. Her mother had warned her against youkai. Sango, too. Even Kikyou distrusted youkai after her friendship with Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded.

"I..." Sesshoumaru started, but found that he was afraid of Kagome's reaction. Not that she would punish him, which he had handled enough times already, but that she would be angry at him. Or disappointed.

But Kagome was already disappointed, Sesshoumaru knew, though he didn't know why. She had tried to hide it after his last comment, but he could see it in her face as she looked away from him. Even if he hadn't seen her, he would have known from the blood-bond.

Being a human—even from a family of priestesses—Kagome would not know about blood-bonds. Sesshoumaru, though, had had five centuries to accustom himself to the bond. He knew everything that could be done through the blood-bond, by his owners and by him. Feeling his owner's feelings was one, and he was used to constant vigilance against his owners' moods, as well as holding in his anger at his owners' glee when he was punished.

It was how Sesshoumaru had sensed Kagome's shock and fear during the dinner, and before Sesshoumaru had had time to think about his actions, he had already made a wall of his youki and absorbed Kikyou's attack. He still didn't know why it had felt so natural or so necessary to protect her.

The blood-bond was how Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome's disappointment so acutely now. But not the anger that usually accompanied his former owners' disappointments in him. Instead, he felt a bit of regret.

And Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out what he had done to cause her disappointment and regret. He felt as if he had done something wrong for the first time since he became a blood-bound, and he didn't even know what it was.

He hated this guilt and doubted that anything he said could make it worse. "I caused the agitation at dinner today."

Sesshoumaru braced for pain—he would endure that stoically—or at least a torrent of angry words. Instead, when Kagome looked up, there was only confusion in her eyes. "You couldn't have."

Sesshoumaru held in a sigh. His mistress didn't know the first thing about youkai or blood-bonds, apparently. He hated this waiting for her anger, but he explained anyway. "Youkai are powerful... more so than ordinary humans and sometimes even more than priestesses and priests. So, when they are agitated, some youkai broadcast their agitation. This way, the humans can go to safety and save the youkai a fight.

"Priests and priestesses, though, are especially sensitive to these broadcasts and since they are supposed to protect humans, they become very edgy if a youkai broadcasts agitation. Since both you and Kikyou are priestesses, you both responded to that. I would say that the little kitsune was more easily upset today, too, since he can sense it too."

Kagome blinked twice before she started speaking slowly. "So... you were agitated. Kikyou and I felt it—never mind that I am not a priestess... and we became snappy..."

Sesshoumaru nodded jerkily.

"Why were you agitated? Is something wrong?"

A moment passed before Sesshoumaru processed what Kagome had asked. Her tone wasn't angry. Or accusative. It sounded... concerned. But that couldn't be. He had just caused a scene at a formal dinner. With a guest. And she wondered what was wrong with him? He thought she needed to get her head re-examined.

Kagome pushed. "Do you need something?"

She knew that he was passive and used to being a blood-bound. So, she had tried to think of all the things he would need. He had a bed and food. He was allowed to roam the house. He could read the books or play any of the instruments if he needed a way to pass time...

"I would like to go outside," Sesshoumaru answered quietly.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. Of course. How could she be so stupid? She took a walk in the garden everyday. Kikyou practiced her archery in the morning. How could she not remember that she hadn't given him permission to go outside? Part of it, Kagome admitted, was that she thought of the gardens as part of the house. Strictly speaking, though, the gardens were part of the estate, separate from the house, and the blood-bond would make that distinction.

"Of course you are allowed to go outside," Kagome tried to rectify the situation. She had basically put him under house arrest for a week and a half. "Here, I'll show you the gardens."

"It's okay. It's not that important," Sesshoumaru said even as he followed Kagome meekly down the hall. He added quietly, "Thank you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped into the chill winter night. The smell of fresh snow was still in the air. Kagome followed just a step behind him and he could feel her shivering in the cold. The stupid girl had been in such a hurry to let him go outside that she hadn't even put on a coat over her thin kimono. Sesshoumaru was about to remove his own boa so he wouldn't have to notice her shivering when he suddenly felt a sharp surge of wanting.

Violent wanting.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth against the need. It was not yet spring. He shouldn't be feeling this. Not now. Not here. And not around Kagome, who had brought him outside so his agitation would stop, not so that he could kill anybody who provoked him right now.

And right now, he would, because he was in heat. Like an animal. And his youki was augmented.

Sesshoumaru refused to let anybody see the animal side of him taking control.

At least, he refused anybody to see and live to tell it.

Another surge of heat rushed up from the base of his spine, momentarily overwhelming his mind, but he fought for control and won.

Damn, he had stayed inside for too long. Remained calm and fucking gentle for too long. Every five years or so, he would come in heat in spring. The last several times this had happened, he had deflected lust with bloodlust.

Hot, red, mindless slaughter.

Even the stones of the castles had turned to dust by the time he was done.

But his current mistress hadn't done him any wrong yet. Despite her ignorance of the ways of the world, she hadn't actually intentionally caused him pain.

A part of Sesshoumaru wanted to let lose the killing rage anyway; After all, she had been the one that repressed his being in heat by not letting him outside earlier, and causing it to be all the more explosive. But another part of him recognized that she hadn't known what it would do to him.

Sesshoumaru remembered Kagome's face as he asked to be let outside. Guilt for her ignorance and negligence had spilled over her warm brown eyes. He had felt so much guilt through the bond so that he had even tried to soothe her. Tell her that it wasn't serious.

Right now, he was concentrating very hard to keep up that façade.

Besides, even slaughter could not completely satiate the lust. The need to take someone, make her his, mark her as his—the need to drive himself deep into a woman and know that she surrendered herself to him drove him.

"Are you ok?" She asked him from behind him, her tentative touch on his arm jarring him out of his thoughts, even if there was a layer of silk between them.

Without turning around, he growled low, "Go away."

He wouldn't level her castle, but he could always go elsewhere. Or he could...

"What's wrong?" He felt her approaching him. He caught her tantalizing scent and knew: He couldn't find another woman to relieve himself.

Because at that moment, it didn't matter that she was his mistress or that she could punish him; the only one he wanted was her.

He would have her or he would slaughter her, her family, and her friends.

He hadn't damned her. She had damned herself.

In one swift movement, he turned around and faced her. By her gasp and quick step back, he knew that his eyes were red, that he was more beast than man.

Before she back up any further, his hands clamped down hard on her arms, holding her in place.

He answered her, "I'm in heat."

"As in, you need to..." Kagome trailed off, not knowing quite how to finish the sentence.

Right then, she saw his blood-red eyes that she had only heard of in Grandpa's stories where youkai lost control of their mind and let their demon side take over. It almost never happened to full youkai—but Grandpa had never mentioned youkai being in heat either.

All of Sango's warnings came to mind in a rush. Kikyou's distrust. Mother's quiet efforts to guide her away from him. No, she hadn't forgotten about their warnings. She had merely thought differently. In the past weeks, he had been gentle and caring, if a bit taciturn. He had been considerate and sensitive. Kagome had thought she knew him better than them. That she would need to bring out a more defiant side of him. Let him gain a temper.

But now, he was in heat. And he certainly had a temper.

Kagome had heard about youkai being in heat. Sango had given her an implied warning. Kikyou had mentioned something in passing, once, after she had argued with Inuyasha. Only male youkai went in heat. And when they were in heat, they were mindless savages, brutal, cruel, unrelentingly ruthless and completely unaware of what they were doing. They didn't even remember their brutality afterwards.

But the only way for Sesshoumaru release his lust without bed play would be through bloodlust. And Kagome had no doubt that with his power—Sango said he had lots and Kagome felt more inclined to trust Sango now—he could destroy much of the castle.

Kagome stepped closer to him, intending to ask him... something, though she wasn't quite sure what.

Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his own before she could utter another sound. She expected it to be messy and painful, but instead, his lips were warm and gentle and intoxicating.

When he lifted his head a moment later, Kagome was breathless and dazed.

Sesshoumaru's hand tightened around Kagome's arms again, his nails almost breaking skin. "Leave," he told her again. "_Now_."

For a moment, Kagome couldn't understand what he had said to her. She was focusing on staying standing. When she finally understood, she looked down at his hand around her arm.

Sesshoumaru saw her look down. He was holding onto her and his body did not want to let go. A voice told him that he would never want to let go, but he was quickly losing the clarity of mind he had gained from kissing her. With great effort, Sesshoumaru forced himself to release her, when he wanted nothing more than to have her to himself.

Concerned, Kagome asked, "Wh—"

"Don't." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth. The stupid girl didn't seem to get the message. He was in heat—for her, would act no better than an animal in a couple more minutes, and all she could do was prattle.

Kagome looked Sesshoumaru. He was beautiful, his silver hair fanning out behind him in stark contrast with the night and his body hard from his restraint. The silver moon on his forehead glowed.

Since the very first night, Kagome had wondered what it would be like...

But he didn't seem to welcome that kind of attention and she didn't want him to feel obligated if she asked.

Now, though, Kagome could rationalize it and say it was for his own good. Besides, he probably wouldn't even remember it.

Kagome made her decision.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Four**

Somebody—probably Sango—knocked on Kagome's door early in the morning.

"Hold on, I'm changing," Kagome lied. Hastily, she gathered her pale green sheet and tried to stuff it in the back of her bottom drawer.

Sesshoumaru hadn't done what Kagome had expected. Instead of finding a secluded spot in the gardens somewhere, he had instead led her to her room, quietly and steadily. If Kagome hadn't seen his red eyes, she would have thought that his earlier violence had been merely a figment of her imagination.

Kagome had never thought of herself as particularly reckless. Even as she had followed him docilely back to her own room, she had thought of the consequences of her actions. She knew that it might impair her eligibility as a bride, but she had always expected a political alliance, and nobody cared about her virginity unless there was a scandal. Especially since she would be expected to find love outside of her marriage.

Since they were in her room, there would be no scandal. Even if he announced it to the world, most people would just see her indulgence as her taking advantage of a virile pleasure slave. Most people wouldn't even consider him a person and would therefore think little enough of it. Sometimes, husbands even bought their wives pleasure slaves to "bring the spark back to their marriage."

Still, thinking back on it now, Kagome suspected that her brain and logic had had very little to do with the decision. After the kiss, her mind seemed to have stayed in neutral and let her body take over.

Certainly, the kiss had been superb. The kisses after that, too. Kagome felt herself blushing just remembering what had happened. She hadn't thought about it before, but she realized that she should have known that a pleasure slave would know what to do, even if he was only going on instinct and muscle memory.

Kagome turned aside from the thought of the countless women he had been with before and probably thought nothing of. She had gone into it knowing that he wouldn't remember. Depending on him not remembering so that nothing would become awkward between them. So that he wouldn't become angry at her for taking advantage of him.

Kagome didn't know that there was so much that could be done with his mouth and his hands. She remembered sometime during the night when he had held her hands above her with one strong arm. He had distracted her with kisses and she had forgotten everything else as she looked in his intense red eyes, with specks of gold showing through. His other hand had touched her in the most frustrating ways that left her wanting and she couldn't even remember where he had touched her. Everywhere, she thought. And it had been hard to remain lucid enough to remember not to cry out. She had kept her mouth open to pant quietly.

Particularly when he bit her neck. Kagome had never thought that she would enjoy somebody biting her, but there had been something erotic about the way he had done it. Maybe it was that she could feel his weight on top of hers. Or that she felt warmed by his body heat. Or maybe it was just because it was Sesshoumaru.

She thought she had heard him murmur something then, but it couldn't have been anything important. Youkai weren't coherent when their demon side deprived them of reason.

But then he had stuck a piece of him in between her legs, and _that_ had been painful enough to wake her out of whatever daze she had been in. He had continued the touching and the kissing, but the stinging in between her legs had made it not as enjoyable.

When he had finally spent himself, he had left her bed quietly and fell asleep on his own bed in her sitting room. Kagome had felt the bite of the cold air on her bare skin and pulled up her blanket before falling asleep in her own bed.

This morning, she had felt sore, but otherwise fine. She had thought that all had gone well until she looked at her bed and realized that the red spot was bound to cause a scandal. She barely managed to stuff it all into the drawer and shuffled the blanket a little before Sango announced that she would enter no matter what.

"Hah! I knew it," Sango declared. "You were doing something fishy. You're all dressed."

"I was getting dressed," Kagome protested, but felt her face heating up at being so transparent. Of course, Sango was one of the few people who could always tell if something was up with Kagome.

Sango took a look around the room before her eyes landed on Kagome's bare mattress. "Why isn't there a sheet on your bed?"

"I... spilled tea on it last night," Kagome lied. At Sango's suspicious glance, Kagome added, "It was really late, and I didn't want to wake the servants, since it's just blanket, and you know how tired they always are, especially after what happened at dinner last and all. And I don't know where the sheets are, so I can't get them myself and—"

"You're babbling," Sango cut Kagome off. "Besides, I don't really care if you spilled tea or something else as long as you are going to be fine for my wedding. You know that you are my friend no matter what."

Kagome smiled weakly but knew that Sango would keep her secret. Still, Sango would tease her at every turn.

"So, when is Miroku coming?" Kagome asked.

Sango accepted the change of subject. "On the morning of the wedding, he said. Otherwise, he'd be too tempted to... visit me," Sango said with a grimace. "I hope he realizes that I'm not going to be anything special is bed."

"It's not what you do, but who you are," Kagome said.

Sango raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

Kagome decided to ignore Sango's teasing and nodded seriously. "That's why it's true love."

"And you would know..."

"Because I come from a long line of priestesses, of course," Kagome said. "Everybody knows that priestesses don't marry until they meet their true loves."

* * *

Kikyou tugged at her priestess outfit as she stood and waited to officiate the wedding between Sango and Miroku. Even though she knew she looked no different, she felt as if the white shirt no longer fit her. After all, she was no longer virgin white.

Maybe she shouldn't even officiate this wedding. After all, she wasn't a _true_ priestess anymore.

She'd never liked weddings. Killing youkai and healing the sick were things she could do, but weddings rubbed at her the wrong way. Maybe it was because her parents were never married—and therefore she became the charity case. Maybe it was because vows had been proven empty between Inuyasha and herself. Maybe it was because she thought the whole idea of it was rather silly.

After all, why tie yourself to somebody else? Forever? If two people were meant to be, nothing could pull the apart. And if two people grew out of each other, they would break free of even the strongest chains.

Still, officiating weddings were one of the functions of the Higurashi priestess, like most showy ceremonial bullshit.

* * *

Sango tugged at the pillow in the back of her kimono, jerking it awry. Kagome pulled it back in place for the umpteenth time.

"It's all right," Kagome tried to calm Sango down. "You said he is not going to be here until this morning. Maybe an axel broke or something."

Sango looked at the clock unhappily. "He's half an hour late for the wedding already, and he was supposed to be here two hours before the wedding. What could have held him up? What if there was a carriage accident?"

"I didn't say accident," Kagome corrected herself quickly. "I was just saying—"

"What if a youkai attacked him?" Sango seemed intent on following her own train of thought to its grisly end. "The woods can be quite dangerous, and he can handle a lone youkai fine, but what if some of them gang up on him?"

"You know youkai in that wood aren't intelligent enough to—"

"What if there were human bandits?" Sango continued. "They can be quite malicious and Miroku doesn't know what to do without his holy powers which would not harm humans. Bandits wouldn't even leave him with his cart. He'd have to walk the rest of his way. And if he were attacked by a youkai without even his staff—because that is quite an antique, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Kagome agreed. "But you mustn't think that anything bad happened to him."

"Nothing bad has happened to him?" Sango repeated.

"Probably," Kagome said hesitantly. "You can't just believe the worst case scenario."

"Well, if nothing has happened to him..." Sango paused in thought and Kagome had a really bad feeling about what Sango would say next. Kagome was right. "Then, he must have decided that he doesn't want to marry me after all."

Sango sat down suddenly, her tears making her makeup run and ruining her kimono. "I knew it. I knew why he always wanted to sleep with me and said all those pretty words and..."

"Sango," Kagome tried to think of something appropriate to say. "You know that he loves you. He would do anything to have you in his life. You don't know what happened... So—"

"You're right." Kagome's last comment had brought energy and purpose back to Sango's expression. "I don't know what happened. So, I will find out. If he doesn't get here soon, I'm going to find out why he isn't here, and it better be a good reason. Because I will have my boomerang and I know how to use it, too."

"Sango?" Kagome said when Sango finished.

"Yes?"

"Just make sure you give him a chance to talk first."

* * *

Kikyou undressed herself and folded the officiating clothes carefully. Kagome had informed her that the wedding would be delayed. It would mean more anticipation. More anxiety. And more watching people who would be so happy that two souls were joined as one.

Kikyou snorted. As if anything in the world had the power to do that.

As she pulled on the last of her practice clothes, she heard the door to her room open. Turning around, she saw Inuyasha. "What do you want?" She demanded, harsher than she meant to, but he deserved it all the same.

Inuyasha's gold eyes looked away, as if he wasn't sure either. "I knew you weren't feeling very happy..." he started.

"Don't bother," Kikyou cut him off. "You aren't getting freed a second time."

"I don't want to be freed," Inuyasha said quietly, surprising Kikyou. "There's a reason repudiation is the harshest punishment." His gold eyes held Kikyou's brown ones. "Besides, I like knowing what you feel. I want to know how I can help you. I don't... want to be cut off from you."

"Sweet words," Kikyou said bitterly. "But they won't get you anywhere."

"I don't understand..."

"What do you mean you don't understand? Do you think I don't know what you are trying to do? Always trying to take advantage of me. Everybody's always trying to take advantage of me. You. The Higurashis. The people that want help from me. They all think I should just give every bit of myself away. But I'm not like that. I want some things for myself, too, but I guess priestesses aren't allowed that privilege."

Kikyou got a hold of herself and took a deep breath. "Besides, you don't think I've forgotten about Kaede, do you?"

Inuyasha looked away again. "I know you feel guilty for her death—"

"You know nothing!" Kikyou said fiercely, taking a step toward him.

"You—"

"You don't know, do you?" Kikyou asked suddenly. Then, she laughed, a brittle, mad sound like a broken mirror. "You don't remember, do you? But of course you don't."

Inuyasha frowned in puzzlement. "What..." Then, his gaze cleared and he stepped back in shock. "You don't mean... that Kaede was... that I..."

Kikyou only nodded, calm again. "That you killed Kaede? Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"But... I couldn't have."

"Oh, you're strong enough, no doubt, and she trusted you," Kikyou said, twisting the knife with her words, wanting Inuyasha to feel all the anguish and hurt she had felt for the past two years. "And I saw you with my own eyes. I couldn't believe that you would do that just after I had believed in you and freed you, but I guess I didn't know you very well."

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha took a step toward her and stopped. If what she had said were true—and it added up with all the other facts—then there was nothing he could say to her. If he really killed that easily, even in the aftermaths of repudiation, then she was right to bond him again. "I guess you were right to bond me then. You never should have freed me in the first place."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, a bit uncertain. She had been ready for disbelief and anger and accusations, but his simple acceptance pulled at a love that she had thought long dead.

"It's okay, Kikyou," Inuyasha said solemnly. "I lived only to serve you. And now I do. And you can never keep me too far away from you."

"Inuyasha...?"

"Good night, Kikyou."

Kikyou let Inuyasha walk away without saying anything further. What was there to say? They both knew that an apology would be both worthless and meaningless, since Inuyasha was in a demonic haze when he had killed Kaede.

For some absurd reason, though, Kikyou felt as if there was something left to be said.

* * *

There was a guest waiting, the servant had informed Kagome, pulling her out of her stroll through the gardens. Kagome wondered what kind of guest. Most of the taijiya were staying in the Higurashi house, and she thought perhaps it was taijiya business, since she didn't expect anybody.

At the receiving room, though, she found a man sitting belligerently with both his arms and legs crossed. He dressed in what looked like rags of animal fur covering pieces of armor. His black hair was tied into a pony tail with a hair band to pull up any stray hair. Kagome suspected that he had not cut his hair in a long time. He eyed her insolently as she entered the room. Overall, he looked barely civilized and Kagome was impressed that he knew how to sit and wait at all.

"Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi," Kagome introduced herself, following protocol, something that her father had taught her so that she would not offend youkai.

"So, _you_ are the daughter," the man—no, youkai, Kagome amended as she saw his pale blue eyes—said instead of introducing himself, as protocol demanded. He didn't even stand up.

"And may I inquire after the nature of your business at the Higurashi house?" Kagome demanded as she sat down across from him. If he refused to follow protocol, she could be rude, too.

"Oh, well, your father saw me several days ago, and said you'd be interested in an alliance," the youkai answered.

Kagome searched her memory for several seconds before she returned to staring at him. "_You_ are Kouga?"

Kouga pointed a thumb at himself. "Yup," he answered, grinning wolfishly. "Wolf Prince Kouga, that's me. Pleased to see you."

Kagome sighed as she reached across to shake his hand. At least, he was starting to behave somewhat civilized. There must be hope still if he knew how to shake hands. Even if the hope was minimal.

"So, why isn't my father here with you?"

"Oh, that..." Kouga shifted his weight on the chair. Then shifted again before settling down. "Well, he met me at my lair, and then he left. I sent two of my men to lead him out of the mountains. They were both unconscious when I found them, and... somebody who didn't like your father took him."

"You mean, he's being held hostage?"

Kouga nodded reluctantly. "I don't know who did it, but the bastard is going to pay for messing with me in my own territory."

"And you are here because?" Kagome pushed him back to the subject at hand. She had decided that Kouga didn't know the meaning of elegance—he had used "bastard" in the presence of a woman he didn't know—and that blunt was probably the best way to deal with him.

"Oh," Kouga answered. "For that alliance your father asked."

"And how would that work?" Kagome asked, more than a little suspicious. Even if Taiyoukai was significantly more powerful than Kouga, what could possibly induce Kouga to ally with the humans temporarily? Unless he somehow planned to make it permanent, and Kagome didn't see how that would work.

Kouga grinned. "Why, you marry me, of course."

Kagome choked in shock. "Marry you?" That would certainly make the alliance permanent.

Kouga frowned at her inability to understand him. "You are the princess of the Higurashi house. I am the Wolf Prince. If our houses are allied, humans would stop hating us, and we'd be able to hide in villages without fear of youkai and humans attacking us."

"Wait. You plan to hide in villages from youkai? Then, what happens when the youkai attacks the village?"

"We run to another village."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "And how, exactly, do you propose to help us?"

"Oh, that," Kouga said.

_Yes, that,_ Kagome thought as she gritted her teeth and forced herself not to say it aloud.

"Well, we're youkai," Kouga explained, with a generous smile showing off his fangs. "Since your father wanted somebody youkai to fight alongside humans to boost their morals, we can do that."

"Yes," Kagome agreed warily. "Alongside humans, not behind humans."

Kouga shrugged. "All the same. So, when are we getting married?"

"Well, we are in the middle of something right now," Kagome said. "I don't know when this is going to be wrapped up. And for a political alliance like this, I really need to wait for my parents' permission and draft up all the legal documents. We still need to decide on the details—"

"It's okay for me," Kouga said, displaying obvious naiveté at handling anything political. "I can see you're cute."

"Well, _I_ need time to prepare, then," Kagome restated. "And in the meanwhile, I'm sure that you are tired from traveling all the way from the mountains. I'll have a servant show you to your rooms."

"Sure," Kouga agreed easily. "Don't take too long, though. My brothers are waiting for my glorious return."

Kagome refrained from sighing as she left the room and Kouga followed the servant.

* * *

"You smell like youkai."

Sesshoumaru's comment stopped Kagome as she walked through the sitting room to sleep on her bed. It was still early, but she felt weary and let out a sigh. "I know."

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru demanded, even though he knew he probably shouldn't, but since he had come out of heat, he had found that his attraction to her had increased instead of waning as he had expected. His blood was supposed to have cooled with the end of being in heat.

Kagome did _not_ want to think about the encounter she just had. The "Wolf Prince" had not been what she had expected. He had caught her at a bad time, what was with Miroku not showing up. He had expected her to marry him... and started off with her on the wrong foot. Then, he had told her that her father was kidnapped, probably by the most powerful youkai in the world. "Just... don't talk to me about it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her command, but his glare was lost on her since she was walking toward her bedroom again. And the fact that he smelled male, unmated youkai chafed at some part of him that he didn't care to analyze.

"So who is it?" Sesshoumaru found himself asking again despite her command. And without pain for disobeying her.

Kagome sighed. She just wanted to flop down on her bed and sleep for a week and wake up to find that none of this had happened and that it was still the day before Sango's wedding. "Kouga."

Sesshoumaru hadn't heard Kagome's answer; he had been too busy trying to understand why the blood-bond was... not acting like a blood-bond. He could sense her emotions—fatigue, trepidation, irritation—and so the blood-bond must still exist. But it had been altered somehow, sometime, and Sesshoumaru had had no idea.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I'm sleeping. Don't want to talk anymore," Kagome informed Sesshoumaru before she dropped onto her bed and fell asleep, without even taking off her slippers.

The way she laid diagonally across the bed with her feet hanging off the edge looked extremely uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru found himself walking over and slipping the shoes off of her feet and gently placing her so that she could sleep comfortably. He pulled the green blanket—which did not match the navy blue sheet—to cover her a bit.

Sesshoumaru was about to leave when he found himself staring at her again and wondering how the blood-bond could have changed without disappearing. He knew of only one way, but it couldn't have happened...

Sesshoumaru tested the bond again...

* * *

_**Japanese of the chapter:** You-kai - __妖怪 __- literally, a spirit-demon-like strange thing. In English, we just translate it loosely as spirit or demon, whatever fits. But it gives a clue as to how Naraku came to be—sort of._

_You-ki - __妖気 __- literally, the aura of a youkai. It can refer to their magic, how others perceive them, how they feel, etc., although usually the first. 'Ki' can mean any number of things in Japanese._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Five**

Kagome opened her bleary eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's gold ones.

He had tested the bond while she had been asleep. He could still feel her emotions, but he could choose to not feel them as well. He found himself almost waking her up several times, despite her earlier declaration that she didn't want to talk. As a slave, he would have felt the pain of disobedience which had been strangely missing. Yet, there had been no mind-numbing, organ-tearing pain which was rumored to accompany repudiation. And that had left only one possible way for the bond to shift.

"We're mated," Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

"Oh," Kagome squeaked in shock to his sudden declaration. "You... found out." She had been so sure that he didn't remember any of what had happened. He had acted so nonchalant when he had come out of heat.

He gave her a droll stare.

"Well... Kikyou told me that youkai don't remember when they go in heat..."

Sesshoumaru's face became devoid of expressions, but his shoulders tensed.

Kagome frowned. "What's wrong?"

But for a long moment, Sesshoumaru remained silent. He knew of only one way in which to get mated, but he couldn't remember doing that with Kagome, which was why he remained skeptical and tried to think of other possibilities. But this... this explained everything.

Sesshoumaru looked at her again carefully. Through the bond, he could feel her confusion and uneasiness, but there wasn't anger or fear. That was good, at least. He didn't remember what happened while he was in heat, but he had seen the devastation he had left every five or ten years in the last five hundred years of his life. He knew what he was capable of and was only glad that Kagome was not a mangled body like so many other women he had used while he had been in heat.

No, Sesshoumaru decided. He didn't mind being mated with Kagome, if it meant saving her from that kind of fate. It said something that she survived the mating. He still remembered the lurid mixture of pain and ecstasy etched those women's faces—and he had enjoyed seeing them, too—but Kagome did not deserve that. Kagome was a woman to be kept and taken care of.

Which even his demon side had agreed with, apparently, because usually youkai cannot even speak coherently when consumed in their demonic haze, much less begin the two-part vow in an ancient and convoluted language learnt in adulthood. Until he spoke the second half, they could still separate and go their own ways. The mating bond would fade and he would be free from the blood-bond.

Kagome took the long silence as his attempt to accept the circumstance. So before he could force something polite through his lips, she placated, "It's okay. Nothing's changed." She didn't want him to feel as if they were stuck with each other. After all, Kagome had planned on freeing him. She certainly didn't want him to be mated to her for life just because she had made a decision without knowing the full consequences. She added hesitantly, "Besides... I'm promised to Kouga. For an alliance"

Sesshoumaru snarled and rolled on top of her. He found himself looking into startled brown eyes, but he didn't care. Despite that they _could_ still go their own ways, Sesshoumaru felt his anger flare suddenly at the thought of her with another man. "You are not promised to anybody but me. You are _my_ mate."

* * *

"Maybe there's something we can do to undo the mating," Kagome tried a while later. "I mean, you weren't really thinking rationally at the time."

Sesshoumaru gave her a stare that spoke volumes about how ridiculous he thought that suggestion had been. "We're mated. Nothing can change that."

"But... it's completely my fault. You were in heat."

"We're mated," Sesshoumaru repeated drolly. Now that it happened, he didn't feel so bad about it. If only she could just accept it. She had obviously accepted him in his demonic haze, so why did she hesitate now? "Just because you humans go around being unfaithful doesn't mean that it works the same way between youkai. I hope you are not thinking of actually marrying that whelp."

"But—"

"No but's," Sesshoumaru cut her off sharply, his mood worsening steadily at her continued protestations. "Or am I good enough to bed, but not enough to wed?"

* * *

"You know I have to marry Kouga," Kagome tried to explain again. Sesshoumaru seemed to have calmed down a bit, and though Kagome supposed she could feel for his frustration, this was something she had to do. If she only had to think of herself, she wouldn't marry Kouga either. He was an absolute Neanderthal. But she had all of humanity to think of. The marriage could make the difference in the war. And if Taiyoukai had kidnapped her father, Kagome was fairly certain that he meant war.

"You know I can't let you do that," Sesshoumaru countered easily. A bit too easily, Kagome thought wearily. "My mate is not going to go near another male sniffing at her legs. Not even going to look at him."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome was outraged at the crudeness of his language. He had always seemed so... polite... correct... formal... but now he was blunt and demanding. She _had_ encouraged him to be blunt and demanding, but she hadn't been prepared to feel intimidated by his arrogant confidence. "You have no control over what I do. Besides, I'm not marrying him because I want to marry him. I _need_ to marry him so that the humans don't die."

Sesshoumaru stepped toward her menacingly. Although she still couldn't read the emotion in his gold eyes, there was a strange intensity and an unnatural glint. "Of course I can control what you do. You're my mate."

"Well, isn't that great! And I always thought the girls were the clingy ones." Kagome clenched her fists by her side but refused to take a step back. She refused to be intimidated. True, he was bigger, stronger, more powerful, and speaking very quietly the way only truly angry people do, but she was pretty sure it was just for show. Besides, she could be angry, too.

Although... the red was showing through the gold in his eyes.

"Well, you're my blood-bound," Kagome shouted. It was a low blow, but what needed to be done needed to be done, and he needed to realize that she was not going to give in just because she slept with him. They were on equal footing—she was _not_ inferior just because they had mated or something or other.

However, Sesshoumaru just smiled so that the candlelight reflected off of his red and gold eyes eerily. His teeth gleamed white. "Wrong," he countered coolly. "The blood-bond is one of the bonds in the mating bond, where the male agrees to protect the female. If the entire mating bond is completed... let's just say that the dynamics have changed. You have no control over me now. That's what you get for sleeping with me, little human."

By the end of Sesshoumaru's explanation, Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers. "But..." she managed to say. "None of your previous owners mated..."

"No." Sesshoumaru agreed and snorted derisively as he stepped toward her again. "They died."

He had mated with his previous owners whenever their games pushed Sesshoumaru too far. None of them had been priestesses though—or their powers had been long gone—and his youki had easily overwhelmed their non-existent human spirits, snuffed them out as the cover over the glass jar might put out the candle. It had hurt enough to have the raw mating bonds broken that Sesshoumaru always thought he would never do it again. But the pain had never been debilitating, and although the bonds had simply reverted to blood-bonds to the owners' next-of-kins, Sesshoumaru had had the satisfaction of his owners' grisly deaths.

As Sesshoumaru was still remembering, Kagome found herself backing into a wall despite her earlier determination not to back down in front of Sesshoumaru. Gold eyes peered into her own brown ones. "Scared?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

Kagome debated with herself quickly the merits of lying and gave up. It wasn't as if he couldn't smell her fear or see her backed up against the wall. She nodded once, not taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

For a moment longer—it seemed like an eternity as Kagome held her breath—Sesshoumaru continued looking at her. Suddenly, he turned and stalked out of her room.

Alone in her room, Kagome put both hands over her chest, feeling her heart beat twice—three times—as fast as usual. She remembered to start breathing again when she felt lightheaded. With her relief, her legs gave out unexpectedly under her, leaving her sitting with her back against the wall.

She sat there, wondering what had happened. What would happen.

* * *

"Look," Kagome tried to tell Sesshoumaru when she gathered her courage again. The fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't actually hurt her had helped. After all, some dogs' barks were worse than their bites. "Say I agree to be your mate and forget about the alliance with Kouga, what will happen to humans?"

"Why would anything happen to humans?"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, exasperation clear in her voice. "Taiyoukai might declare war on humans. We need all the allies we can have, and right now, Kouga is the only one."

There was a pause as Sesshoumaru seemed to seriously consider what Kagome said. "Is it really just because you need the alliance to fight against Taiyoukai?"

"What do you think?" Kagome asked and realized that Sesshoumaru could think of a lot of ulterior motives. That he probably thought it was a silly excuse. She sighed and gritted, "Yes, that is the only reason."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru bit out. "We are going to see Touga."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before understanding what he had just said. Grammatically, she had understood his sentence, but logically... "You want to see Touga Taiyoukai? As in, travel to the Western Lands? Just skip in and hum a ditty as we enter where my father is being held hostage?" Kagome's voice rose with each question.

"Exactly there."

"We are going to where all the bloodthirsty youkai are waiting impatiently to kill humans? Where Touga is sitting and plotting the fall of human civilization and trying to get my father to talk? Gods, he might be torturing my father!"

"You're getting the idea."

"Taiyoukai's going to kill me on sight," Kagome declared. "You have no idea how furious he is at the Higurashi house."

"He'd have to get through me," Sesshoumaru said. "And even if he did, he wouldn't."

"Why? Because you're so special?"

"Yes, I am so special. I—" Sesshoumaru stopped as he was about to divulge the fact that he was the Taiyoukai heir. But for some reason, he didn't want Kagome to come with him because that would be a good political move. He wanted her to come with him because she was willing to. Because she trusted him. She _had_ trusted him, damn it, and why would she trust him less now that she was his mate? "I can convince him."

"Oh, you can 'convince' him. Well, I wish I could do that. Or better yet, my father is the best human diplomat there is, and he didn't 'convince' Taiyoukai," Kagome ranted. Did Sesshoumaru think that she _liked_ sitting idly and waiting for news of her father? Of course she wanted to help, but he thought he could just waltz into the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands and _'convince'_ the angry Taiyoukai?

"Your father is human. I'm youkai," Sesshoumaru replied. Somehow, his nonchalance only served to irritate Kagome more.

"And what do you expect to happen at the Higurashi house?"

Sesshoumaru grinned at her question. It meant that she was actually willing to go, but she was just being silly and resisting to something risky, which Sesshoumaru supposed he could understand. Humans were always worried when they try something for the first time.

"Let your mother and Kikyou take care of it," he suggested.

"And Sango's wedding?"

"Let her come with us to look for her groom," Sesshoumaru suggested easily. At Kagome's surprise, he added, "You didn't think I actually believed your lie about his sick mother, did you?"

"I..." Then, Kagome decided that there was no point trying to explain to him why she had lied. He had probably already figured it out anyways. "What about Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru's countenance darkened. "Send him back. He's not needed."

Kagome's look told Sesshoumaru how much she appreciated his attitude toward her guest. "His lair is on the way. Why don't we travel with him?"

"No."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Why not?"

Sesshoumaru simply repeated himself. "No."

"Fine," Kagome snapped. "I'll go with Kouga instead, then. Since he's a youkai, too, he ought to be able to 'convince' Taiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru took a slow step toward Kagome, his clothes rustling to break the tense silence. "Don't you even—"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Kagome cut Sesshoumaru off. "Maybe we're mated. And maybe that means something to a youkai. But I'm not a youkai. I'm human. And it doesn't matter a whit to me."

Sesshoumaru's face smoothed out, until only his usual expressions remained, which was really no expression at all, but just a set of well-sculpted features. As he continued looking at Kagome with patent disinterest and hauteur, Kagome fought to not gulp in trepidation. Even she realized that she had probably pushed too far this time.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, hugging her legs and debating what to do. She hadn't _really_ meant it when she said that she would travel with Kouga. Especially not alone. Just the thought of a week alone with that barbarian made her want to throw something.

Besides, Sesshoumaru had spoken with so much confidence that Kagome thought he _must_ know what had to be done. She realized that he could have been bluffing, but Kagome was no fool and if Sesshoumaru managed to convince her, maybe he could bluff his way through Taiyoukai, too.

And there was a very real chance that Sesshoumaru could actually do something. Maybe he could convince Taiyoukai that the Taiyoukai heir really wasn't in the Higurashi house. As a blood-bound—former blood-bound, Kagome reminded herself and remembered his change in attitude vividly—he might be more convincing than she.

Or, there was always the distant possibility that Sesshoumaru actually knew Taiyoukai or the Taiyoukai heir. After all, youkai lived for a long time. Sesshoumaru might have even grown up in the same courtyard as the Taiyoukai heir. After all, he had had been about to admit something about his past life before he had decided to clamp up again. Improbability didn't equate with impossibility.

Kagome wished that she had more time to decide, but Sesshoumaru was in the sitting room between her and eating dinner or strolling through the gardens, and she should probably make a decision before she saw Sesshoumaru again.

Fine then, Kagome told herself firmly. Right now, she needed her father back, as did the rest of humanity. She was not ready to lead humans and certainly not ready to lose her father. If there was anything she might do to help... She would ask for Sesshoumaru's help, maybe even acquiesce to go without Kouga.

With the decision firmly in mind, she opened her door carefully. Not too fast so she wouldn't betray her anxiety. Not too slow so that he would think she had some ulterior motive for trying to save her own father.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, not quite looking at Sesshoumaru but at the wall behind him.

When she stopped to fortify herself and consider carefully what to say next, Sesshoumaru replied, "Yes, Lady Kagome."

There was something in his voice—maybe the lack of inflection or the lack of emotions of maybe just the mocking 'Lady' he put in front of her name—that drove all the polite words out of Kagome's head. In a burst, she said, "What _is_ your problem with Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru answered with a look that said she should remember the crude words he had spoken earlier... or would she like to hear them again?

Kagome sighed gustily. "Look," she said a bit impatiently, realizing that the scene had already deviated very far from what she had imagined in her head, where she compromised, he agreed, and they made plans to rescue her father. "We're all going in the same direction anyways, and if Taiyoukai's people decide to attack us or something before we see him, Kouga can probably help."

Sesshoumaru opted to stare at her some more as tried to think of an adequate reply. She had been reasonable considering the information she had. Even believing that he could do anything at all had been a leap of faith, and unless he told her that he was the Taiyoukai heir...

He grimaced inwardly at that thought. She could react in several different ways to that revelation: anger for not telling her earlier, fear because he would be powerful, or joy because then the bond would be the perfect way to make peace with Taiyoukai. In any case, she would lose the casualness she acted with him—even if it was by getting riled up so easily.

He would not tell her that he was the Taiyoukai heir—never mind that she would have to find out eventually.

Having no other logical arguments—and knowing that Kagome was actually placing quite a bit of trust in his ability to negotiate with Taiyoukai—he decided that he might as well allow the wolf runt to travel with them. There were other ways he could keep the runt away from her that she would not need to know about.

"Fine," he agreed, more sharply than he had intended.

Kagome opened her mouth for an angry retort, but closed it with an audible click when she realized that he had agreed with her. She had been all ready to say something cutting... and now what was she to say? Finally, she settled for, "Okay, I'll tell Mom, Sango, Kouga, and Kikyou and we can leave as soon as possible."

"Okay," Sesshoumaru repeated Kagome's assertion.

* * *

Kagome found that making arrangements to leave was actually quite frustrating and tiring. She wished that she could simply hand off her responsibilities to her mother as her father had done to her, but she actually needed both Kikyou's and her mother's cooperation, and if Kagome put only one in charge, she would definitely offend the other.

So she had gone to her mother first, counting on her mother to make it somewhat easy for her. And it had gone fairly smoothly, even when her mother asked gently what in the world Kagome thought she was doing to trust Sesshoumaru and then patted Kagome on the arm and told her that she should do as she thought best. Kagome was growing up, Mother had said fondly, shaking her head.

So it had gone well... until Kagome had mentioned Kikyou.

"That...?" Had been her mother's exact, incredible reaction. "You want me to lead even though I'm not a Higurashi by birth, fine. You ask to leave with your blood-bound, and I let you. You even think you ought to trust him, and I decide to trust you. But you ask me to cooperate with Kikyou?"

Kagome had tried to hold back a sigh; she had expected this to happen. "Mom, _she_ is a Higurashi by birth, and the priestess, too. And," Kagome had added forcefully when her mother had been about to cut in, "I don't see why you can't cooperate with her."

Then her mother had sighed. "It's not that I refuse to cooperate with her; it's that she refuses to cooperate with me."

"Okay," Kagome had accepted easily. Schadenfreude had always come to Kikyou easier than sympathy. "But will you cooperate if she does?"

Her mother had crossed her arms and huffed a little and then looked at Kagome some more before finally agreeing grudgingly. "I suppose, only for you, but don't keep your hopes up too high."

* * *

And then Kagome had had to convince Kikyou.

Kagome had started the conversation with, "I have a favor to ask you."

Kikyou had sat meticulously on her chair and raised one sarcastically solicitous eyebrow. "Oh, do you?"

Kagome had sighed but hadn't rolled her eyes, which she thought spoke remarkably about her self-control. "Yes."

"Hmm..." Kikyou hadn't moved, and acted nonchalant, but Kagome swore she had almost felt Kikyou's anticipation. It had been the aura-kind of thing that priestesses feel, except Kagome didn't have priestess powers. "Let's hear about it."

Kagome had refused to be baited, and in truth, she had had a favor to ask which Kikyou could conceivably decline. "I need you to... take care of the Higurashi house while I'm away."

"Oh, really." Kikyou's voice had smacked uncomfortably of disdain. Like Kagome had always known, Kikyou enjoyed others' misery. "So you've finally decided that you need a Higurashi bastard after all, dear cousin."

Kagome felt the muscles on her face twitching, pushing her to retaliate, but she really did need Kikyou's help. Besides, Kikyou's disdain pushed Kagome away, not the fact that she had been born out of wedlock. "Don't talk about being a bastard—"

"It's unseemly for somebody who might lead the Higurashi house, even temporarily, right?" Kikyou cut in, with a cynical smile to her lips.

"Look," Kagome said forcefully, determined _not_ to have a sparring session. "I already asked mom to take care of the paperwork and stuff, but I would like to have your cooperation, too."

Then, Kikyou had made a couple of jibes at Kagome's mother, about being egotistical and an opportunist. Kagome didn't really care to remember the jibes and she had gotten tired of it soon enough. She had stood up and walked to the door. "If you don't really want to help, that's fine, too."

"Kagome," Kikyou had called Kagome back just as Kagome was about to walk out the door. "I suppose that I should help the Higurashi house if my services really are needed."

"Yes," Kagome had replied. She was glad that Kikyou had agreed, but honestly, Kikyou did not have to act like Kagome had begged and pleaded. Kagome kept the sarcasm out of her words. "I wouldn't know what the Higurashi house would do without your aid."

Kikyou nodded regally and Kagome had left.

* * *

Convincing Sango had not been any easier.

"Where do you think you are going to look for Miroku?" Kagome had started off by asking.

"Hmm..." Sango had pursed her lips as she had thought about the answer to that question. Honestly, she hadn't thought about it much, still hoping that Miroku would just show up, explain that something or other happened, she would smack him silly, and then they would get married. Instead, her boomerang had shown up with Kirara, and her world remained conspicuously Miroku free.

"Well," Kagome had continued when Sango had stopped to speculate. "You know, you might want to look to the west."

"You mean, the Western Lands?"

Kagome had winced at Sango's incredulous tone. The plan had sounded like sheer folly when she thought about it. After all, she had just informed Sango that Mr. Higurashi was very probably held against his will at the Western Lands.

"Not quite that far," Kagome amended. "Just, you know, a bit to the west. Near the Ookami Mountain Range..."

"You mean Wolf Prince Kouga's territory?"

Kagome had made a face at Kouga's title. He was not royal, in any sense of the word. "Well... he'd be traveling with us."

Sango had frowned at that. "Why would he do that?"

"Because... I... Well..." Kagome had tried to think of a way to phrase it tactfully and decided to speak bluntly instead. "He's a guest here because he's negotiating for an alliance, and since he has to go back, I thought he'd accompany us and grant us safe passage, you know."

Kagome had waited anxiously for Sango's reply, which turned out to be, "Wait. What do you mean 'us'? You're coming, too?"

"Well..." Kagome had sighed and decided to simply explain everything. Sango was her best friend, and would probably find out everything anyways. "I need to talk with my father before I can decide whether or not to marry Kouga, and he's probably being held hostage by Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru said he can convince Taiyoukai, and I'm willing to give it a shot."

Apparently, that hadn't explained everything. "You're going with Sesshoumaru? You're _trusting_ a blood-bound?" Then, before Kagome could answer, Sango asked the inevitable question. "You're marrying without love?"

"It's not for sure yet..."

"What about being a Higurashi priestess?" Sango had leaned forward and looked at Kagome closely as she had demanded. Higurashi priestesses lost their power on their wedding night unless they married for true love.

"I'm not a priestess," Kagome had protested.

Sango had ignored Kagome, and reaffirmed what Kagome already knew instead. "Priestesses have to marry for true love, or their spirits become contaminated. You _know_ this."

"I'm not a priestess," Kagome had repeated.

"I'm coming," Sango had decided suddenly, still ignoring Kagome. "If nothing else, I have to tell your father not to let you marry Kouga. Gods, do you _want_ to become a misanthrope like Kikyou? She probably did something stupid with her priestess powers."

"I'm not—" Kagome started for the third time.

Sango stood up. "When are you leaving?"

"I was thinking... tomorrow?"

Sango nodded sharply. "I'm coming."

Kagome had been too tired to argue her point about _not_ being a priestess. She was the exception to the rule that all women born into the Higurashi house became priestesses. They had tested her and retested her since her birth and she had never manifested any priestess powers. They had finally understood that her bow was _not_ going to purify the youkai when she had hit one straight in the eye and it had kept on attacking her.

* * *

The next day found the five of them—Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kirara, and Kouga—standing outside the door, saying good-bye. Kikyou had said a quick farewell and left with Inuyasha trailing silently behind her. Souta hugged Kagome and asked her to be safe. Sango was assuring the guests that she was only leaving to visit Miroku's sick mother. Kagome's mother was having a "talk" with Sesshoumaru and Kagome really did not want to know what they were saying. They really shouldn't have anything to say anyways.

When Kagome broke apart from Souta, she ruffled his hair. "It's not like I'm going away forever, you know. Not even a very long time. Just a week or two."

Shippou barreled into Kagome. He round, brown eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "You're going without me?"

Kagome nodded. "It's not safe."

"But _you_'re going," Shippou whined and pouted adorably. The kitsune definitely excelled in the cute department.

"Yes," Kagome agreed and looked for an explanation. "But I have Sesshoumaru and Sango and Kouga to protect me."

Shippou smiled sunnily. "Okay."

Kagome waited for him to say more, but he remained suspiciously silent.

Eventually, all the farewells had been farewell-ed and all the good-byes good-byed. They secured their packs and proceeded to walk out of the gate and towards the sun. Since they needed to go through a mountain range, they had decided to walk instead of riding.

"I can't believe it's afternoon already," Sango muttered. "I didn't know it'd take _that_ long for you to say good-bye. Maybe we should've stayed another night."

Kagome glanced at Sango and continued walking. "It's not my fault that the sun sets early in winter."

"No, it's not," Sango agreed. "But we could've left in the morning. Geez, Your Highness."

Kagome lifted her chin to mimic hauteur. "Well, you are practically, too."

Sango laughed and lowered her voice. "Come to think of it, isn't Kouga a prince, too?" At Kagome's nod, Sango continued, "So, it's only Sesshoumaru who doesn't have the royal attitude."

"No," Kagome disagreed. "Sesshoumaru definitely has the royal attitude."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Six**

Kagome actually found the rhythm of their travel quite soothing. Not to mention that most of the snow had already melted and left only the crisp, clean air behind. She thought that this was the essence of nature and that none of the other seasons could be any better. Of course, she thought this every winter, and was proven wrong every year when spring gently tucked away winter. But nothing, she thought, could be better than this winter.

It wasn't that Kagome didn't worry for her father. Or liked the thought of the impending marriage with Kouga. Of course she wished that Miroku was already married with Sango. And that Sesshoumaru could be freed from whatever bond they had become tangled within.

But even so, there was that frizzle of excitement of actually deciding something, of doing something, and of going somewhere. She had traveled with her parents before, but those trips had lacked the immediacy of things happening and the weight of importance. Besides, she had only tagged along those times, whereas this time, she would make decisions about where to stop and when to go.

Well, not really, Kagome admitted to herself. It was more like the other three agreed on something and asked for her approval. But at least they asked, right?

"So, what do you think?" Sango asked sharply, bring Kagome out of her reminiscence.

"Huh?" Kagome replied intelligently.

Sango shook her head and sighed. "We're a couple of hours away from the next village. Sesshoumaru says we should go for it."

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru's stoic face. "And you and Kouga disagree?"

"The sun's setting," Sango informed Kagome, and Kagome found that the sun indeed hung perilously close to the horizon. "So, we thought we should probably find a place here and camp instead traveling in the dark. And it's a youkai village, and we thought the less we tangle with youkai, the better."

"Why does Sesshoumaru disagree?"

Sango shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?"

When Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly, he looked anxiously ahead on the road. "It's not safe," he started. "I may be able to deal with stray youkai, and maybe Sango and Kouga, too, but—"

"So I'm the liability, then," Kagome concluded for him.

"It would not be comfortable for you to camp outside," Sesshoumaru added stiffly.

"Don't worry about me," Kagome shot back. "If you can handle it, I can, too. In fact, I insist that we camp somewhere in the woods."

There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru bowed shallowly. "As you wish, my lady."

* * *

"So, are the Western Lands far from your territory?" Kagome asked Kouga as they started making camp. She was still upset about Sesshoumaru's attitude—and though she couldn't quite pin down what had made her upset, she knew she was upset. Besides, she needed to know more about Kouga's territory if they were to be married, a possibility that Kagome kept in mind since she really had no proof that Sesshoumaru's persuasion would succeed.

"It's right next to the mountain range," Kouga replied as he stomped on another nail. As far as Kagome understood, the tents would be tied down to these nails stuck into the ground. "If it really came down to Taiyoukai and humans, we'd be caught in the middle of it."

"And you would choose to side with the humans?" Kagome asked.

Kouga shrugged as he worked on another nail. Then, he straightened and winked at Kagome, showing a boyish charm that she hadn't noticed before. "Can't let a cute girl down, now, can I?"

Kagome grinned. It felt refreshing to be with somebody who knew how to have fun—and Sango didn't count because she was understandably worried about Miroku. "No, really."

"Well," he said as he started setting up a tent. "The dogs and the wolves have never gotten along, I guess. Something that one of my ancestors did, Touga Taiyoukai told me once. But he wouldn't tell what it was." Kouga shrugged again. "It's not like I can do anything about it now."

Kagome tucked her feet closer and wished that somebody would set up a fire. Then, she realized how useless she really was. "Oh," she replied and got up. There must be something she could do, like collect firewood.

So thinking, she set off for the trees around the camping site. A few fortunate pine trees still looked green, but the other trees stood pitifully bare. There must be some dead branches they could use for a fire, even if she didn't know how to make one.

Suddenly, she heard a weird noise. "Look out," Sango shouted, her voice strangely urgent.

"Get down!" Kouga's voice sounded strained against Sango's voice.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru shouted simultaneously—a smooth, deep voice even when he sounded worried, Kagome noticed. He sounded much closer than the other two and a moment later, she felt him pull her down.

Kagome felt the breath slammed out of her. She thought she might have sprained an ankle, too, because of the odd way she fell. She was just about to ask Sesshoumaru what the hell he thought he had been doing when a sharp pain on her side shut her up.

In an effort to stop the pain, she put her hand to her side, only to draw it back quickly. The prodding had hurt, and her hands felt sticky and gleamed darkly under the moonlight.

_Blood_, Kagome thought distantly. _I'm wounded._

"What the fuck was that?" Kouga asked rhetorically.

"Shit," Sango cursed, too. It must be serious. "We need to get her to a village. Quick. Here, Kirara can probably carry the both of us."

Instead, Kagome felt herself scooped up by strong arms against a hard chest. Strands of hair--gleaming silver—tickled her face.

"I'll take her." Sesshoumaru asserted, his tone still calm. "I'd be faster."

"It's a youkai village," Kagome heard Sango point out.

"They're not going to like having a wounded human in their mist." Kouga.

"They'll contend with her." Sesshoumaru. Arrogant.

"Why?"

Kagome echoed the thought in her head, but then she had the strangest sensation of flying. Her eyelids were heavy. The words became muffled...

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in the corner of the room as she waited for Kagome to wake up.

The healer had said that she would be fine, but Sesshoumaru could still feel her pain even if her sleep granted her respite from it. He could choose to not feel her pain, but it was almost comforting. Logic dictated that if he could feel her pain, she must still be alive.

And she had to live through this, Sesshoumaru determined. She was his mate—or as good as. She was the Higurashi heir and all the humans counted on her.

If she didn't... if something worse happened... he didn't know what he would do. He knew he should have been more forceful about going to the village. He could have forced them. He shouldn't have kept his identity a petty secret, especially since Kagome might lose her life over it.

Resolutely, Sesshoumaru kept himself still as he waited.

"Urgh..."

He started at her groan and almost jumped to go to her, but then he realized that he had nothing to say. No adequate apologies to offer. He stayed in his seat and waited for her to act first.

Kagome opened her eyes and shut them quickly again. Her side hurt a lot, but less than she remembered. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes carefully and settled for squinting.

She was on some kind of bed or a fairly comfortable pallet. The window—where the winter sunlight burst through—was made of wood, plain but comfortable. The off-white walls were simple and clean. The room was small compared to her own, but probably considered a fair size in this village.

Somebody was well-off, but that still didn't give her a clue as to where she was.

And her side hurt. A lot.

"Where am I?" Kagome wondered aloud.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru answered. "The village elder has graciously accepted to house us while you recover. I expect him, Sango, and Kouga to be back soon."

"Oh." It felt awkward to hear Sesshoumaru but not see him. When Kagome tried to move, though, her entire side burnt up, and so she thought she would just stay still. Besides, Sesshoumaru's voice was nice to listen to. "Thank you for saving me."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the wall next to Kagome's bed. There was nothing for him to say. He hadn't saved her—he had caused this in the first place. He could have... He caught himself before his thoughts followed the same spiral down to how his selfishness might have cost her her life. It was all he had thought about since last night.

Kagome was saved from having to say anything when the door opened.

"Kagome, you're awake," she heard Sango say. "Don't move too much. We're going to have to change the bandages, too."

"I brought back some food," Kouga said. "The youkai were all really helpful. Must be 'cause they know I'm the Wolf Prince."

Another voice that Kagome didn't recognize said, "If you would like, I can change Miss Higurashi's bandages."

"It's okay," Sango said for Kagome. "I can do that."

Instead of leaving, though, the voice asked, "Taiyoukai?"

For one frenzied moment, Kagome thought the man was referring to Taiyoukai or the Taiyoukai heir. But, then she realized that the man must be referring to a taiyoukai and expected Kouga to answer, since he was the Wolf Prince and probably most qualified as a taiyoukai. Instead, Sesshoumaru's voice replied, "Let the taijiya female do it." She supposed that Sesshoumaru could be powerful enough to be a taiyoukai, too. Taiyoukai, in its most general meaning, referred to any youkai with enough power to take on a humanoid form.

"As you wish." Kagome had the distinct feeling that the youkai had bowed before she heard his footsteps leading him out of the room.

"Shoo, shoo," Sango admonished. "I'll call you guys back when I'm finished changing the bandages."

Kagome heard more footsteps and door opening and shutting before Sango's face swam into view.

"Can you sit up?" Sango asked.

Kagome shifted a bit on the bed. It hurt. "If you help me."

Sango proceeded to gently help Kagome sit up. Her shirt was bloodied and the bandages underneath were soaked. Kagome leaned against the wall and Sango unwrapped them. "It looks like it'll heal."

Kagome bent down her head to look at it, and all she saw was a lot of brown stuff—dried blood. But as she looked closer, she saw a faint pink glow. "What's that?" she asked.

"What?" Sango looked at the wound and didn't know if her friend was referring to the bandage, the salve, the blood, or something else.

"That." At Sango's continued confusion, Kagome tried to point to the glowing part on her side. She misjudged the distance, though, and ended up poking herself quite painfully. The pink glow left her side and turned out to be a ball of some sort. "What's that?"

"I don't—" Sango started to answer before she took a closer look at it. "Oh sweet gods!" Sango exclaimed.

"What?" Kagome was starting to get annoyed. She reached out and picked up the pink ball and it stopped glowing. She tried looking at it carefully, but really couldn't tell what was so special about it. It looked like a plastic bead on an eight-year-old's necklace.

"It's—" Sango started answering but was interrupted by the entrance of Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"_You_'ve got it," Kouga said, although Kagome thought that it sounded more like an accusation.

"What has the taijiya done to you?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

For a moment, Kagome could only look wildly between the two of them. Finally, she answered intelligently, "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru tried to calm himself down. Only Kagome and the taijiya were in the room when he had felt the sudden flare of pain and power. But Kagome trusted the taijiya, and so he was going to give the taijiya a chance before he skewered her. "I felt your pain. What has the taijiya done to you?"

"Oh," Kagome replied sheepishly. "I sort of did that to myself. I was glowing funnily and so I kind of poked myself. I don't glow anymore."

At Sesshoumaru's narrowed amber eyes, she added hastily. "It was because some pink ball got stuck in me. See?" Kagome held out the pink ball—still not glowing—in her hands for the youkai to examine.

Sesshoumaru took a step back. Kouga's pale eyes narrowed and lunged at Kagome—or maybe at the little pink ball—shocking her into pulling her hands back, but he was stopped by an invisible wall. Sango shifted her weight so that she was in a crouched position from where she could attack easily.

Kagome looked at the three people. Suddenly, the youkai were complete strangers. Even Sango acted as if on high alert. She felt the increase of tension in the room along with the unnatural stillness.

"Where did you get the Shikon no Tama," Sesshoumaru asked, his voice as cold as the first day she had met him.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kagome repeated. Why would he think that she had the sacred jewel? Wouldn't she actually save her father and stop the impending war if she did? Instead, she was going to plead to the Taiyoukai.

"Don't you even think about it," Sango cut in, pulling out knives that she had hidden in her clothes.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, a dark, chilling sound. He wasn't interested in playing games. He had refrained from killing Kagome. He had even agreed to try to convince his father to let hers go. And all the while, Kagome had been hiding the Shikon no Tama, which, if destroyed, could stop all the disagreements between youkai and humans.

"You think you can stop me?" Sesshoumaru taunted. "Even if your whole taijiya village were here, you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"You're a blood-bound," Sango continued determinedly. She turned to Kagome. "Tell him not to attack."

"What?"

"She can't," Sesshoumaru cut in. "I'm not longer a blood-bound."

He had distinct satisfaction of seeing the taijiya's eyes widen. He also felt Kagome's panic and confusion. She could have spared herself, Sesshoumaru thought, if she had told him, but that he had to find out this way... That she thought to have both the jewel and peace...

The taijiya turned to Kagome. Sesshoumaru felt Kouga getting ready for another attack and knit a web with his youki to hold the wolf prince. He did not need distractions.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

Kagome blinked twice. She peered down at the innocuous-looking pink ball in her hands. "_This_ is the Shikon no Tama?"

"So you didn't know?" Sesshoumaru's caustic question dripped with sarcasm.

Kagome shook her head earnestly. "I poked myself because the wound looked weird, all pink and glow-y and it fell out."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to consider what Kagome had said. It was possible, he supposed, even if it was improbable, and this explanation was congruent with everything else he had learned about her. It explained how she could keep it a secret—because even she didn't know about it. And he wouldn't have to berate himself for believing a beguiling woman so easily.

He approached her carefully and sat down next to her on the bed, as if that invisible wall had never been there. Indeed, it was made up of his own youki. He could sense Kouga struggling, but Sesshoumaru's youki net still held him tight. If the wolf became too annoying, Sesshoumaru could always simply strangle the wolf with the net.

Sango shifted to do something, but stilled with one cutting glare from him. He brought on enough of the demonic haze to let his eyes glow red before he subdued it and turned to Kagome. "May I see the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome looked at the gentle gold eyes and listened to the soft voice. She glanced around at Sango's tense expression and Kouga's frustrated face. Something was going on. Sango didn't trust Sesshoumaru—but she never had. Kouga didn't either, but Kagome wouldn't place too much stock in Kouga's judgments. Besides, Sesshoumaru had always been gentle to her, even when he had been in heat... and she really oughtn't to stop trusting him just because other people didn't.

Carefully she held out her hand with the Tama.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes. The sacred jewel, after being lost to the youkai for hundreds of years, was finally within his reach. He could feel the power radiating off of the jewel and his hands itched to grab at it. But he stopped himself, because he knew that the insidious jewel took over the youkai instead of giving the youkai power.

Besides, he had the answer. Kagome really wasn't willfully hiding the jewel, or she would not have shown him the jewel. He had seen her glancing around and felt her indecision, but she had still trusted him enough to show it to him. Perhaps she didn't really understand the enormity of it all, but Sesshoumaru refused to betray her trust.

"Thank you," he said. "You can put it back now."

"But I have nowhere to keep it," Kagome replied, startling Sesshoumaru. "I'm not going to put it back in me. Since you seem to know more about it, maybe you should keep it. Besides, I can't protect it since I'm not a priestess."

"No," Sesshoumaru said, more forcefully than he had meant to, but he needed to tell himself this as much as he needed to tell her. She had no idea of the jewel's temptation. "You have to protect it. You are the priestess who has enough power to hide its presence and you need to continue doing that."

"I don't have priestess powers," Kagome protested. At Sesshoumaru's chiding look, she added, "Even if I did, I don't know how to use them."

"It's okay. I can teach you," Sesshoumaru offered.

"Oh," Kagome thought about that and accepted. "Thank you"

Sango, though, had more protests. "You can't teach her," she said and refused to back down despite the glare Sesshoumaru was giving her. The crescent moon still scared her shitless, but she realized that she had to protect Kagome from her own naïveté. "You're a youkai. Your youki will fight hers, and one or both of you will get hurt if she unleashes her powers."

"Taijiya," Sesshoumaru said calmly and smelled her fear. Although, he was a bit impressed that she had gainsaid him at all. "Whoever taught you didn't teach you enough."

"My father knows all about youkai," Sango replied hotly.

Sesshoumaru only raised one disbelieving eyebrow and waited.

Soon enough, Sango sighed. "Well, all that any human knows about youkai. You're not very forthcoming about these things. But what he does know is always right."

"Well, then," Sesshoumaru shrugged off her comment. "I guess this is the exception that proves the rule."

Sango was not about to give Sesshoumaru any excuse to spend time alone with the Higurashi heir and the sacred jewel. Especially now that she knew he was no longer a blood-bound. He was dangerous, even if Kagome remained oblivious, and Sango intended to keep her friend safe.

She narrowed her eyes dangerous at Sesshoumaru. "Explain."

Sesshoumaru considered shutting the taijiya up with simpler means, but then Kagome would be upset. Besides, it would probably be better if the taijiya thought of him as an ally. Kagome did listen to the taijiya's opinions. "Simple: our auras accept each other."

Sesshoumaru was tired of this, having to keep everybody content. He let go of the youki net and asked Sango forcefully over whatever expletives Kouga was sprouting. "Did you meet your Miroku yet?"

"Of course not," Sango answered impatiently. Why was the youkai suddenly changing the topic? "I'm on this trip looking for him."

"Well, a traveling priest introduced himself to me as Miroku. Black hair. Purple Eyes. A powerful staff."

"Really?" Sango asked, forgetting that she was upset at Sesshoumaru. Besides, she didn't really need to hold a grudge. Sesshoumaru hadn't hurt Kagome. He had been helpful—suspiciously so... "Where?"

Sesshoumaru pointed vaguely in the direction of the center of the village. Sango jumped up to look for Miroku, but managed to say, "I'll see you later, Kagome."

"But, but..." Kagome sputtered. What was she supposed to do with the jewel?

"I don't think Sesshoumaru will actually hurt you," Sango misunderstood the question in Kagome's voice.

Kagome looked woefully at the jewel in her hands and then looked to Sesshoumaru for direction. "What am I supposed to do?"

To Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru's nails sharpened into claws and cut himself some bangs. Skillfully, he braided his hair he had cut and wound it around the jewel before braiding the rest of the hair. When he finished, he shifted to sit behind her and tied his hair around her neck like a necklace.

Slightly embarrassed, Kagome muttered, "Thanks." She didn't know if hair meant anything to the youkai, but Kagome had been growing hers out for years, and she thought she wouldn't be nearly generous.

"It's okay." In truth, cutting his hair had hurt, because youkai hair acted as reservoirs of power. But Sesshoumaru's hair would re-grow fast enough and this had been the perfect opportunity to give Kagome something personal, as mating traditions dictated. It wasn't a step in the actual mating process, but other youkai would sense him on her and leave her alone. He had had nothing on him because he had been a blood-bound, though, so he had to cut his hair. Even better, because of the jewel's importance, he could be sure that she would always keep the necklace with her. And sensing his youki on the necklace, stray youkai would stay away from her. If they knew what was good for them.

For example, Kouga stiffened with indignation. After all, Kagome had considered marrying him. "You can't," Kouga gritted through his teeth. "What do you think you are doing, you bastard?"

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved since he tied Kagome's necklace for her. So Kagome didn't see him when he grinned maliciously at Kouga, showing off his canines. "I'd prefer for you to call me Sesshoumaru."

"Keh," Kouga spat. "You don't deserve that name."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru replied quietly.

Kagome looked between the two, not understanding the undercurrent between them. Must be youkai business, she thought. Or maybe just male business.

"You don't," Kouga stood his ground. "My father respected Sesshoumaru, an inuyoukai—a Taiyoukai. You, on the other hand..."

Kouga fell silent as he realized what he had just said. His father had told stories of Sesshoumaru the Lost Taiyoukai that had been passed down through the generations. But the youkai were long-lived, even if the wolves seemed to experience misfortune every twenty or forty years. And Sesshoumaru was an inuyoukai. Furthermore, he was powerful, as the alarming youki net had proved.

"Yes, what about me?" Sesshoumaru prompted softly.

Oh... Fuck! Kouga thought. Not only had he doubted and insulted Sesshoumaru—_the _Sesshoumaru—he had been pursuing the woman that Sesshoumaru had marked. Now that the Taiyoukai heir was free again and probably traveling to reclaim his rightful place, Kouga couldn't afford to be on his bad side. His pride, though, wouldn't allow him to grovel. Finally, he settled for, "I shouldn't have doubted your identity, Sesshoumaru."

The rapidity with which Kouga departed vaguely amused Sesshoumaru.

He turned his attention back to Kagome when she started leaning back into his chest.

"Is Miroku really in this town?" Kagome asked quietly with her eyes closed. She was too tired to keep them open.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Not that," Kagome replied. "Just... that's really good for Sango."

Sesshoumaru found himself smiling at her sweet naïveté. "Kagome?" he questioned, but didn't know what he meant to ask. He wanted to listen to her talk some more, though.

"Can we do priestess training later?" Kagome murmured, apparently assuming that he wanted her to train. He supposed that she was too tired to think clearly, because that was the last thing on his mind. "I'm really tired right now."

And she should be, Sesshoumaru thought. She had had a near fatal wound and survived. The fact that she woke up so soon spoke much for her priestess powers. He hadn't planned on pressing her to start her training anyways. The Western Lands were far away, and they had more time together.

If he had his way, they would be mated and they would have a whole lifetime together. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to ask her what he thought about the mating bond they shared, but stopped when he realized that she was already asleep.

He shifted his weight carefully so that her neck looked less uncomfortable and sat down for a long wait.

After all, the new, untrained priestess had just fallen asleep in the presence of a youkai with the Shikon no Tama on her. If he were a lesser man—like Kouga—he would be taking advantage of her right now. So Sesshoumaru had to agree with the taijiya that somebody needed to look out for Kagome, and he was the most qualified. As a taiyoukai—and a Taiyoukai—he had enough power to stop anybody who would hurt the stupidly trusting priestess. And he would.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Yes, everything will be explained. In response to **Walis**'s comments: I'm actually not taking an artistic license with the whole miko thing, mostly—it's going to be explained. I hope, but I'm glad you noticed. Also, I actually don't know how to make the Tama thing not so obvious—since it's pretty much a given because it's a fanfiction. Besides, I know for a fact that some people read these stories when they really should be sleeping and so they do not read so carefully. But if you have a suggestion, please tell me. I'm always looking to try to improve my writing. (I was going to the PM thing, but I've never done it before...)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Seven**

Sango would have expected to see more buildings crowding together, reaching higher and higher into the sky as she walked toward the center of the village. Instead, the buildings looked more and more misshapen and crumbled when she approached the village square. She and Kirara picked their way through the debris that lay across some of the streets when they finally saw the village square. It reminded Sango of the aftermaths of youkai attacks on human villages.

Ah, Sango thought, people. Upon closer inspection, though, she realized that they were all youkai, which probably explained why they had ignored her. On the other hand, though, if a youkai had attacked the village, it had been a strong youkai. Or just a lot of youkai.

That thought made Sango uncomfortable. Few youkai would dare to attack a youkai village, especially one so close to the wolf territory. Unless the wolves attacked them, but she thought there had been an alliance between the village and the wolves. Or perhaps it was the Lord of the Western Lands who had attacked, but he had no motivation, since the wolves' mountain divided this village from his lands.

Sango looked around. Men and women of all ages were helping to clear the debris. Boys ran around, helping where they can. Girls carried food to their parents and giggled as they gossiped.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sango interrupted one group.

"Yes?" The girl answered politely. She looked only a couple of years younger than Sango, with long chestnut hair and pretty honey-colored eyes. She looked completely human.

"I was wondering..." Sango considered how to phrase her question.

"Yes?" The girl looked around her friends. The three of them focused their attention on Sango.

"Have you seen a man—a human man? He's taller than me, with black hair, probably in a short ponytail. He usually carries a staff with him..."

"Oh, him." The girl turned to look at Sango speculatively. "You mean the guy with the pretty purple eyes?"

"Yes, he has purple eyes," Sango agreed, wondering how the girl had had a chance to look into Miroku's eyes.

"They are so _pret_ty," another girl gushed and giggled. "I wonder if he's married. He's so sweet."

"But, Yoko," the third girl admonished. "He's _human_. You can't _actually_ marry him."

"Do you know him?" The first girl asked. "_Is_ he married?"

"Yes, I'm acquainted with him," Sango answered to the first question. She considered telling them that he was married. Or that at least he was engaged. But he hadn't shown up to the wedding, and only the gods knew why he was lingering in this village. Although, Sango thought she could take a fair guess just seeing these young gushing youkai. "I don't know if he's married."

"Really?" the girl name Yoko asked.

Sango refused to debate further. She'd have her talk with Miroku first. "Do you know where he is?"

They shared a glance. "Sure," the first one answered. "I saw him walk that way."

Sango thanked the three girls—youkai girls, she reminded herself—and followed where the girl had pointed. Seeing those girls had been unsettling, because they had appeared so... human. If youkai could be blood-bound, then these girls could be, too. But if these girls could be blood-bound, what would stop humans from enslaving other humans? Only the fact that humans didn't have youki? But humans were ingenious, Sango mused darkly, and she was sure there could be some way to bind humans.

* * *

Sango found Miroku at near the rice fields. Funny, how she had never thought that youkai would eat rice. He stood in his usual purple robe, holding onto his staff and staring serenely over the bare fields waiting to be planted.

"Miroku," Sango greeted to his back as she approached him.

She saw Miroku jump, hesitate a little, and then turn around to face her. His expression was so pleasant that it made her want to throw something at him. Sometimes, she wondered if he was naturally cheerful or it was all a mask.

"Sango," Miroku replied. "It's a... surprise to see you here."

"I'll bet it is," Sango muttered under her breath, but made sure that it was loud enough for Miroku to hear. Then, she asked, "Well, do you want to tell me why you weren't at the wedding? _Our_ wedding?"

Sango had been worried for him. She had thought that something awful had happened to him because she couldn't believe that he would voluntarily miss the wedding. Apparently, she hadn't known him as well as she thought because he was here, whole and well, and not there, where there should have been a wedding.

"I..." Miroku scratched his head as he kept the smile on his face and tried to think of a plausible excuse. "I'm... I was..."

"Distracted," Sango filled in for him. "I know. I saw those youkai girls, too."

"Sango," Miroku tried to placate. "Don't be like this."

"Don't be like what?" Sango found herself shouting despite her plan to talk it out. But she had trusted him, and now he was here. Frolicking with insipid youkai girls. "Don't be upset that the groom didn't show up for my wedding? Or don't be upset that you are here flirting with other girls? Well, you know what? I can tell already what kind of marriage we would have had and I'm _glad_ that we weren't married."

"Sango..." Miroku tried to interject as she took a breath.

She plowed right through, though. "You want to sleep with someone? You want to have that precious heir? Well, that _Yoko_ girl was perfectly willing to elope with you. Marry her! Have your heir with her! Though I don't know what you would give the child."

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing good," he answered quietly.

Sango had run out of things to say. So she glared at him belligerently. "Well?" she demanded. "Aren't you going to give me an explanation?"

Miroku's head shot up. She still wanted him to explain? But what could he say? He hadn't realized the extent of his curse, but his hand had started to throb persistently since he arrived at the village and tried to counter the youkai who had attacked it. Should he answer that he had decided that marriage with her would be too cruel for her? That he would have to die early? That their child would be cursed for life? He looked away again, unable to face the hope that still shone in Sango's eyes. No, he wouldn't to marry her.

"I have no excuses," Miroku said quietly.

Sango felt herself washed over by disbelief, a numbing, almost cleansing feeling. He was not even going to _try_ to explain? He made a job conning people, and he couldn't even find one little paltry excuse to make it better? Was he that sick of her already?

Sango clenched her fists by her sides. Well, she didn't care. If he wanted one of those demure little youkai girls, fine! She had always known that being a taijiya would hinder her love life, but she had thought that Miroku looked past that. Well, apparently he did and decided it wasn't worth it—she wasn't worth it.

"So you didn't think that I deserved to know that our wedding was canceled?" She asked, her voice more calm. She hated the slight tremble, but she couldn't help it. "When did you decide this anyway?"

Miroku had turned back to looking over the bare fields. "Here."

"So, it's Yoko."

For a long moment, Miroku remained silent. His purple eyes gazed calmly at the bare rice fields, and she didn't know if she was more upset with him for leaving, angry at him for abandoning her, upset with herself for not suspecting, or angry at Yoko for... doing whatever she had done.

Then, Miroku broke the silence. "Youkai attacked this village."

Sango looked away from Miroku back to the bare fields. "How many?"

"Two."

"Two bands?"

She saw Miroku shake his head out of the corner of her eyes. His little ponytail waved. "Two," Miroku reiterated.

"Oh."

How could only two youkai tear apart a youkai village? Especially since these youkai were obviously powerful enough to have humanoid shapes as their base form. Sango tried to understand what had happened in the village—it was safer than thinking what had happened with Miroku.

"It was... horrible," Miroku continued. "People running everywhere when the fires started. Then the woman started throwing things with her fan and the little girl just stood there, still as a doll, while her mirror sucked the souls out of the youkai. They stopped suddenly and turned to leave. The little girl returned the souls—or the mirror can't hold them very well. I think some people might have died, but most are just dazed and upset."

"I see."

Miroku sat down. "I think they were looking for something—or somebody. They didn't find it. Or maybe they just got bored and decided to have some fun. I don't know. But the little girl... she was pale as anything, and she just stood there and sucked the souls out of people. I could hear their souls wailing."

"So, Taiyoukai decided to attack the village."

Miroku shook his head. "It wasn't Taiyoukai."

"Then, who? The wolves?"

Again, Miroku shook his head. "I think... they might be Kagura and Kanna. I've never met them before, but I've heard about them."

Sango wondered if she was supposed to recognize these names. As a taijiya, she was required to know all of the important and powerful youkai, but she had never heard of their names, or anybody like them. "Why are you telling me this?"

Miroku hesitated before answering, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, too late," Sango replied caustically. He had no right to act as if he cared. "Because I already did."

* * *

Kagome snuggled closer to the solid warmth. The steady heartbeat comforted her.

Wait... heartbeat?

Reluctantly, Kagome roused herself from sleep. She wasn't quite lying down, she noticed. Instead, she lay... against Sesshoumaru.

This was so embarrassing, Kagome thought. She wasn't just lying next to him which seemed to happen often; she was sleeping in his lap. How was she supposed to explain that? To gain time to think of an adequate excuse, she tried to remain still. Maybe he wouldn't notice that she woke up.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

He didn't sound upset, Kagome was grateful to note, but scrambled quickly out of his lap just in case. She winced when her wound hurt her. "Yes, thank you," she answered politely. "I'm sorry about..." Feebly, she gestured in his general direction.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I don't mind."

Kagome felt herself blush harder. Now she felt like she had taken advantage of him even more, since he was being so nice about it. "Um... what now?"

"Now you eat and then we train," he said.

"You mean, I don't get to rest and heal my wound?"

Sesshoumaru's smile was amused, making his amber eyes sparkle. "You're a priestess, you heal fast. Besides, you asked me."

Kagome thought about it. "I guess you're right."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru answered gravely. "I, Sesshoumaru, am always right."

Laughing at his serious expression, Kagome swatted at Sesshoumaru's arm. "Nobody's always right." Then, before he could protest, she added, "But this time, you're probably right."

At Sesshoumaru's clap, a servant brought food into the room. Kagome was curious to note that the servant was human. Then, she thought about how youkai enslaved humans. If youkai treated humans the same way most humans treated youkai, this human would be living horribly...

"They made you something easy to eat," Sesshoumaru interrupted her train of thought. He scooped a spoonful of the miso soup. "Here, try some of the soup."

Kagome opened her mouth obediently. The soup was good. She tried to take the spoon so she could feed herself, but Sesshoumaru pulled it away. "I can feed myself," she told him.

"But you're sick. You need to be taken care of."

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, but he seemed in earnest about taking care of her. Then, she just needed to let him know that she could handle herself fine. "I can still feed myself."

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru handed her the spoon and she started eating. She hadn't thought that she was hungry, but that first sip of soup had awakened her appetite. After some more bites of food—the fish was good and the noodles tasted divine—she noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking at her quite intently.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Well..." Sesshoumaru pretended to ponder and grinned. "You are the most beautiful thing in this room, and I accept nothing less than the best. So, I have to look at you."

"Oh." Kagome tried really hard not to stare back at Sesshoumaru. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the mirror in the room, because with his lean body, his beautiful face, and his languid grace, she was _not_ competition. And when he smiled... her heart fluttered.

She took another bite of the udon. "Thanks," she remembered to mumble. Then, to change the topic and because she really wanted to know, "Where are we?"

"Shaku."

Kagome swallowed the bit of noodle. "And where's that?"

"It's a youkai village."

"Hmm," Kagome thought about that. They were being treated fairly well by the youkai, considering that there were two humans in the entourage. "Is it the youkai village you wanted to go to last night?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "I should have insisted, but I plan to exact vengeance from him anyways."

Kagome thought he actually sounded dangerous. "It's okay." She didn't want him to get into any fight and endanger himself, especially since he had already saved her life. Besides, seeing the look on Sesshoumaru's face, she thought she felt rather sorry for whomever he planned to take revenge on. "I mean, we have to thank him for finding the Shikon on Tama, right?"

But Sesshoumaru's good mood was gone. "It's going to be more dangerous now that your powers can't conceal the jewel completely anymore."

She sighed. Then, an awful thought occurred to her. "It's not Taiyoukai who attacked me, is it?"

Sesshoumaru looked surprised. "No, it's Naraku. He's a filthy hanyou."

"Is it... bad... to be a hanyou?" Kagome asked tentatively. "Do youkai marry humans so rarely?"

He looked back at Kagome for a long, indecipherable moment before answering, "No, it's not bad to be a hanyou. They are rare only because most youkai mate instead of marry, and it is rare to find humans who are... compatible.

"Naraku is a different story. He used to be human. He was poor and ugly and old. He stole and lived in a cave. One day, he went in a rich man's house to steal. He thought the rich man would not notice as easily, and he was right. But he wasn't prepared for the rich man's excesses. The gold and silver were everywhere, but so were candles that lit the hall. He knocked one down, accidentally, and burnt the whole house down.

"The rich man and his family escaped the fire fine. But Naraku had been stealing, and so he tried to sneak out of the mansion. His clothing had caught on fire, though, and in his panic, he only tried to run from himself.

"In the end, he collapsed on his way towards his cave, tired, hurt, and burnt. It was a priestess who found him. The priestess was gentle and kind. She took pity on the poor thief and brought him to his cave. She knew that the villagers would offer no sympathy for him. So, each day, she went to the cave herself to tend to him until he became better."

"And?" Kagome asked when he had stopped.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her child-like curiosity. "I'll tell you if you continue eating."

"Oh." She hadn't realized that she had set the udon and the chopsticks down.

When she started eating again, he continued, "So the priestess went to the cave and healed the poor thief. And every day, the worthless thief watched the priestess' beautiful face as she healed him. And he came to want to keep her to himself.

"One day, he said to her, 'Will you stay with me?'

"The priestess was surprised, and she replied, 'Until you are well.'

"The thief persisted, 'And after?'

"The priestess replied, 'I go where I'm needed.'

"The thief pleaded, 'You are needed here, for you hold my heart.'

"The priestess replied, 'But my heart is already given. I am married.'

"A dark countenance came over the thief then, and he shouted, 'To whom?'

"The priestess replied, 'To my husband, a great youkai.'

"And every day after, the thief and the priestess remained silent as she came to heal him, until one day, he was as well as he his old, abused body should be. As she had promised, the priestess left him and never returned. The thief railed at this 'injustice' and refused to believe her. He thought she must have been denying him because he was merely human.

"So, when Death finally called to him, he grabbed onto dear life. He soaked his thoughts in evil and welcomed all the lesser youkai to feast upon that black heart. His thoughts were so evil, that they overcame the youkai, and he stole the power of the youkai and became a half-youkai, half-human creature.

"That is the story of the birth of Naraku," Sesshoumaru concluded.

"Did he ever go after the priestess?" Kagome asked. She had finished her udon and started feel tired again, but she felt that the story hadn't finished yet.

"He did," Sesshoumaru answered grimly. His voice had lost its lyrical quality. "She rejected him, and he tried to kill her and her husband. Only her husband survived."

"That's... grim," Kagome observed with a yawn. "I'd hoped he'd become a good person. Or at least, give up."

"He had already turned evil when he stole from the youkai. Or maybe even before," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

She shrugged a little. "Well, there's always hope."

He declined to answer. He would let her keep on believing that if she wanted, but he knew differently. He had seen people turn evil and revel in it. There was no turning back for them.

When Kagome yawned again, she decided she needed another nap and told him so. She snuggled down in the blankets this time and fell asleep before he even had time to reply.

Sesshoumaru knew that he should leave now, as Kagome had fallen asleep on the bed instead of on him this time. The youkai would not harm her because she was under his protection. Besides, it wouldn't be gentlemanly to watch her sleep.

But he hadn't been a gentleman for five hundred years. And if another attack occurred, he was still the one who could protect her best, and he needed to be here if something did happen.

He surveyed the room. It was clean and serviceable, as most village elders' homes were. A simple framed calligraphy adorned the white walls. A few brushes lay on the table and their bags piled around the chair. A plain rug covered most of the wood floor. The unfinished portion of Kagome's food was on the nightstand.

Sesshoumaru was just about to call somebody to take the food away when the bags rustled. He stilled... and sensed a faint youki. A youkai hid in one of their bags.

The bag continued to rustle as Sesshoumaru pulled in his own youki so that it was undetectable. He stalked the bag silently. Then, with one swift movement, he pulled out a bundle of orange hair.

A kitsune was attached to the hair, tears swimming in its wide brown eyes. Sesshoumaru clamped a hand over the kitsune, who looked a bit familiar, before it had a chance to cry out and wake Kagome.

He narrowed his eyes at it. It sniffed and tears leaked down its cheek.

Right, Shippou was its name, Sesshoumaru remembered and relaxed slightly, but its reason for hiding in the bags was still suspect. It had lived in the Higurashi house. He wondered if it had followed Kagome to spy on her. Or maybe it spied on him.

The kitsune made some more muffled noises, gesturing wildly in the air.

"Be quiet," Sesshoumaru ordered it and it nodded fervently a couple of times before he set it down.

"I'm hungry and you're a brute," was the first thing out of Shippou's mouth. Although he whispered it, none of the spitting anger was lost. "I'll tell Kagome."

"What, you think she'll punish me?"

Well, Shippou considered, the inuyoukai didn't really look intimidated by Kagome. Still, Kagome must be able to do something... "You like her," he declared, and had the satisfaction of seeing the inuyoukai's face become impassive, even if it scared him a bit. But Shippou was a brave youkai. "And I'll tell her that she can't marry you."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Maybe it was because Shippou had been raised by Kagome. Or maybe it was because he had grown up with humans. But either way, he lacked the common sense to back down when the inuyoukai's attention was entirely concentrated on him.

"Yup," Shippou declared proudly.

"She wouldn't listen to you," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Of course she would," Shippou argued. "She's my mommy."

There was a long, tense silence. Well, tense for Sesshoumaru. Shippou smirked for his imminent victory.

When Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat, Shippou scampered back in alarm.

Shippou looked up to see the inuyoukai's eyes glowing red, just like the evil youkai that had killed his father. But Kagome wouldn't let an evil youkai near her. So, was this inuyoukai hurting his mommy? Then, he'd have to protect his mommy, Shippou thought.

Sesshoumaru felt his anger flare out of control, and he didn't care. The kitsune's father deserved death—worse than death. Gods, if this kitsune was five or eight—Seshoumaru wasn't very good at judging children's ages—then Kagome must have been ten or twelve when she had slept with the father. Worse, she must have loved him—or at least thought she did—if she had retained her priestess powers...

"Where is your father?" Sesshoumaru demanded, the urge to growl making his question barely coherent.

"U-uh..." Shippou stuttered. He didn't know—how was he supposed to know? The evil youkai had killed his father and taken the skin. He didn't know where the evil youkai was. "I-I... uh... d-d-d-don't know."

Sesshoumaru took one step toward the kitsune. His red eyes gazed coldly down his nose at the kitsune. "Then where did she meet him?"

"Huh?" The inuyoukai looked scary, Shippou felt himself thinking. Why would the inuyoukai ask such a weird question? "He... uh... n-never... uh... met her...?"

Sesshoumaru took another step toward the kitsune, making it squeak. It didn't wake Kagome, though. He lifted a mocking eyebrow, saying that he heard the question mark at the end of its answer "Then, how come you are here?"

"Um..." Shippou didn't like telling people about what happened, but that being known as a former blood-bound is better than death. He said in a rush, "My daddy died and I became a blood-bound and Kagome found me and freed me and now she's my mommy."

It took a moment for Sesshoumaru to process what Shippou had said. "Then she adopted you. You're a youkai."

"Duh!" Shippou gathered the nerve to say. The inuyoukai's eyes were gold again, and it gave Shippou courage. "What, did you think I was a tulip?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered with a snort. "But your intelligence is comparable."

Shippou felt his eyes watering again at the insult. The inuyoukai didn't know anything about him and was insulting him. "Kagome, Kagome!" He called out as he dodged away nimbly from the inuyoukai's hand and jumped onto the bed. "Kagome," Shippou wailed. "The inuyoukai is being mean to me!"

Kagome grumbled in her sleep. Then, Sesshoumaru heard her say, "Sit."

Still puzzled, he listened as Shippou explained hurriedly, as if something was holding Sesshoumaru from attacking and that something would stop soon. "It's another inuyoukai, Kagome. It's not Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Kagome grumbled. It felt like she had just fallen asleep and that she had an awful nightmare of being attacked. Or maybe the whole thing of Sesshoumaru was in her imagination.

"Kagome," Shippou persisted. "If you marry this inuyoukai who's not Inuyasha, you have to make him be nice to me."

"What?" she opened her eyes to find Shippou and Sesshoumaru hovering over her, both looking at her expectantly. Marry? What? Kagome found that her side still hurt. Guess it wasn't a dream. "What?"

Shippou couldn't believe what grogginess had done to his usually intelligent mommy. "He likes you, but he doesn't like me. So you have to make him like me before you marry him." He paused and thought about it. Then, he added, "Of course, if you don't like him, you can always marry someone else."

It took a moment for Kagome to process what Shippou had said. When she understood, she felt the blood rushing to her face and pulled up the blanket to hide under it.

After a while of silence, Kagome decided that Sesshoumaru hadn't left tactfully and that she might as well face him.

A wry smile was on Sesshoumaru's face. "You don't have to say anything," he saved her. "Children only blurt out the truth they see."

"Oh," Kagome said and returned to hiding behind the blanket. She wasn't quite sure how to take that last comment. Perhaps, she thought, she was just thinking too much about what he had said. It was just probably a bit of wisdom he had learned from his long, youkai life.

He must've lived a long time, Kagome thought. If he were a taiyoukai like the Taiyoukai family, he could have lived for hundreds of years already, way longer than her own measly sixteen.

"You need more rest," Sesshoumaru said, interrupting the silence. "I'll make sure the little turd doesn't disturb you."

"Hey," Shippou yelled, full of indignation. "I'm not a turd."

Sesshoumaru picked Shippou up by the collar of his shirt and took him outside the room. "Of course not; you're a tulip."

"Hey!" Shippou's voice filtered back into the room.

Kagome smiled. Shippou always knew how to liven up the day. She had wanted to keep him safe in the Higurashi house, since she didn't know what Taiyoukai would do. But she realized that she should have expected him to find a way to tag along.

"Be nice to him," she requested of Sesshoumaru.

"Of course," he acquiesced regally.

With this assurance, Kagome found herself drifted back to sleep. She hoped she got well soon, because she did not like the drowsiness that hung persistently over her. She figured, though, that the more she slept, the sooner it would probably go away.

* * *

_**Blood-bonds explained:** Youkai have youki. Humans do not. Think of youkai as a layer of soul-energy surrounding the soul. This is why the youkai can mate with each other while humans can only marry. Humans and youkai can marry, too. But when humans and youkai mate, the youkai's youki reaches toward the human's soul and crushes it, basically, because the humans do not have the protection of youki. So, only special people who can manipulate soul energy (read "priestesses") can withstand the youki and mate with a youkai. That's the first step, anyways. And Sesshoumaru managed to kill several of his previous owners that way. (Ouch!)_

_Yes, Sesshoumaru can still back out. And he says he's going to, but we all know that he's just in denial. And about the priests and priestesses not remembering... Well, the blood-bond is an optional part of the mating-bond, except in one special case. The humans took it out of context millennia ago and now have lost its true purpose. But I suppose that Sesshoumaru reminded Kagome. I hope that explanation helped._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Eight**

It took another day before Kagome could get out of bed and she no longer felt sleepy all the time. Sango came in to change Kagome's bandages, which looked so brown that Kagome wondered at how she still had enough blood to live. Under the bandages, though, only a faint scar remained.

Kagome angled her head to look at it more clearly. "But... I was wounded."

Sango shook her head as she took the wet cloth and cleaned off the dried blood. Throwing the bloody bandages away, she remarked, "We both fight youkai. But you, who wouldn't even fight against youkai physically, get the benefit of healing instantly."

"It wasn't instant," Kagome argued.

Sango rolled her eyes and snorted. "One day and your almost-fatal wound healed. That's pretty much instant."

"It still hurt."

"Kouga!" Sango called loudly and then turned to Kagome. "We're going to ask the wolf what he thinks."

They heard heavy footsteps seconds before the door to the room was pushed open. It hit the wall and bounced back, but Kouga pushed it open again, gentler this time. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"It's Kagome." Sango added quickly, "She's all healed."

"No."

"Really," Sango persisted. "She's a priestess. Her kind heals fast."

"Sango—"

"Da-yam!" Kouga whistled and looked impressed. He smiled broadly at Kagome and gave her a brotherly hug. He was definitely impressed enough to forget about Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai. "That's why you're _my_ woman."

Kagome took a deep breath to restrain herself... and slapped him. Her hand stung, but he left her side quickly, too. He looked hurt, "What was that for?"

Before Kagome could make up an appropriate answer, Sesshoumaru entered the room. Shippou followed right behind him and used Sesshoumaru's shoulder as a launch pad to jump into Kagome's arms.

Sesshoumaru's cold gaze swept the room. "What happened?"

Shippou looked up at Kagome with worried eyes. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Sango reassured them quickly. "I was just pointing out that Kagome's already healed. There's only a faint scar on her side, and even that will probably heal quickly."

"Yay!" Shippou shouted exuberantly from Kagome's arms. "Now you can run and play with me."

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's reaction. To her disappointment, he simply nodded acknowledgement, as if he had expected it.

Well, Kagome hadn't, and she thought it was quite marvelous. Unlike everybody else, she hadn't even suspected that she had priestess powers. Well, okay, Sango did try to convince her, but all the tests had resulted in a great big lack of priestess powers. This was great, she thought. Now she could do all sorts of stuff, like protect people and heal people. She wouldn't be helpless. And, Kikyou could no longer disdain her for being powerless.

On the other hand, Kagome hoped that she wasn't stronger than Kikyou. The most powerful priestess of each generation became the Higurashi priestess, who was responsible for officiating every single showy dress-up event. Besides, she would have to remain chaste or marry her true love—who would _not_ be Kouga, and any possibility of an alliance between them would go kaput. Furthermore, she wouldn't be the heir anymore, since the heir and the priestess could not be the same person. Instead, Kikyou would become the heir, and right now, Kikyou was a little too wrapped up in her private affairs to handle the public affairs well.

"The village elder agreed to offer us hospitality for several more days," Sesshoumaru informed them, changing the subject. "We should stay."

"We can't possibly impose on them," Kagome protested.

"I assure you, he was quite willing."

Riiiiiight, Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru intimidated most people on first sight, and he showed little qualms taking advantage of it. Kagome, though, knew that they weren't just staying in the guest room of their host's house. They had taken over the master bedroom. Of course the village elder would want his room returned. She would not let Sesshoumaru take advantage of the village elder's hospitality.

Seeing Kagome's hesitation, Sesshoumaru told her, "We're training your priestess powers before we start traveling again. At least until you have basic control over it. You would not wish to purify all the youkai in the village now that your priestess powers are no longer entirely focused on hiding the jewel. Besides, you'd be able to defend yourself."

"Fine," Kagome capitulated belligerently. So he thought her power was unreliable and she was weak. Well, he'd have to excuse her, because she was only human.

Sesshoumaru threw her an enigmatic look. At least, Kagome couldn't decipher it. "It's for your good."

As he walked out of the door, Shippou jumped out of Kagome's arms to follow. Kouga bowed shallowly and turned to leave, too. What was this? Kagome thought. Great and almighty Sesshoumaru-sama's entourage? As if he was the royalty of all royalty. She couldn't help but shout to his back, "I _know_."

When all the males left, Sango glanced at Kagome, puzzled. "It's nearing that time of the month, isn't it?"

Kagome frowned at Sango. Since when did Sango become so nosy? "None of _your_ business."

"Okay, okay," Sango said, putting her hands up in a mock surrender, but Kagome could see the knowing snicker on her friend's face. "You should at least get cleaned, right?"

Kagome grumbled about cleanliness and being sick and cold winter baths as she scooted to the edge of the bed to get up.

"Don't worry," Sango soothed. "The village elder has a tub. We just need to get Kirara to heat up some water."

* * *

Kagome had expected rest after her bath. Maybe a tour around the village or just sitting in her room and talking. Nothing too strenuous, though, since she had just recovered.

Instead, Sesshoumaru had urged Kagome to sharpen her priestess powers. In case anything came up, he had explained, but she knew he was remembering the incident in the woods. She wondered if he would have chased after the youkai right then and there if she hadn't been fatally wounded.

Still, she had realized the truth in his words and stood in the village elder's garden. It was nothing like the Higurashi gardens, but the weeds were controlled and the plants were in neat rows.

She glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "What now?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be staring across the garden at the fence on the other side, away from the house. "Now you demolish that."

"What?" Kagome turned to look at him, but he wasn't pointing at anything. He just looked across the garden. "I can't see what you've set up there. My eyes aren't that good."

"I haven't set anything up," he corrected.

"Then what do you want me to blow up?" She glanced between him and the other end of the garden. He hadn't started pointing, and she still only saw the fence.

Sesshoumaru gave her a mild look. Mildly amused? Mildly chiding? Mildly frustrated—nah, Kagome decided. Sesshoumaru probably didn't know how to be frustrated. He knew how to be angry, though, but she very much doubted that he could be mildly angry. "The fence," he answered.

Kagome turned to look at the fence. It was as it had been in the last ten minutes: a white, harmless, defenseless, decorative little fence. And the property of the village elder who was offering them hospitality. Didn't some gods frown on malice towards hosts? "Why?"

"Don't worry," he replied instead of answering her question. "You won't be able to do it anyways. It's just an aim so you can get used to the feel of your power."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked. So he knew how to manipulate auras, but he was also born with his, and had well over hundreds of years to practice. And even if she was perfectly useless with her powers—which she obviously wasn't, or he would have detected the precious little jewel on her much sooner—he still had no right to take that condescending tone with her. "I can _so_ do it."

"Oh?" He raised an infuriating, perfectly shaped, aristocratic eyebrow.

"Of course I can," Kagome bluffed. She turned toward the fence and narrowed her eyes at it and heaved like she really needed to go to bathroom the big way. And nothing happened. Heave. Wait. Nothing. Heave. Wait. Nothing. And she realized that she had no idea how to go about it.

Just as she was about to ask him for a hint, he said, "Ready to learn yet?" She could see a smug smirk on his lips and turned to glare daggers at the fence. She pretended that it was a giant centipede youkai and its shriveled black heart lay right across from her.

Bam!

With a silent crack—Kagome never actually believed in them—she felt something flood out of her and expand. It hit the spot on the poor fence, but something absorbed it soon after that.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru to see what he thought. She couldn't help but smirk as she gloated, "I told you I can."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Very good for your first try."

She turned to face him completely. "What do you mean 'very good' for my 'first try'? I'll have you know that I actually hit the spot, and you thought I couldn't do anything."

"I knew you could hit it," Sesshoumaru countered coolly as Kagome sputtered. "But your aim is nonexistent—your power spread in a circle away from you. Consequently, the intensity of your power decreased, and was easily absorbed. Do not be too upset, though, because your power would probably still have stung any youkai it reached if I had not contained it."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, indignant. "What are you, super youkai?"

"The term is taiyoukai," Sesshoumaru corrected infuriatingly mildly. "You will not hurt me because I am blood-bound to you."

"No, you're not."

"Of course I am."

"But... you said you weren't a blood-bound. I remember that conversation."

Sesshoumaru sighed and his expression stated plainly that even a five-year-old should understand. "I am not a blood-bound, because the dynamics of our bond has changed. But I am still blood-bound to you." At Kagome's disbelieving look, he added, "Surely, you didn't think that the blood-bond just disappeared."

"Well... yes," Kagome admitted. "I mean, you were no longer under any compulsion to do what I said."

"You think that that was the entire purpose of the blood-bond?"

She saw the expression of open disbelief on his face for the first time. She scowled. Wasn't it the entire purpose? "What else is there?"

He looked back at the hole in the fence. And the blackened grass in front of it. "This time, try to give your energy a direction."

"What else is there to the bond?" Kagome persisted.

She swore that he rolled his eyes, but he wasn't actually so crass. Well, the bond pertained to her and she wanted—scratch that, needed to know. "I suppose you will find out eventually."

"But I want to know _now_." Kagome found that her voice had sneaked into the whiny range.

"It does not affect you," he answered.

Even she recognized the answer as evasive. "I don't believe you," Kagome declared. "I think it does something so awful that you don't want me to know. But I do. So tell me now."

She looked back to find gold eyes gazing intensely into her own brown ones. She gulped.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied in a soft whisper, and Kagome could feel his deep, smooth voice sliding over her. "The bond is reversed now, and I can make you do whatever I want. I can make you stay still without tying you up and have my way with you—do all sorts of things to you, and you won't be able to stop me. That's the nature of the bond now."

Honestly, Kagome thought that she might not want to stop him. She gulped again. "Um," she tried to say, but her voice came out embarrassingly hoarse. "Um," she managed, better the second time.

Sesshoumaru straightened up and sighed. "I was teasing you. Don't take it so seriously."

"Oh." Kagome hoped that the traitorous disappointment wasn't nearly as strong in her voice as it was in her head.

"Now concentrate on a direction and send your power in that direction," Sesshoumaru directed.

Momentarily, she marveled at his ability to keep on task and pretend that he hadn't just made an extremely... upsetting... joke. Yes, it was a very upsetting joke. She didn't appreciate it at all. She wasn't even mildly interested in what he had suggested, and she had only be flustered because the only other time she had done anything remotely close to it was with him.

Okay, who was she trying to kid again? What he had said was definitely hot.

In any case, she wasn't in the mood to practice her miko powers anymore. "I'm tired," she declared. She _had_ just healed, and so he really ought to cut her some slack. "I'm going to drink tea, eat biscuits, and sleep. In that order."

* * *

It took several days before Kagome figured out that direction didn't help her aim. Instead, she had to pretend to shoot at her target through a hole in an invisible barrier. Sesshoumaru set up some actual targets and wouldn't relent until Kagome had gained a relatively accurate aim. So, now, if a youkai waited for about two or three minutes before attacking her, she might be able to defend herself.

Which was really very useless, when Kagome thought about it. No youkai—not even the stupid, weak ones—would wait before an attack. Still, her skill had satisfied Sesshoumaru sufficiently so that they moved on, and traipsed through the woods some more. The air turned chill again and Kagome tired easier because they had started to climb Kouga's mountain. Shippou remained subdued, saving up energy for the climb instead of bouncing around and chattering needlessly. Even Kouga's step seemed more labored. Surprisingly--or maybe not—only Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed. His reticence and stoic expressions remained unaltered.

Kagome thought that she might even have been more talkative—the sun was bright, if harsh, and the view down the valley was amazing—if Sango was with them. Instead, she had decided to stay in the village a bit longer. Since they planned to stay at Kouga's lair for a while, Sango had said she'd catch up with them there.

So, Miroku had been in the village. But Sango neither brought him back nor talked about him. Kagome worried for them, but there was nothing she could do. Besides, they were meant to be, and Kagome thought that fate wouldn't be quite _that_ cruel to split them up.

Kagome trudged up the mountain slowly. Kouga led the way, ten or fifteen paces ahead, Shippou somewhere between Kouga and Kagome, and Sesshoumaru never more than a step behind Kagome.

The climb was tiring. It was exhausting. And for some reason, she thought that it felt rather grim, too.

* * *

Kikyou sat on her bed, her back against the headboard and staring out the window. It was a cloudless night, and the stars twinkled prettily, especially without any moonlight obscuring their faint rays.

The door opened so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. A black shadow padded toward the Kikyou's bed, but stopped before he reached it. Kikyou had almost forgotten what Inuyasha looked like with black hair, and now all the memories came in a rush, memories of him with his black hair and human ears and how she used to sit by him for the entire night because he was too wary to rest.

"Inuyasha, don't come any closer," she warned.

In response, his bare feet padded two steps toward her, bringing him right next to her bed.

She sighed. "You know that you'll still feel it at sunrise."

Inuyasha nodded softly. "May I sit by you?"

While he was human, the blood-bond lay dormant, since his youki disappeared. Even so, he was stronger than her and she didn't want to push his docility. She shifted a couple of inches over to give him room to sit.

"I shouldn't let you do this," Kikyou commented, almost absently.

They both sat to watch the night sky. The star twinkled as they had for eternity. It wasn't the season for shooting stars yet, or Inuyasha thought that he might make a wish.

Kikyou sat, tense because a strange intensity had replaced Inuyasha's old familiarity, but also comforted because he was Inuyasha. And sitting by each other through the night of a new moon was something they had done every month.

"You love me," Inuyasha blurted unexpectedly in a soft whisper and suddenly found himself wishing it were true. Wishing it so much that he could feel his body shrinking around his heart. Wishing it that he was willing to climb out of his skin to make it true. Wishing... and knowing that it wouldn't be true, and maybe never had been. Or worse, that she had loved him, and he was unworthy of it. After all, that was the problem, wasn't it? All his life, he had been pushed away—by his father, by his brother, by all the other youkai—and he had thought that he had finally found contentment staying beside Kikyou, but he had to mess it up the moment she had acted on her feelings and freed him from the blood-bond.

Unwittingly, Inuyasha found his sight blurring when Kikyou didn't even deign to answer. The human body was truly weak, and he didn't know how he could live a life in it the way Kikyou did. But he had been willing to try, if she had wanted him to. Well, she didn't want him to do anything anymore but to leave her alone.

Kikyou kept her eyes firmly fixed on the stars outside. They twinkled prettily. She figured that there was no point refuting his claim, since he was right. She loved him and she admitted it. She loved the hanyou who was so unsure of himself. She loved the boy who had trusted her despite her aloofness and that she was his mistress. She loved his uncertain smile and his bright dreams of their future together.

But now bitterness laced her memories of him and her love. She couldn't see his sweet gold eyes without seeing the angry red ones. She couldn't remember his gentleness without remembering his claws stained with Kaede's blood. And she couldn't trust him because she would always remember his betrayal.

"I—" they both said at the same time, wanting something explained. But then they both stopped to listen to each other.

And another awkward silence reigned.

Before either of them could formulate a proper response, a spark of youki lit the room like fireworks. Both Inuyasha and Kikyou rolled off the bed and stood defensively against the youkai.

He had wavy black hair and strange brown eyes with white pupils. After a careful reassessment, Kikyou decided that the person's youki flickered too much for him to be a youkai—probably a hanyou, then. "Naraku," Kikyou took a stab at guessing his identity. "I've heard about you."

"Oh?" The hanyou replied, but didn't refute her acknowledgement. "Then you must also know why I am here."

Kikyou stared at him for a moment longer. "You search here futilely. I do not have the Shikon no Tama."

"You do," Naraku insisted. "You are the Higurashi priestess."

From beside Kikyou, Inuyasha's voice dripped of venom. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Naraku managed to look amused, a smug smile on his face. "I came to claim the Shikon no Tama, hanyou."

"Keh," Inuyasha spat. "You are one to talk, bastard."

"Inuyasha," Kikyou admonished calmly before turning her attention to Naraku again. "I wonder why you have chosen now of all times to attack."

"Indeed," Naraku replied. "I'm afraid I do not have time to reminiscence with you, Kikyou. So please give me the Shikon no Tama."

"I have already informed you, Naraku: The Shikon no Tama is not within my possession."

Naraku's eyes narrowed ominously. "Then you will tell me who holds the Tama."

At this, Kikyou laughed. "You think I would not have tried to obtain the Tama if I knew its whereabouts? Naraku, I know you take me for a fool, but I have not thought the same of you. Until now."

"Kikyou," Naraku said, warning thick in his voice as he took a measured step towards her. He was vaguely amused to notice that the powerless hanyou took a defensive stance in front of her. "You push my patience."

"Indeed. I was unaware that you had any." Kikyou stepped out from Inuyasha's protection. It wasn't as if he could actually do anything in his current state. "You have yet to answer my question. Why have you attacked now?"

"It wasn't a question the last time." Naraku surveyed the room. Apparently satisfied that nothing could hurt him, he turned his attention back to Kikyou. "The Taiyoukai heir is no longer within your household."

"The Taiyoukai heir?" Kikyou repeated and took his silence to be affirmative. So the rumors were true, though she wondered where he had been hiding. "Even if he were here, he would not have offered us aid."

"Irrelevant." Naraku waved her protestation aside. "He is blood-bound and must therefore protect." At Kikyou's stoic silence, he frowned a bit. "Surely, the mikos have not forgotten that the blood-bounds protect."

"Of course not," Kikyou answered glibly, even though she had never heard anyone say that protection was the primary function of a blood-bond. Usually, an owner ordered the blood-bound to protect the owner, since youkai were stronger than humans, but that was simply a way to use a blood-bound. "Most people use blood-bounds as guardians."

At this, Naraku laughed. It was an arrogant and careless laugh. "You really _don't_ know anything about blood-bounds."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "_This_ is irrelevant. You have come for the Shikon no Tama and I do not have it. Now you should leave."

"Oh, I don't think so," Naraku shot back and repeated himself. "Of course you have the Shikon no Tama. You are the priestess of the Higurashi House."

"If I had the jewel, do you not think that the hanyou beside me would be human?" Kikyou shot back.

Naraku chuckled. "I do not think so, Kikyou. Not only would that be a selfish wish—and therefore the Tama would remain. I have also heard of your falling out with him a couple years ago. You would not have given him the Tama."

"What do you know?" Kikyou dared him to answer. Kaede's death had occurred just when winter melted into spring and Kikyou had let her love with Inuyasha blossom. Although everybody had known that Kikyou's love with Inuyasha had wilted, nobody should know enough to say definitively that she would renege on her promise to give him the Tama, if she had it. Which was all irrelevant, because she did not have the Tama.

"Everything," Naraku answered, spreading his hands out magnanimously. He peered at Kikyou for a moment. "You know, you show a strong family resemblance. Maybe Kaede would have, too, but she never got the chance to grow up."

"What do you know?" Now, an edge of desperation crept into Kikyou's voice. Everybody thought that Kaede had died of a fever and other complications from the normal flu. She didn't need Naraku to answer, she told herself. She knew what had happened. She knew what Inuyasha had done. And it was stupid, stupid, _stupid_ of her to still hope of Inuyasha's innocence.

"Why don't you ask that hanyou there?" Naraku brushed a stray lock of black hair behind his ear and smiled. "Oh, but I have forgotten. He would not have remembered much. He was in his demonic haze because he was too weak to fight me as a hanyou. Still, I succeeded in Kaede's death in the end. It was useless, though, since she refused to tell me where the Tama was."

"You!" Kikyou gasped and looked bewildered. Her glance alternated between Inuyasha and Naraku. "It was _you_ who killed Kaede."

"Of course," Naraku agreed. "You didn't think that just anybody could defeat Inuyasha, did you? So, you really should stop blaming him for protecting you sister inadequately. After all, he even called on his demonic haze."

Kikyou found nothing to say. Her brown eyes were still wide with shock.

Suddenly, Naraku's harsh laughter crashed through the silence. "You thought it was Inuyasha, didn't you? You thought _he_ could bear to kill a little girl, your sister. You thought your lover is a murderer." He laughed so hard that his words became incoherent and he tried to stifle it. "Oh, this is too rich. I should never have told you. But I'm glad I told you because this is too entertaining."

Kikyou's face was impassive again. It was easy to pretend she felt nothing. It was easy to feel nothing and block out all her confusing, wayward thoughts. She would sort them out eventually, but right now, she needed to rid the room of Naraku. "I do not have the Tama."

Naraku's unnatural eyes flickered before his mouth turned up into a semblance of a smile. "Of course not, dear child, but I will let you find it, and then you should give it to me. If you are nice about it, I won't kill you."

She wondered what prompted his sudden change of mind.

"You know," he said again before she could say anything. "The family resemblance is really quite strong."

Before Kikyou could demand that he clarify his cryptic comments, he was already gone. It made Kikyou wonder a little if it wasn't all an illusion to begin with. But even illusions could hurt, if they were this powerful.

Inuyasha started walking toward the window, and made as if to jump down to the garden.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou called.

"I can't leave you," he replied solemnly without turning around. "I just... need some time to think things through."

She did, too. But she felt as if he were rejecting her. Or maybe it was simply her own insecurity at being surprised in her own room. Or maybe she knew that she had already pushed Inuyasha too far away. "You..." Kikyou didn't know what she had planned on saying, but a part of her thought quite inanely that if she just talked long enough, he wouldn't leave.

"I'll feel it at sunrise," Inuyasha finished her sentence for her, echoing her warning earlier, and Kikyou felt the blow of her own words thrown back at her. His voice wasn't even accusatory, but she thought that she heard a bitterness that she had created.

With nothing more to say, Kikyou went back to bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she could at least sort her thoughts out by morning. She'd be able to inform Inuyasha of her decision when he came back.

And he would, if nothing else because he was blood-bound.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Nine**

Inuyasha was sitting against the wall across from Kikyou's bed when she woke up. His head was bowed and he remained silent, but from past experience, she knew that he was also acutely aware of his surroundings. He probably realized that she was awake.

"Good morning, Kikyou," Inuyasha confirmed her suspicions.

"Good morning," Kikyou replied. The routine was comforting and safe, but she knew that soon enough, they would be on shaky grounds. So, she might as well say what needed to be said. "I have decided that it is unfair to hold you to the blood-bond."

"Did you plan to repudiate me again?" Inuyasha's voice remained carefully neutral.

Kikyou looked away from his piercing gold gaze. "There's no other way."

"The hell there isn't!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly, startling Kikyou into looking at him again. "Do us both a favor and stop thinking you know everything because you don't. I've told you this and I'll tell you again: I don't want out from the blood-bond. If I did, I'd've killed you last night, when I was human."

"Your ownership would have simply reverted to Kagome."

"Exactly," Inuyasha said. "And she dislikes the thoughts of blood-bounds."

"Fine, then," Kikyou yelled at him. "Kill me if it'll make you happy."

Inuyasha sighed. That was a dangerous order that she gave him, since he would have had to obey her command. If he would have been happier with her dead, he would have had to kill her. "Kikyou, you're not listening to me. I'm saying that I'm your blood-bound because I want to be. I don't want out."

"Inuyasha..."

He heaved another tired sigh. "Look, let's just pretend that none of this happened."

"I—" Kikyou was about to protest, but then she thought about what he had said. He was right in that she didn't know everything. But was he right in that other people might make better decisions? Maybe, but only if they were looking out for her interests in the first place, and she knew that this was a world of each for his own. But maybe, maybe... she'd listen to Inuyasha this once. "I'll try."

Inuyasha smiled gently, and it felt like Before again.

* * *

"I thought that Taiyoukai and Higurashi aren't on good terms," Miroku broke the awkward silence.

Sango sighed and took in the little room. It was clean and serviceable, but the ceiling hung low and the plaster was starting to come off the walls. She was relieved that he chose a safe topic. "They aren't. Apparently, there might be war soon."

"Is that why Sesshoumaru is traveling with them?"

She frowned a little at the odd phrasing of the question. "He's Kagome's blood-bound."

"So she's accepting Taiyoukai's condition," Miroku mumbled more to himself than to Sango. After a thoughtful pause, he added, "I wonder if it was better if she hadn't. Now, Taiyoukai will know for sure that Higurashi lied."

"What?" Sango understood Miroku's words, but they weren't adding up. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome's blood-bound," Miroku replied with patience. At her continued blank stare, he clarified, "Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai. The Taiyoukai heir."

"What?" Sango's voice squeaked unnaturally high in the confines of Miroku's borrowed room. "Sesshoumaru... Taiyoukai?"

He nodded solemnly, unable to understand why she was in shock.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

He nodded again. "The mark of the Moon is the line marking of the Taiyoukai family. There was only one Taiyoukai born in the last thousand years without the marking, and he was a hanyou."

Sango grabbed onto one of Miroku's wrists too tightly. "Then we have to go tell her now."

Miroku's purple eyes widened in surprise. "You mean, she doesn't know that Sesshoumaru's Sesshoumaru?"

Sango shook her head in affirmation.

"I had thought that he traveled with her willingly... but if he's a blood-bound, things can become... complicated."

"You mean dangerous?"

"Complicated," Miroku repeated himself. "And maybe dangerous."

Sango thought about that for another moment. "Would it ameliorate the situation if he weren't a blood-bound?"

"Repudiation?" Miroku suggested skeptically. "Considering the tales about the Taiyoukai family and Sesshoumaru in particular—which you should know, since you're a taijiya—I doubt that anybody, most youkai included, would survive Sesshoumaru's wrath at being a blood-bound and treated like a slave. Not to mention, repudiation often releases the violent side of a youkai completely." He paused and looked at his hands in his lap. A guard covered one of them, spelled to keep the curse from spreading. "Frankly, I'm surprised that she's still alive, even if Sesshoumaru's still a blood-bound. I've heard rumors... about how he kills his owners. Most blood-bounds can't do that."

Sango stared at the table as Miroku fell silent. Sesshoumaru was violent, he had reminded her suddenly, though she couldn't imagine how she had forgotten it in the first place. Maybe it was his stoic silence. Or his urgency at taking Kagome to safety when she had been injured. Or maybe it was how he had worried, his normally impassive eyes clouded with anxiety as he had waited for Kagome to wake up.

But the fact that he was the Taiyoukai heir changed things considerably. Ulterior motives sprang up where Sango had only seen concern—and maybe even a little bit of affection—between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, especially since Kagome now held the Shikon no Tama...

And the memory of her very first meeting with Sesshoumaru became vivid in her mind: his careless threats, his easy puff of poisonous smoke, the eerie glint in his cold, gold eyes, and the cruel slant to his smile as he taunted her and dared her to tell on him...

And he was _not_ a blood-bound. Sango had thought Kagome safe with Sesshoumaru, because she had thought he wanted to keep Kagome safe. And he might still want to keep her safe, but what would happen once he reached his own territory? Once he regained his lost status and power, how would he discard Kagome?

The only other people traveling with Kagome were Kouga and Shippou. Kouga might have good intentions, but he refused to take risks, and certainly not when a confrontation with Sesshoumaru was sure to bring the worst repercussions. Besides, Kouga's territory bordered the Land of the West. Shippou, too, would want to protect Kagome, but he was so young that he would probably need more protection than he could provide for her.

Sango clenched her fists in sudden agitation. She looked at Miroku carefully. "What if Kagome had somehow freed him already?"

Miroku was startled into meeting Sango's eyes. "She's already repudiated him?"

"Yes," Sango nodded. Then, she reconsidered her answer. "Well, maybe not. He's not visibly angry or unstable. And he's still around her. Most repudiated blood-bounds stay away for at least a year, because of the pain of repudiation."

Miroku sighed as he tried to puzzle it out. "Are you sure that he's no longer a blood-bound?"

Sango frowned at the question. "He said so himself. Kagome... never confirmed it, though."

Miroku rubbed his forehead. "Maybe he told the truth. But he could have lied, too. It's not difficult, since Kagome does not have experience with blood-bounds."

Sango nodded in reluctant agreement. "I need to tell her."

"What?"

"About the possibility that Sesshoumaru lied to her... and who Sesshoumaru is. Kagome doesn't know. I have to leave as soon as possible. There are still a few hours of sunlight left."

Miroku pulled on Sango's wrist as she stood up. "You shouldn't."

The spark that _still_ jumped between them had surprised her and it took her a moment to respond. "What? Why not?"

Seeing that Sango would hear him out, Miroku let go of her hand quickly. It was uncomfortably warm and soft and smooth under his hand. "You shouldn't tell her. He... Youkai have very good hearing, and it would not do to make an enemy of the Taiyoukai heir, especially if he's already free. Besides, there are probably reasons that Sesshoumaru did not tell Kagome of his real identity... especially since it's probably the easiest way for him to gain freedom. You shouldn't risk it."

"So I should just keep my friend in blind danger?" Sango asked angrily. "I knew you are about self interest, Miroku, but I am not. Besides, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't tell her when he can hear us."

"But she would still act differently. She's not very good at deceptions."

"Unlike you," Sango responded bitterly. The bitterness had taken her by surprise, since she had felt very professional when they were just talking about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. But now that Miroku was revealing all the little personality faults to which Sango had been blind before, she felt a great pressure pushing in on her.

"I—"

"I don't want to listen to your paltry explanations," she decided suddenly. It wasn't worth it to get upset over somebody like Miroku. Not even if she _had_ thought that he was the love of her life. "I'm leaving now."

This time, Miroku didn't stop her as she stood up to leave the table. As she was just about to step outside the door, though, she heard him say, "I'm coming with you."

"I don't need you," Sango shot back.

Miroku didn't argue. "But Kagome might."

Sango didn't bother arguing, because Miroku was a very strong adversary against youkai. Besides, only he could change his own mind once it was made up. _Always a protector of the defenseless_, she thought. He had once said that he admired her strength, but now Sango wondered if the admiration made him feel inferior. Maybe that was why he decided against the marriage.

Marriage, marriage, marriage. Spending time with Miroku would only remind her of being stood up at her own wedding. But she couldn't worry about that now, not with the Taiyoukai heir, free for the first time in five hundred years, shepherding the Higurashi heir to the Western Lands for unknown reasons.

Sango would be strong. For her friend's sake. And for humanity's sake. And she would accept Miroku as a traveling companion because Miroku could make the difference between death and survival if youkai attacked them.

Once it was all over, though, Sango would have her good, long cry in the comfort of her own room.

After she castrated Miroku.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help it. She looked around a bit suspiciously as Kouga proudly announced, "Home, sweet home."

It was a cave on the side of a mountain, just as he had promised. But after all the "Wolf Prince" business, she had expected... well, not this. Hidden on the side of the mountain, behind some trees, was an inconspicuous little opening. She would have to bend down to get through. She didn't know what to expect inside, but it seemed rather dark. Not a flicker of light showed from inside.

Kouga led the way through. Shippou huddled in her arms. And Sesshoumaru shepherded them from behind. Resolutely, Kagome bent at the waist—quite low—to enter the cave. She would not add her own anxiety to Shippou's.

And she was surprised. The inside was unlit, but the sun lit the cave surprisingly well. Although, Kagome suspected that was just because of the time of the day. It was roomy and airy. Skins lay on the stone ground for people to sit on and the wolves who sat on them look quite comfortable. A simple but imposing stone chair was seated at the far end of the cave. She rather suspected that it was the throne.

Kouga hurried towards the chair and sat down just after Sesshoumaru came inside.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly toward Kouga in acknowledgement. "Nice lair."

Kouga smiled, a bit strained. He had hoped that he would be sitting in his throne by the time Sesshoumaru came through, in which case Sesshoumaru would have had to bow to him and acknowledge him as the one with the higher rank. At least, Kouga thought, Sesshoumaru had acknowledged them as equals. He hadn't had to.

Kouga replied evenly, "Of course, it is nothing compared to where you live."

The wolves, who had lain about lazily, perked up at this. Those in their wolf forms swiveled their ears to make sure that their proud leader had just humbled himself.

When no answer was given, a wolf spoke up, "And where's that?"

Before Kouga could answer, Sesshoumaru spoke up, "At the Higurashi house."

One of the wolves whistled lewdly.

Kouga decided to ignore the wolf. He would deal with the wolf later. Instead, he decided to formally announce Sesshoumaru first, as he had the highest ranking of the visitors. "This is Sesshoumaru—"

Before he could finish, though, another wolf asked loudly, "We don't care about the dog. We want to know who the good-looking lady is."

Even though the wolf had referred to Kagome as a "lady," there were obvious implications in the wolf's question, mainly if she was Kouga's and if the other wolves could "share." Kouga watched Sesshoumaru stiffen beside him and felt a tendril of apprehension.

But Kouga wasn't going to apologize for the behavior of the wolves. They were exiled to this strip of the mountain because of a long-forgotten transgression. They acted as buffer between the humans and the Western Land. They had a hard enough time scraping enough food to survive. The mere fact that Kouga's father had educated him at all before his father's death had been a near miracle.

Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai probably lived in a palace and had had two hundred years to learn from the Lord of the Western Lands. Well, Kouga wasn't going to apologize and that was that. Still, he kind of wished that the wolves at least knew what the personal item of a youkai—in this case, Sesshoumaru's hair—on another meant.

Instead, he answered the wolf's question, "She's Lady Kagome Higurashi. Mind you treat her respectfully."

At their leader's strict tone, the wolves nodded, even those in wolf form. The wolf who had asked the previous question, Ginta, asked another one, "So she's the lady you went off to collect for the alliance?"

Kouga nodded rigidly, and if he hadn't been looking carefully for warning signs from Sesshoumaru, he would have missed the momentarily narrowed eyes.

"You marrying her?"

"We... haven't discussed the alliance yet," Kouga answered evasively. He felt more than saw the tension knot even tighter in Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai heir took a menacing and proprietary step toward Kagome, and Kouga knew that if didn't change the subject soon, his caves might get a fresh coat of red paint. "I believe the guests are tired. I will show them to their rooms."

* * *

"This is unacceptable," Sesshoumaru voiced his opinion of the room in front of him.

Honestly, Kouga didn't know why he had expected Sesshoumaru to be accommodating. It would be nice, though, for Sesshoumaru to have shown some respect due to the host. "What is your complaint?"

Sesshoumaru surveyed the room again. It wasn't really a room, just another chamber in the labyrinth of caves, but Kouga thought that Sesshoumaru couldn't complain about that, since all the rooms were part of the cave. If the Taiyoukai heir had complaints to that nature, he should have objected when shown to Kagome's room. After all, Kouga's entire stronghold was the cave.

"I wish to remain beside Kagome in her room," Sesshoumaru intoned.

Kouga flashed a quick look at Sesshoumaru to see if he was in earnest. He was. "You can't." Before Sesshoumaru could threaten Kouga, Kouga continued, "You are not a child, like Shippou. And you're not married to her. It's not good for her reputation or yours. Or mine. Especially mine, and these are my people."

"I care not about your reputation, and there are easier ways to stop wagging tongues." Sesshoumaru made a precise motion, slashing his nails sideways at neck level.

Kouga narrowed his eyes before he remembered that Sesshoumaru was the Taiyoukai heir. He gritted his teeth instead. "Surely, you would not be so discourteous to your host."

Sesshoumaru simply stared at Kouga for a moment, and Kouga thought he could see all the different, gruesome ways to gut a wolf demon in those gold eyes. Then, Sesshoumaru turned his gold eyes down the hall, and Kouga was careful not breathe an audible sigh of relief.

"Courtesy is a two-way street," Sesshoumaru stated. "However, in this case, you may explain to your subjects that I am blood-bound to the Higurashi heir."

"But you are not."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kouga's audacity. "I doubt they would be able to tell one way or another. In either case, I am blood-bound."

There was a certain implacability to Sesshoumaru's features. Kouga turned back toward Kagome's room. "I will lead you to her room and tell the other wolves that you are her blood-bound. However, I request that you do not enter the inner chamber while she is asleep, but remain in the outer chamber."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "That is acceptable."

* * *

Kagome curled tighter under the pelts. It was almost spring, but this high up the mountains, the air was still chill. Besides, there was no banked fire to warm the air, since it would only deprive the room of oxygen.

She whimpered as her nightmare assailed her again. The lucid nightmare felt strange.

Kagome had slept fine since meeting Sesshoumaru, since she had been occupied one way or another and her dream had been unable to intrude. Tonight, though, Shippou slumbered on a nearby pelt and Kagome was all by herself, with no fatigue, no injury, and no Sesshoumaru to keep the nightmares at bay.

Inuyasha and Kikyou. The nightmare was always about Inuyasha and Kikyou. The white-haired dog demon and the black-haired priestess. Kagome wasn't quite sure how she knew that, but then, she was dreaming.

There was war and pain. Fire and death. Love and birth and betrayal. The nightmare was trying to tell her something, Kagome realized, now that she was aware of her priestess powers, thanks to Sesshoumaru.

But if the dream was about a white-haired dog demon, the demon could be Sesshoumaru, too. And the black-haired priestess could be herself.

But no, Kagome's mind worked out. Because the dog demon had dog ears like Inuyasha—and an extra dog tail. The priestess wore a priestess outfit, which Kagome had never owned or worn.

The war was painful, though, and death and the fire and the betrayal.

Suddenly, she felt someone shake her by her arm and she flung out her hand to bat it away, only to have the hand grabbed firmly. Slowly uncurling, Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

"A nightmare?" he asked.

Kagome nodded mutely.

Sesshoumaru shuffled around and finally lay on the pelt beside her and covered himself with the same blanket, which was also made of pelt. Kagome wondered exactly how many animals the wolves had hunted. Or were these youkai pelts?

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Sesshoumaru questioned gently as he slid an arm around Kagome.

She found herself snuggling closer into his warmth and his chest seemed awfully strong and protective. "It's... hard to describe."

"Sometimes, it helps to talk about such things."

Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to distance herself from her nightmare. It wasn't very difficult with Sesshoumaru next to her. There was something about the youkai, though Kagome wasn't quite sure what, but he made her feel safe. Safe enough to talk about her nightmare, at any rate.

"It's about a white-haired dog demon and a priestess," she started. "Inuyasha and Kikyou, I think. It's kind of hard to tell in dreams, but I've had them for about a year before you came to the Higurashi House. And there are war and pain. Fire and death. Love and birth and betrayal. And there's always someone laughing in the back. A human and a spider youkai—except they were one, and three. A man, a woman, and a little white girl, except they were all one. It's difficult to describe."

"I understand."

Kagome wanted to peer at his face to make sure that he did, but she felt too tired. "I... don't know what to make of it."

"Don't worry about it," Sesshoumaru's deep voice soothed. "Just sleep now and have sweet dreams."

She felt a little smile at that. Trust Sesshoumaru to think that he could dictate which dreams she had. But she was tired. It was late. The nightmare had been exhausting, and she slept.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lay awake for a long while after Kagome's breath fell into a deep, even rhythm.

It was painful to lie beside her and to feel her slight warmth and soft curves pressed against him. He didn't think she understood what he had meant when he had said that they were mated. Nor could he really imagine how she could have had intimate relations with any man—and especially him—and still fall asleep so easily beside him.

Because he wanted her so much that it was painful for him. It didn't really make that much sense, since she wasn't really truly that remarkable. Pretty, but not beautiful. Strong, but too vulnerable. Courageous... maybe, or just blind and rash.

But that didn't matter much to him right now. Instead, all he could think about was nudging her awake. Or better yet, kissing her awake. And to feel her hands on him as he kissed her. To feel her trembling as he took her. This time, he would remember.

And he could do it easily, too. She would not refuse him if he asked. He had acquired enough skill and practice so that she wouldn't be able to even think properly until they were both well and exhausted.

Sesshoumaru seriously considered it.

But it seemed too much of a violation, even if she would be willing. More so of a violation because he could make her willing. She was too inexperienced to know any better if he decided to use his knowledge of bedplay on her.

And he wanted her willing... not just willing in the throes of passion, but also to know who he was and to choose him. It was stupid, because he was in pain, and he could make her more than enjoy herself. But in the end, he would be taking her choice away. Others had done that to him and he would have gladly punished them. But not Kagome. Kagome had never demanded anything of him... and he would not betray her.

Still, Sesshoumaru suspected that even the best intentions would have come to naught if not for the little kit sleeping on another pelt in the same room. So, he supposed that the fox was good for something, after all.

So, instead, Sesshoumaru decided to ponder.

First, he pondered about his current life. He had thought that freedom would simplify life. After dreaming of it for five hundred years—after degradation and humiliation for five hundred years—he was finally free. If he simply neglected to finish the second half of the bonding ritual, the half-formed mating bond would fade with time.

Although, he suspected that a part of him would always yearn for Kagome, because a mating-bond—even a half-formed one—would never dissipate entirely.

Still, freedom was within his reach. And a small yearning was a vast improvement over the compulsive obedience in a strictly blood-bound relationship.

Freedom was within his reach, and yet he didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. All his owners had been murdered by him or died of natural causes. Vengeance on Kagome seemed petty and unfair and more a stain on his honor than a declaration of her wrongs, since she had done no wrong.

Kagome was innocent.

Then, he should reconsolidate his powers. Back at the Western Lands, he would talk to his father. They would hunt down the bastards who ambushed the Lord of the Western Lands and his Lady. Naraku first. Inuyasha second—even if his father was reluctant. And the Wolf Prince last.

Except that the Wolf Prince was no longer the Wolf Prince five hundred years ago. A descendent, maybe, and a fairly distant one at that. Kouga was probably ten or fifteen generations down from the Wolf Prince who had led to Sesshoumaru's mother's death. And Kouga, no matter his faults, was innocent of that crime.

Besides, how would Sesshoumaru's own father react? True, Taiyoukai had demanded Sesshoumaru's freedom, bargained for it, and even taken the head of the Higurashi House hostage for it. But it said nothing of his father's disappointment in him, for not protecting his mother, for not thinking the plan through better, for getting himself in a stupid, fucked-up situation for five hundred years.

And his father might see Kagome as the summation of the causes of Sesshoumaru's unfortunately condition. His father might even punish Kagome for the imagined transgressions.

Imagined, because Kagome was innocent.

And Sesshoumaru was blood-bound to protect her, even if he was no longer her blood-bound. So he had to protect her from his father's wrath, but he still had to risk it, because without his place as the Taiyoukai heir, he would have nothing.

Then there was still that slight problem of Kagome being ignorant of his identity as the Taiyoukai heir. It was... different to be treated as an equal. To be neither groveled to, of which Kouga seemed on the verge, nor spat at like scum. It was refreshing... and relaxing.

But Kagome was still the Higurashi heir, which meant she had responsibilities, just as he did. Their responsibilities weren't compatible, though, unless they formed an alliance by marriage. Which would still have been a problem since humans and youkai would not mix willingly. Besides, both of them would have to stay at their own Houses, and what kind of marriage would that be?

If Sesshoumaru even mentioned the idea to his father, Kagome would probably be sent away—exiled—in rder to preserve the family and the youkai unity.

And Kagome was innocent. And he had to protect her. And he could not protect her if she strayed too far away from him. So he really ought to keep her by his side.

But at least one thing was clear, Sesshoumaru thought. He knew what Kagome's dream meant: it was the story of his own parents. Of the white-haired dog demon—his father had a magnificent snow white tail—and a Higurashi priestess. Theirs was a story of war and pain. Of fire and death. Of love and birth. And betrayal.

And the evil laughing two-one-three was Naraku.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Ten**

"We shouldn't leave," Kagome objected when Sesshoumaru suggested that they start traveling again. "Sango's not here yet."

"We have been here for three days already," Sesshoumaru pointed out reasonably. "The longer we take to reach the Western Lands, the more danger your father will be in."

"Yes," Kagome agreed reluctantly. "But... what about Sango?"

"She can do well enough on her own. She's a taijiya," Sesshoumaru said. The words sounded like a compliment, but the way he pronounced "taijiya" made it seem as if he were disgusted with Sango's profession. Well, it made sense, since taijiya exterminated youkai.

"I can escort you," Kouga offered unexpectedly.

"Oh, thank you for the offer," Kagome started.

Sesshoumaru cut in, "But we won't come to harm in the Western Lands."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru sharply. "How do you know that? Anyways, the offer is very gracious, but we shouldn't impose on you more than we already have."

"We shouldn't," Sesshoumaru agreed blandly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to me to accompany you further?" Although Kouga's question was directed at the both of them, he was looking at Kagome.

Kagome hesitated a little. It would be nice to have an extra person along in case something did happen, but she already felt guilty for depending on Kouga so much even though they probably wouldn't form an alliance. Besides, Sesshoumaru seemed rather capable of defending all them... but sometimes, like right now, he would ride a strange mood and act completely... unsociable? Grim? Ruthless and callous? None of those were quite the right words, but they came close.

Sesshoumaru treated Kouga to a harsh stare. "Do you not trust my ability to handle situations in the Western Lands?"

It was a simple and valid question, Kagome thought, especially since Kouga was the Wolf Prince and Sesshoumaru was... well, a former blood-bound. To her surprise, though, Kouga stiffened up before backing up a step. "Of course I do," his tone was placating, at odds with the tension that she felt emanating from him. "I was simply offering my assistance to Lady Kagome, since it can be dangerous for a human to be in a hostile youkai territory. I have full confidence that you are completely capable of protecting yourself in the Western Lands."

"I can protect her," Sesshoumaru asserted.

Kouga gave Sesshoumaru a stare which Kagome couldn't decipher. "Make sure that you do."

* * *

It was early afternoon when the mountainous terrain finally eased into flat grasslands. Kagome would not even have noticed it except that a strange youkai ran towards them and inquired after their business.

"What is your business?"

Unsure of quite what to say—she had never been outside the human territory—Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for advice.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru seemed to glower at the youkai, and then he responded, "We are traveling to the Taiyoukai House."

"You can't do that. It's closed except for important things," the sentry responded immediately, making Kagome's heart sink. She had never really thought that they would convince the Taiyoukai Lord to release her father easily, but to be stopped so soon from their mission...

In her arms, Shippou tensed, pulling Kagome's attention back to the two youkai. She looked over to Sesshoumaru to see his eyes fading back to gold... from red?

"I can't?" Sesshoumaru inquired softly.

"O-o-o-of c-c-c-course, y-you c-c-can," the sentry started stuttering. He leaned away from Sesshoumaru, his eyes frightfully large. "I-I h-have n-no-no right t-to stop y-you, L-l-lord T-t-t-t-t-taiyoukai."

"Oh, and you needn't bother informing anyone of my arrival," Sesshoumaru added.

"Y-y-yes, L-l-lord T-taiyoukai," the sentry replied. He gave Kagome a suspicious look before scampering off.

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru gestured to the path through the field.

Kagome nodded and followed as Shippou hopped onto the ground again, now that the strange youkai was gone.

* * *

"I know that you are a taiyoukai," Kagome finally asked, unable to rein in her curiosity anymore. "But why do all the youkai refer to you as Lord Taiyoukai? I mean, there are other taiyoukais around. All youkai with human forms are taiyoukai. The sentry was a taiyoukai. Even Shippou is going to become a taiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru still led the way ahead of Kagome and Shippou. He seemed confident of where he was going and since Kagome had no idea, she simply followed. Besides, they had been heading in the right direction so far. Without turning around, he answered casually, "Taiyoukai is also a name."

"I know _that_," Kagome answered a bit impatiently. "We _are_ going to see the Touga Taiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru forced himself to continue walking. There was no reason for him to be tense. He was in his own land, with his own people, and Kagome could no longer hurt him. But she never had. And if she left him... or became scared of him... Sesshoumaru didn't want to think about that. What did Kagome matter, now that he had his land and power again?

But a tiny part of him asked what did land or power matter, if he had to lose Kagome?

Which was really stupid, because he had only known Kagome for such a short time... but he felt as if he knew her inside and out. But she still shouldn't be important to him... except although he could think that rationally, his instincts clamored for him to act differently, as if she was _important_ to him.

She should know who he was, he thought. He had told himself this. And he had told her. But the silly girl would not let her mind wrap around the idea that he was the Taiyoukai heir, for whom Touga was looking.

Was it her obstinate need to be right? It didn't seem so, as she had listened to Sango and him various times. Was she being protective about her father's innocence? But his secret identity would not change her father's ignorance.

Or was it hat she simply could not believe that he had deceived her? But she didn't know him very well and he hadn't indicated that he was trustworthy. It would have been stupid of her to believe him.

But she had listened to him. She had even trusted him when he was explaining to her about himself. She might have been skeptical or wary or aghast or anything else, but she _had_ trusted that he would tell her the truth.

And he would have. He remembered deciding to reveal his identity to convince her of the necessity of this trip. But he also remembered the strange... inclination to refrain from telling her. He had wanted to interact with her as her equal. He had wanted her to trust him and listen to him without the mantle of power. He had expected for her to find out eventually.

Except she was being willfully oblivious. He even _told_ her that Taiyoukai was a name, and she didn't react.

"I know that you're a taiyoukai and all," Kagome went on behind Sesshoumaru, not sensing his internal turmoil. "But honestly, with their trembling and differential treatment, it almost makes me think that you are the Lord of the Western Lands or something."

_Not quite, but close_, Sesshoumaru thought. He tried to think of a way to answer her that wouldn't seem condescending but would make her realize the truth.

He was spared that by a shout from behind them. "Wait up!" Sango shouted. Kirara flew in the sky, catching up with them with her great youkai strides. When she caught up, Sango jumped deftly off of Kirara before Miroku got a chance to grope her.

"Sango," Kagome shouted happily and gave her friend a hug. "I thought you wouldn't catch up. And... hi, Miroku."

"And you are as beautiful as always, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied, as he would have normally. Funny, Kagome thought vaguely, she had expected Miroku to have changed now that he stood Sango up. Instead, everything seemed to have returned to the way it had been before their engagement.

"Taijiya," Sesshoumaru acknowledged with a slight nod. "Priest." He was not nearly so generous with Miroku, merely turning back around after an assessing stare.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru, chattering to her friend, as if they had been apart for years instead of days. Miroku followed them grudgingly with Kirara. Shippou wandered, sometimes hopping in front of Sesshoumaru and sometimes riding on Kirara.

* * *

"You looked so mad when we just caught up to you." Somehow, the conversation had turned back to earlier this afternoon.

"I was," Kagome agreed readily and with much vehemence. "I hate it when people make cryptic comments."

"People? Cryptic comments?"

"I just asked him why the sentry called him 'Lord Taiyoukai' as if the sentry himself wasn't a taiyoukai," Kagome expected, using copious gestures to express her frustration. "And all he'd say was that 'Taiyoukai is a name.' As if I don't know that! Of course I know that! Touga Taiyoukai is the Lord of the Western Lands and I'm going to see him. And there are Touga's sons, who would both be Taiyoukai—Taiyoukai! See, I know it's a name. The Taiyoukai heir is a Taiyoukai."

As Kagome took a breath, Sango muttered, "I see." The question was how to tell her friend that the Taiyoukai heir and the "Lord Taiyoukai" were one and the same.

"So he called him Lord Taiyoukai," Kagome continued. "Like the Taiyoukai Lord. Or maybe what the Taiyoukai heir would... be called." She had trailed off lamely as she just figured something out.

Kagome forced herself to breathe evenly as she reevaluated her logic. Sesshoumaru had been a blood-bound for a long time. The Taiyoukai heir had been a blood-bound for a long time. Sesshoumaru had come to the Higurashi house. The Taiyoukai heir was in the Higurashi house, supposedly. Youkai were frightened of Sesshoumaru and deferred to his authority even with Kouga present. He was called "Lord Taiyoukai." He even claimed that Taiyoukai was a name.

"Oh, my gods," Kagome whispered as her feet planted themselves into the ground. "He _is _the Taiyoukai heir."

Sango watched her friend worriedly. "Um, yes."

"He is _the Taiyoukai heir_!"

"You've mentioned that." Sango wondered if she should have tried easing Kagome into the idea differently.

"_He_ is the Taiyoukai heir!"

"Er, yeah, you've said this and I've agreed with it." Ahead of them, Sesshoumaru had stopped. Miroku and Kirara were catching up as well. Sango was feeling strangely panicky and claustrophobic even though they were in open grasslands.

Slowly, flushed disbelief replaced the pale shock on Kagome's face. "Why didn't he _just_ tell me? I would've just freed him."

"Well," Sango tried to placate Kagome. "He didn't know—"

"And I would have known for _sure_ that he could save my father. I wouldn't have interrogated his motives so much if I knew he was the Taiyoukai heir!" Kagome's voice was rising from the high range to the painful. "And here I was worrying if we'd run into bad trouble without Kouga, but if Sesshoumaru had only _told_ me that he was the Taiyoukai heir, I wouldn't have worried and argued."

"Aren't you upset that he lied to you?" Sango prompted.

"Of course I am!" Kagome fumed. She marched on ahead of Sesshoumaru and hoped the path didn't fork. She didn't know where she was going. "I am spitting mad. I am so mad that you can put a log on me and see it light on fire."

It took two stomping steps forward before Kagome started up again. "Why couldn't he have just _told_ me? It's not like I was going to hold it against him or anything. And it would've saved us _so_ much trouble."

"Well..." Sango searched in vain for an adequate explanation. Part of the difficulty stemmed from the incongruity of how Sango had expected Kagome to react and how Kagome had actually reacted.

But Kagome either didn't hear the taijiya or decided to ignore her. She kept walking onward. Sango sighed as she and the rest of the group followed the Higurashi heir.

* * *

Kagome learned something today: Stomping—especially continuous stomping—took a lot of energy. She tired long before nightfall. Part of it was the mere physical exertion, but a lot of it was that she had thought about the situation and calmed down.

Okay, so Sesshoumaru hadn't told her his identity earlier. But she really oughtn't to have expected a blood-bound to give his owner something she could use against him. Then, he hadn't told her even when he was free, and Kagome thought perhaps he had thought that she would not travel with him if she had known. And he would have been right. Or at least, she would not have agreed as easily. Instead, she would have doubted his motives and the authenticity of his claims.

But afterwards, he hadn't told her either, and that made her upset. They were already on the road and he should have known her well enough by then to tell her that. Except apparently he had tried to tell her that, very subtly. The youkai in the village knew and called him "Lord Taiyoukai." Kouga almost said it, but stopped himself when he had figured it out. And apparently, sometime since the youkai village, Sango had figured it out, too. Or maybe Miroku told her. Miroku knew a great many things.

So, she was still very upset over it. But she found it a little more difficult to blame it on Sesshoumaru. After all, he wasn't vocal like her and she shouldn't have expected for him to announce everything the way she did. She wondered if there were other things that she had missed.

And she was very upset over her own obliviousness. So many clues and hints and she hadn't even noticed them. So, maybe the fact that Sesshoumaru was the Taiyoukai heir wasn't _so_ important, considering that she would probably have found out when they reached Touga Taiyoukai. But if she was to lead the Higurashi House...

She probably needed to be subtle and discreet and sensitive the way Sesshoumaru was to his surroundings. Which was not going to happen in a hundred years.

And gah! Sesshoumaru must be well over five hundred years old! So he had had a lot of experience living life. And—gods!—doing other... blood-bound stuff, too. Kagome shook her head as she felt her face flame up. She would _not_ think about things like that.

But that thought inevitably made her feel guilty, because although she acted normal, every time she looked at him, she felt her heart stumble a little to catch up with her breathing. And she thought very... unseemly thoughts as she remembered their one night together. Sometimes, she felt just a little awkward and off-kilter when he was around, as if she needed to do something, but had no idea what. If she was next to him, though, it was better, and touching him soothed the strange tightness, but it never quite went away. She had a notion, though, that if they did _that_ again, she would feel all better.

But that was really selfish. Because, honestly, the man had been a blood-bound, probably for pleasure, for five hundred years. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was probably _that_. Especially with his former mistress.

And if logic wasn't enough, then evidence must be. He had lain next to her for many nights since then, but hadn't even tried to touch or hold her. Thankfully, he hadn't refused to let her cuddle with him. And then, there was the fact that they were _mated_, and he hadn't done anything about that.

But it was all wishful thinking, because if for some bizarre chance he did return her feelings—which she didn't even understand—she was still the Higurashi heir. She could not afford a scandal and neither could she marry for love.

Love...

Was she in love with Sesshoumaru?

No, of course not. She didn't know him that well. And they didn't dance together or share heartfelt secrets.

But she supposed that she could be infatuated with him. After all, he was handsome and strong. He certainly had the mysterious brooding personality down. And well, he was gentlemanly and didn't hesitate to make her feel better when she had nightmares. And they were going on this whole trip for her father...

So she was a lot infatuated. But infatuations passed soon enough, and had little to do with love.

* * *

The entire company had made camp. Kagome sat outside watching the stars while snuggled under blankets.

Sesshoumaru sat down quietly beside her. "You shouldn't be upset."

Kagome looked sharply back at him, the sharp contour of his face at odds with the flowing grass. His gold eyes shone bright and his markings still extruded that exotic air. "I'm _not_."

"Maybe I should have mentioned it earlier." Sesshoumaru continued at Kagome's fervent nod. "But you should have noticed as well."

Kagome pursed her lips in reluctant agreement. "Look, Sesshoumaru—" She stopped to check herself. "I mean, Lord Taiyoukai—"

"Sesshoumaru," he corrected. "I don't call you Lady Higurashi."

Kagome blushed and nodded. Why did she blush? "Sesshoumaru, I know that you are probably anxious to go home and all that, but will you still try to free my father, please? We really didn't mean to make you blood-bound and we can't really afford to wage war against you."

Sesshoumaru stared ahead of him, where the grass faded into the angular silhouette of the distant mountains. It made him angry—and he could feel the rage building in him—that she thought his agenda would change because she had discovered his identity. He might be manipulative and use others, but he wouldn't have done it to her. And unreasonably, he thought that she should _know_ that.

And if he really was as cold-blooded as she thought he was, then she shouldn't have asked that of him. Didn't the stupid girl know that it could be used against her? If he wanted to wage war, what she had said would only encourage him.

Kagome pulled the blanket tighter around her at Sesshoumaru's silence. "Please?" She whispered again.

Somehow, his anger pulled and twisted at his guts. Humans made him blood-bound and reneged on their promise. Humans deserved to be punished. But Kagome had done nothing wrong, and that she was the only one who felt guilty for the crime which she didn't commit made him feel as if he should reassure her.

But what platitudes could he offer? Event the final decision of war would not be in his hands, but in his father's.

Still, he could make sure that Kagome didn't get hurt. Even if there was a war, he would make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. She would live a good, full life. She would marry and have children and be with the ones she loved.

Frustration mingled with anger. He should be the one, he thought. He should be the one to be by her side. He should be the father of her children. He would be able to protect her and care for her properly. She was already his mate, gods be damned, and the necklace of hers proclaimed it.

He felt the power building in him and realized with a start that the red bloodlust was starting to cloud his vision. It felt almost like being in heat. Jerkily, he stalked away before he would rip through the tents and hurt somebody.

* * *

A strange tension settled. Or maybe it was just on Kagome, but she felt it strangling the words out of her mouth until it was awkward to even make small talk with Sango, who was her childhood friend.

So it was with relief that they finally arrived at the Taiyoukai house. At least something would be resolved.

Kagome still felt a bit of surprise when the guards merely looked at Sesshoumaru and opened the gate. When the rest of them tried to step, though, they found the sharp end of swords pointed their way.

Sesshoumaru treated everyone of them to a sharp glare. "They're with me," he declared.

When the swords were returned to their scabbards, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and heard Sango and Miroku do the same.

"Lord Taiyoukai," one of the guards spoke up. "We were awaiting your arrival. Your father said that any humans arriving with you should be disposed of."

Kagome gulped in trepidation.

Sesshoumaru only waved his hand negligently. "I'm telling you to at least wait until I verify the situation with my father."

"But," the guard started. "How can we be sure that she"—here, he shot Kagome a patently venomous glare—"is not ordering to protect her."

"Just let me talk to my father first," Sesshoumaru reasserted. "Besides, if she really did order me to protect her and you try to kill her, you would be fighting against me. And I'm sure that both of us would sustain injuries."

After a slight hesitation, the guard nodded assent and Kagome breathed again. "I shall have Gurin escort you to your father, then."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He didn't need an escort. Even after five hundred years of absence, he still knew where the main rooms where, even if additions had been added, which was probable. But the escort was for his sake, so that Kagome does not order him to ambush his own father or something equally sordid. They all thought that he was still a blood-bound.

He could feel that Kagome was uncomfortable within the walls of the Taiyoukai house, but there was little he could do about it other than getting her father out as soon as possible.

They turned to enter house when a figure ran out of the palace and ran barreled into Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she exclaimed, hugging Sesshoumaru tightly. "You're finally home! I've missed you."

Almost immediately, she let go and stood demurely, her face flushed, either from the excitement or from cold. "Are you going to stay here with us this time?"

The girl was about eighteen or twenty, Kagome guessed, certainly older than herself. She couldn't help but compare the girl's pristine white kimono to her own serviceable yukata. She hadn't had a chance to change into her formal clothing yet.

The girl certainly knew Sesshoumaru and was close to him. The affection between them was obvious, in their actions, their postures, even their eyes. She didn't even know why she had expected Sesshoumaru to be unattached. He had the beauty, the power, the elegance... the everything. Of course he would already have a girl waiting for him.

Kagome felt an attack of what she recognized as jealousy. It was perfectly normal, though, since she was infatuated with Sesshoumaru.

"Let me introduce you," Sesshoumaru said gesturing to Kagome and drawing her back to the present. "This is Kagome Higurashi, the Higurashi heir. This is Sango, a taijiya. This is Miroku, a priest. And this," he said gesturing to the elegant woman, "is Rin. She—"

"—stays at the Taiyoukai house because Sesshoumaru-sama is here," Rin finished for him.

Sesshoumaru held back a frown at that. He had meant to say something else, but he knew it would hurt her if he corrected her now. Besides, there was no time for lengthy explanations. Instead, he could only see the shadows on Kagome's face as she turned to talk to Sango.

They went onward to meet the Lord of the Western Lands.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Eleven**

"Father," Sesshoumaru called just as his father was about to enter the room where Kagome waited to discuss the terms of Higurashi's release.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" Touga answered. Perhaps he had lost his son for five hundred years, but he still knew how people thought, and he knew--he hoped--that his son's psyche was not so warped and deviated from five hundred years or forced blood-bond. "Is there any particular condition you'd like to ask for?"

Sesshoumaru looked away and then back at his father's gold eyes. Both he and Inuyasha had inherited their eyes from their father. "Don't... make it too hard on her."

Touga's eyes widened in surprise, but it was already too late for Sesshoumaru to phrase his request differently. He wondered if he had helped or hurt Kagome.

After a reassessing gaze, Touga asked, "You're not a blood-bound anymore, are you?"

Sesshoumaru fixed his stare on the wall behind his father. "I'm blood-bound."

At this, a frown crossed his father's brows. "But you are no longer a blood-bound. I wonder..." Much to Sesshoumaru's irritation, his father didn't finish the sentence. Instead, he said, "I can try to honor your request, but the whole of the Western Lands is at stake."

After a slight hesitation, Sesshoumaru nodded. It was the best his father could do, and Sesshoumaru was already being selfish by asking even this much leniency to be shown to a mere human. Still... "She never did anything wrong."

Touga nodded. "But her father still lied."

"Her father didn't know."

His father put a consoling hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Let me handle this. I have experience."

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru nodded. He understood why he couldn't join the negotiation. He was biased, if not for his father, then against him. He would upset the balance between Kagome and his father by making the negotiation two against one. He would...

But damn it, he thought, Kagome would be worried. He knew he would be able to feel her anxiety through the bond and he wouldn't be there to comfort her. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He wouldn't even be able to lie by her side platonically, because it would cause a scandal.

His hands fisted in frustration, but he walked away. If he couldn't do anything about it, he would rather be somewhere far away. Preferable with wooden blocks or trees he could blow apart.

"Don't worry," his father soothed in vain. "But I want to talk to you afterwards."

Again, Sesshoumaru nodded. He wanted to talk to his father too, if only to know exactly what would transpire during the negotiation. But for now, he forced himself to leave the corridor.

* * *

Kagome had no idea of how to begin the negotiation. Touga Taiyoukai was an imposing figure, tall with broad shoulders and a commanding air like Sesshoumaru. However, unlike Sesshoumaru, she didn't know if she could trust him. Certainly, he would have the Western Lands' best interests and if she wanted something against that...

The question, then, she supposed, was if having her father released and maintaining peace conflicted with Touga's agenda.

"I suppose you knew that your father traveled to the Western Lands." Touga knew he had startled her, but he didn't intend to wait forever for her to speak. He almost wished that he had simply dealt with the elder Higurashi instead of this completely inexperienced girl. Still, he had to negotiate with her. "I did not ask for his presence; I asked for my son's."

Kagome nodded dumbly.

After a slight pause in which Touga determined that Kagome didn't have anything to add, he continued, "And now my son is here."

Again, she nodded.

"Which was what I asked had asked for originally." After a significant pause, Touga leaned forward. He was glad that Kagome seemed compliant, but he wondered at how intimidated she felt. He wanted to impress on her that he was letting her off easy, which he was. "But why did your father lie about my son's presence in your house? What did he hope to gain? And how can I let somebody lie to me so blatantly? If I do not punish him, my people will lose trust in me."

Kagome looked at her fisted hands in her lap, doing her best to keep away the frustrated tears. "He didn't know," she told Taiyoukai. "He never met Sesshoumaru before he left for here."

"'Met,' huh? I am quite aware that blood-bounds are often dirty little secrets kept out of sight." He saw Kagome's face flush in embarrassment, maybe because he had hit the truth or because she was completely innocent. "However, even if you speak the truth, your father should have searched the household more thoroughly."

He was right, Kagome realized. But... "Can we settle this peacefully?"

"Of course, I don't want a war either," Touga spread his hands in a magnanimous gesture. "And I do not find satisfaction in debasing others. So, my conditions are quite simple."

Kagome felt hope lifting in her chest. Maybe she could do it.

"These are the conditions," Touga continued. "As you know, Sesshoumaru is the Taiyoukai heir. I want him fit to be the Lord of the Western Lands, which means without burdens. I want you to release him from his blood-bound."

"But he says he's not a blood-bound anymore."

"He's not," he agreed easily. "But he is still blood-bound."

Sesshoumaru had mentioned that before. "Then, how do I release him from his blood-bound?"

Touga looked at the girl in front of assessingly again. "Tell him, 'You are unworthy to protect me and I severe all ties with you.' It's not so much the words but the sentiments behind it that would release the bond."

During Touga's explanation, Kagome's eyes had widened steadily. "But," she barely managed to choke out. "That's repudiation."

He answered gravely, "It's the only way to free him from you."

_Free him from _her. She was a burden, she knew. She couldn't travel fast enough. She didn't know how things worked. She was ignorant and oblivious a lot of the times. But to be _told_ that she was a burden...

Except all of it was true. All Kagome could object was, "I heard it hurts."

Touga grinned with a self-deprecating edge. "Like hell," he answered. "Still, this pain lasts only a while. If the blood-bond is not severed, he will always be tied to you. The blood-bond forces him to protect you, if not obey your every whim. It forces him to want to be near you so that he can protect you. And he cannot be the Lord of the Western Lands like that."

There, Kagome thought vaguely. There, Touga Taiyoukai explained it all: why Sesshoumaru was nice to her, why he had rushed her to the village, why he protected her and comforted her. None of it was of his own free will, but an inclination resulted from a blood-bond forced upon him.

At least, Touga didn't ask for war. But she felt her ribs constricting around her heart as she agreed to his proposition.

"I'm glad you can see it my way," Touga said. "And I hope you won't alienate him from his own father by telling him that I asked this of you."

Kagome shook her head blindly. "Of course not," she managed to whisper.

Sesshoumaru wasn't hers, Kagome told herself. One person can't own another. And it's not like she was in love with him or anything. It was just a silly little infatuation. And even if it wasn't, nothing could come of it, because neither youkai nor humans would want hanyou heirs. Kouga was exception because he led only a tribe, but for Sesshoumaru... youkai would think that it was their own self-interest to rebel. And even if all that wasn't true, Sesshoumaru didn't love her. He already had Rin.

"I'll have someone show you to your rooms, then," Touga's announcement drew Kagome back to the bleached reality.

* * *

"Rin," Sesshoumaru greeted as he entered the private dining room, which was always filled with hors d'oevres, even if it was not meal time. Guests showed up all the time and even the residents of the house enjoyed always having snack available.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin looked up from the table. Her newest hobby was ikebana and she was fiddling with the centerpiece on the long table. "I really did miss you."

He smiled at that sentiment. They had not seen each other for ten years, since she was eight years old and the bastard child of a servant in a house he had served. Once, when he had been punished for an imagined transgression, his mistress had told him not to ask for food. The servants had not served him unless he had asked and he had almost starved to death despite his demon heritage because of his profusely bleeding wounds caused by his mistress in the first place. It had been Rin who had seen him and brought him kitchen leftovers. Not gourmet, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Later, her mother had died. Her mother's protection had been flimsy at best, but after her mother's death, nothing shielded her from the sick attentions of some of the residents and guests at his mistress's mansion.

Sesshoumaru had managed to find a loophole in one of his mistress's orders and had pointed Rin to the direction of the Western Lands with a lock of his hair as token for safe passage. He had wanted her out—he had owed her a debt and came to see her as his daughter or little sister—before he went in heat and crumbled the castle with his bloodlust. He had not seen her since, but he was glad to know that she had made it.

"And I am glad to see that you are safe." He paused trying to gauge her mood. "I do object to the insinuations..."

Rin blushed at that and for one crazy moment, Sesshoumaru thought she was going to admit to a crush on him. "Oh, that, well, I know how you don't really like... having woman demand things of you and she... well... looked like one of them. So, I just thought... maybe I could... you know... help you keep her away."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair. "I appreciate it..." He wondered how he should explain that he was not a blood-bound anymore. And more importantly, how if Kagome did have some... demands... they would not be unwelcomed.

Thankfully, Rin figured it out without his explanation. "You like her!" She turned back to her ikebana arrangement. Quietly, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I thought..."

"It's all right." It wasn't like Kagome had had "demands" anyways.

At that moment, a servant entered the room. He coughed politely and announced, "Your father would like to see you in his study, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Then, he said to Rin, "I will see you later."

* * *

"Yes, father?" Sesshoumaru stood in the study with his father. His shoulders felt tense.

His father walked over to a cabinet with a strong ward over it. He grabbed a sword from within the cabinet. "I wanted to give you your sword."

"My sword?" Sesshoumaru was unaware that his father had kept his sword. It was a wooden one, after all, just for practicing, since he had not yet finished his martial arts training when he became a blood-bound.

"The Tenseiga," Touga elaborated, holding out a simply but elegant sword. It was not Sesshoumaru's wooden sword. "I had two swords made from two of my fangs after both you and Inuyasha left. I knew that I could no longer protect you, but my fangs are powerful, and they would be able to aid you."

Touga handed Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru with both hands. Carefully, Sesshoumaru drew the shining, unblemished blade from its scabbard. A strong sword with a sharp edge, which meant it was a superb sword, but Sesshoumaru did not see any special qualities at which his father had hinted.

"It's made especially for you." Touga moved to sit behind his desk. "Just as Tessaiga is made for Inuyasha. The Tenseiga can channel your destructive rage so that you can think rationally in a fight."

With this new information, Sesshoumaru examined the sword again. He still couldn't feel any special wards, but he supposed that it might be inherent in a sword made from a piece of a youkai. Besides, even if it had no magical qualities, it was a good sword, and Sesshoumaru was in need of a good sword, among other weapons.

"Thank you," he accepted graciously. "And what does the Tessaiga do?"

Touga sighed and looked at the other sword still in the cabinet. "It's difficult to be a hanyou, because they are not truly half and half. Instead, they are both youkai and human, with two separate auras, and the two parts are always warring for supremacy. So, like your sword, his lets out his youki, but his does so completely, so that only the human remains in him."

Sesshoumaru pondered over that for a moment. Then, he asked, "So, it would be like the new moon of the month."

Touga nodded. "Go practice with your sword. You probably need to get used to it."

Obediently, Sesshoumaru left the room to go to the courtyard. The moon lit up pale flowers that blossomed so early in the year. He couldn't remember what the flower was called, but he remembered how his mother, Izayoi, had loved them. She used to say that they were the most beautiful because they blossomed in the harshest conditions. He supposed he understood her sentiment now, although it had always confused her when he was a child. Women were supposed to like roses. Izayoi had been one of the winter blossoms, too.

It wasn't until he was halfway through the first basic set that he remembered he had forgotten to ask his father about the negotiations. He wasn't too worried, though, since Kagome would probably tell him in the morning.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Rin sounded aghast as Kagome, her father, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara prepared to leave the next morning.

"We have to," Kagome replied. She couldn't understand why Rin sounded upset. They had barely spoken two words and if she was in Rin's position, she wouldn't want Sesshoumaru's former mistress around. "Besides, I'm sure you can take good care of Sesshoumaru."

"I—" Rin was about to explain when Sesshoumaru cut in.

"I'll escort you until Kouga's territory."

"Thank you, but there's no need, as long as you send word out to not attack us," Kagome's father declined the offer. He didn't seem very much the worse for wear. The only obvious effect of his stay at the Taiyoukai house was his fatigue.

"Nevertheless, I will escort you," Sesshoumaru announced.

This time, Higurashi didn't object. Kagome had to agree that if Sesshoumaru had been intimidating before, he was doubly so now. He was dressed in what she supposed was his full regalia, complete with armor and a white pelt. A sword hung from his waist.

Another part of Kagome was not too concerned about Sesshoumaru's appearance. This part of her considered his insistence to accompany her. His worry for her had made her flutter strangely before she realized that it was forced upon him by the blood-bond, and it fell like an anvil, leaving her feeling strangely empty.

"Sesshoumaru," she said. She should do it now. Get it over with. Save him several days of pointless travel. "I would like to say something to you." She glanced around a little. "In private."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru led them to a meadow on the estate. He wondered what Kagome wanted to say. Did she hope to dissuade him? She should know his obstinacy and persistence by now. Or did she want to say good-bye? Tell him that it had been fun traveling with him? Or did she... He didn't want to think about the possibility because he wanted so much... but did she want to make promises? Tell him that she would return? He hoped she would. After all, the Higurashis and the Taiyoukais were not enemies.

"I..." Kagome started when they reached the meadow. The grass barely reached their ankles and tickled her softly.

Sesshoumaru found his heart hanging strangely in his chest. It must be beating... but everything seemed so still as he waited for her to finish her sentence.

Kagome took a deep breath to steady her thoughts. It was not the words but the sentiment. She had to think about what she was going to say, and it was difficult, because she didn't think that he was unworthy. And because after this... he would not want to be near her anymore or comfort her or protect her. Even if the blood-bond forced it on him, she had liked being able to depend on him to fight off the evil youkai and to be there when a nightmare frightened her awake.

Still, she was being unfair to him. And to his father, if she reneged on the agreement. But mostly, she was being unfair to him, tying him to her, even if he didn't think so.

She let out her breath and spoke quickly and quietly, "You are unworthy to protect me and I severe all ties with you." At the last moment, she looked away from him, not wanting to see the pain his gold eyes. Before he could react—she didn't want to know how he would react—she walked back to join her father and her friends.

It was unnecessary, though, since Sesshoumaru did not react visibly. All he could feel was the bond snapping like an old rubber band and hitting him in the chest, the agony forcing him to his knees. The pain was shattering, like a glass ball exploding from his stomach. Still, he could think and understand her words and wonder why she had repudiated him. How had he been inadequate and unworthy? It felt like betrayal... and worse...

And it was _Kagome_ who had done this to him. He would have expected this from anyone but her. He supposed, though, that one can never know another person completely. Kagome, apparently, hadn't been what she seemed either.

And anger. How dare she accuse him of being unworthy when he had done everything—_everything_!—he could have done and ask for _nothing_ in return? How dare she cut him off as if she were so much better than he when he was the Taiyoukai heir, and she nothing but a human woman? How dare she give him so much pain when he had only offered her comfort and protection?

A red haze started to rim his vision and he pulled blindly on a sword to do _something—_anything. And yet, the bloodlust was strangely empty as he let the tip of his sword sink deep into the frozen ground.

_The Tenseiga_, he thought bitterly. He couldn't _not_ think, because the Tenseiga would take away his bloodlust.

For a long moment, he knelt there, his sword in the ground. His vision was red, but he didn't know what to do. He knew, though, that nothing would alleviate the pain except for time.

When he finally stood up, the sun had already set. He brushed the grass away from his knees, but they only sprang back up. He felt different, but it was not so bad, he decided. After all, he had survived five hundred years with this kind of hate and loathing simmering in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Twelve**

When they arrived at Kouga's cave, they found that it stunk with gore and was shadowed by death. Barely recognizable body parts from both men and wolves lay around. The bright blood provided sharp contrast against the dull brown dust and the pale green plants. Kouga stood high up on the mountain, looking murderous and had not noticed Kagome and her traveling companions yet.

After some hesitation, Kagome decided that it was best to alert him instead of taking him unawares. "Kouga," she shouted upwind. "Wolf Prince Kouga!"

Slowly, his pale blue eyes focused on Kagome, before his face morphed into a gentler veneer. "Lady Kagome."

When he came down the path to meet them, Kagome asked, "What happened?"

"Naraku," Kouga snarled with his lips curled. "I'm going right now to kill him right now."

Kagome placed a hand on his arm to slow him down. "You might want to heal and regroup first."

"What is there to regroup?" Kouga asked, all of a sudden sounding resigned. "This is _our_ territory. And we have well over five hundred wolves throughout these caves. Naraku comes in here with his two lackeys and wipes out half of us and injures the rest of us."

"Then why are you going against him by yourself?" Kagome asked reasonably.

"I have to avenge them."

"Maybe he has some weakness."

Kouga laughed at that. "Maybe I have more."

Kagome looked down at the valley. There were only trees down in the valley and no carnage. "Maybe you can find some allies. He attacked us when we were traveling west, too."

Surprisingly, Kouga's eyes lit up at Kagome's newest suggestion. "Sesshoumaru was upset, too, wasn't he? He'll probably want to kill that bastard, too." Then, he looked around and remarked, "Where is he?"

Kagome's hand closed convulsively around the Shikon no Tama and the necklace that was made from Sesshoumaru's hair.

Fortunately, her father stepped up. "Sesshoumaru-sama decided to stay at the Taiyoukai house and take on his duties as the Taiyoukai heir."

"So you're not under his claim anymore?" Kouga asked speculatively, looking at her necklace.

Kagome ignored her father's sharp glance. "No." _But I wish I was_, she added silently. But it had never been Sesshoumaru's choice in the first place, so she supposed that none of the feelings on his part had been genuine. At least she knew how it felt to be cared for by someone like him. She thought how lucky Rin was, to be chosen by him.

Uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, even if he was the one who had proposed the alliance in the first place, Higurashi cut in, "We are traveling back to the Higurashi house."

"Oh," Kouga flustered, realizing that he had been ignoring the elder Higurashi. "Congratulations on your... successful negotiations." He had had to think fast for a non-offensive term for Higurashi's release. "And you are welcomed to stay at my lair. I can prepare some rooms for you."

Higurashi accepted graciously. "That would be much appreciated."

* * *

Higurashi spent the next day going over the terms of their alliance with Kouga. Sango and Miroku both had professional training and helped with bandaging and healing the injured wolves. Kagome learned from them, too, and even managed to insert a little dose of healing energy with every wound she bandaged.

The day after, Kagome and company left Kouga's caves to go back to the Higurashi House.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, confused, when they entered the third room this afternoon.

"I'm airing out the rooms," Kikyou answered without taking a moment off of dusting the table tops and the chairs. She fluffed the blankets on the bed a couple of times.

"I mean, why are you doing this?"

"Because Kagome and her father are returning," Kikyou answered. She had just received the missive this morning and realized that she had not done much while Kagome was gone. The least she could do was to air out their rooms, even if she couldn't defend against Naraku's attack. "And I have barely done anything as the leader of the Higurashi House."

Inuyasha trailed behind Kikyou. "I don't remember Mr. Higurashi airing out rooms."

"Of course you don't." She decided that she would have one of the maids dust the carpets. Meanwhile, she could use the rag she had to dust the drawers. Industriously, she pulled them out one by one to wipe their edges. "Mr. Higurashi is a man. I am a woman."

"Oh." Inuyasha didn't really understand. Maybe it was because he was a man.

Kikyou was on the last drawer, but it wouldn't open. She tugged and tugged and tugged. Finally she gave up and asked, "Will you help me get their drawer open?"

"Sure." With on pull, the drawer was flying out of the dresser and landed on the floor.

Kikyou tugged suspiciously on the green cloth that was stuffed into the drawer. She didn't know what it was, but it looked like it could be washed. With Inuyasha's help, she spread the cloth on the floor and found that it was a sheet.

With blood on the middle of it.

Even that would not have been so condemning if not for the parch-y, circle-shaped areas right next to it. She had a fair idea of what her cousin had been up to.

"She should have married him," Kikyou muttered. She supposed she could burn or wash the sheet without anybody knowing anything, but Kagome would still have to do something else to cover for the fact that she wasn't a virgin. At least Kagome wasn't a priestess, she thought, or she would either already be crippled for life, or unable to marry anybody else because this man was her true love.

She had forgotten about Inuyasha's sensitive hearing. He asked, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou repeated dumbly. The name sounded familiar and it took a moment for her to remember the slave that she had bought on a hunch that he might be somebody important. She had meant to tell Kagome that, but somehow never got around to it before her cousin had left with the blood-bound. She hoped that her cousin didn't do anything stupid with the blood-bound. "You mean, she did _that_ with her blood-bound?"

At Inuyasha's pointed look, Kikyou flustered, "Well, you and I are different. We've known each other longer. And we... are different..."

Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't want to force Kikyou into any confessions. "Sesshoumaru was a pleasure slave."

"Oh." Kikyou found herself jumping away from the sheet. "She can't marry _him_."

"Of course not," Inuyasha agreed.

She turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "He's the Taiyoukai heir. He can't have hanyou children as an heir."

"_He_'s the Taiyoukai heir?"

Inuyasha frowned at Kikyou's surprise. "I thought you bought him because he's my half-brother."

"And you're his _brother_?"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected. "Didn't you know?"

Kikyou shook her head. "He had a strong youki. I thought he would be powerful as a blood-bound or maybe even from one of the important families. But, gods, he was the Taiyoukai heir!"

For wont of something to do, she paced around the sheet again. "But, then, you're a Taiyoukai, too."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He shrugged again. "It wasn't important."

"Men and communication," Kikyou muttered her breath. She had always thought that she communicated fairly well with Inuyasha, especially before she had wrongfully accused him of murdering her sister. She had thought he would have told her something like this. She supposed that old adages remained for a reason.

She asked him, "So, what do we do with the sheet?"

"I don't know," he answered uncomfortably.

"We should—"

Kikyou was cut off by a servant's entrance. The servant explained, "I was sent to help out in any way I can when the housekeeper found out that you are cleaning out the rooms." The servant stood up from her bow and her gaze landed on the sheet spread out in the middle of the room, with suspicious stains all over it.

"Oh, Lady Higurashi," the servant gushed in a scandalized whisper.

Before Kikyou could threaten the servant not to tell anybody about it or else, the servant scampered off, no doubt to share the gossip.

* * *

Kagome thought that she should be happy when she returned to the Higurashi House. She should be like Kouga, exclaiming, "Home, sweet home." Even if she was upset over losing Sesshoumaru, she should rejoice in the peace between the Western Lands and the human territory. Even if she would never see Sesshoumaru again, except perhaps in formal settings with polite words, she still had many other friends.

Thus, she consoled herself, when she entered the Higurashi House. Although they had only left for several weeks, she was sure that rumors had abounded as to their business and their whereabouts. It was long enough for trees to burst with fresh, green leaves and flowers to pop up from the ground; it was more than long enough for servants to gossip, even blood-bound ones. Besides, they had human servants, too.

Surprisingly, Kikyou was out to greet them as well as Kagome's mother and brother. After the initial hello's and how do you do's, Kikyou pulled Kagome aside.

"I'm sorry," Kikyou apologized.

"What?" Kagome asked, bewildered. "What happened?"

"I..." Kikyou looked around and lowered her voice to be sure that it couldn't be heard over the chatter. Not that she needed to have bothered, since the gossip mill ran quickly. "I was cleaning out your room for you."

"Oh, thanks." That was an unusually thoughtful gesture from Kikyou. Kagome if anything triggered this change of heart.

"No, listen," Kikyou interjected. "I was cleaning the dust off the drawers, so I was opening them."

"Okay..." Kagome had no idea what this was going.

Kikyou sighed. "On the bottom drawer of you dresser, there was a green thing stuffed on top."

Green thing, green thing, green thing... Kagome scrunched up her brows in an effort to remember what she had stuffed in there so long ago. She shouldn't be expected to remember, she thought sullenly, what was with everything else that was happening to her.

"The sheet," Kikyou said, finally frustrated from Kagome's lack of remembrance. "With blood... and other bodily fluids on it."

Suddenly, Kagome's face paled. It was several seconds before she asked, "You didn't tell anybody, did you?"

Kikyou looked away from Kagome. "Look, I'm really sorry, but a maid walked in on us."

"You..." Kagome took a deep breath. "Who said you could go in my room?"

Kikyou glared at Kagome. "It's not my fault that you decided to sleep with someone. Or that you can't hide the evidence well enough."

* * *

Kagome had a good idea of what her parents wanted to talk to her about as she entered her parents' room. They'd sent a very vague but nicely worded message to tell her that this was a private meeting, mandatory, and that even Souta needed not to attend.

"Father, mother," she greeted formally as she sat herself on the floor across the coffee table from her parents. The grave situation seemed to call for it. Light streamed through the windows, but a sheer white curtain dulled the brightest rays into a soft, diffused glow.

"Kagome," her mother, Ayako, replied. "We wanted to talk to you about something... unsettling."

Kagome nodded. Normally, she would have explained that she knew the rumors and that they were true—true enough, anyways, for the scandal to be justified. For some reason, though, she had not been her normal, energetic self these days. Her sleep had seemed fitful, despite that she remained free of nightmares. In her waking hours, she stewed in boredom, and nothing brought out her excitement anymore, not even playing with Shippou. So, she kept silent and let her parents work for the conversation.

"As you know, servants like to talk," Hiroshi Higurashi continued valiantly. "And if they have nothing to talk about sometimes they will make up things to talk about."

Again, Kagome nodded.

Mother sighed and leaned forward to look into Kagome's listless, brown eyes. "Honey, we're worried about you."

Kagome managed to drag up a smile. "I'm fine."

Father sighed, too. "I wanted you to know that there are... unsavory rumors about you."

Kagome nodded.

"They say..." Hiroshi forged on. Distantly, Kagome found that she had to admire his tenacity. "It's difficult for me to say this about my own daughter."

Mother held father's hand under the table. She continued for him. "Daughter... they say that you have been with a man... the way a wife is with a husband."

Kagome smiled at this analogy. Perhaps, she thought. But she very much doubted that the whirlwind passion and the frantic urgency could be found in many married couple's beds. And surely, husbands and wives stood by each other for longer than a night. They would talk to each other and share their troubles. They would lie leisurely by each other's sides just admire the stars. They would choose to stay with each other and hold each other's hands when facing their own unruly child.

Ayako frowned worriedly at her daughter. "Please tell us how we can disprove this rumor."

Kagome didn't want the rumor disproved. It hadn't felt wrong, that night they shared, and if she could do it all over again, she would have done the exact same thing. At least, she had had one night with him. Quietly, she told her parents, "I don't want to keep it a dirty little secret."

Her parents were surprised, but Hiroshi controlled himself soon enough. "Look, Kagome, even if you loved him—or even if you still love him—he's not here. It's not worth it for you to bear the shame for such an irresponsible man."

"I was the irresponsible one."

"You were, too." He was not going to let Kagome off the hook so easily, but he wanted to salvage the situation. "But ultimately, he was the one—"

Kagome looked at the sheer, white curtains. "He couldn't have done anything different."

Ayako took Hiroshi's sigh as a signal to try another approach. "Kagome, even if it is not his fault, unless he can marry you..." She continued at Kagome's headshake. "Or if there's a baby..." Another headshake. Mother's audible sigh of relief. "Then, nothing's going to happen anymore between you and him. You should do the best to preserve your future."

Quietly, Kagome repeated, "I don't want to keep him a dirty little secret."

"Do you know how much you are giving up by doing this?" Father demanded, his voice less gentle.

Mother put a steadying hand on father before he could say any further. "I know this sounds impossible right now, but you can find another man to love," mother soothed. "You are still young and attractive. Losing your first love is difficult, but don't give up everything else in life because of it."

Kagome kept her eyes on the blue curtains and refused to answer.

Father shifted in his seat, trying to work out the tension in his muscles from worrying for his daughter. "Just announce that that the rumors are false and we'll stand by you. The whole thing will be forgotten in less than a month."

This time, Kagome turned to look at her parents in the voice. She steadied her voice before saying firmly, "I won't keep him a dirty little secret."

At this, father narrowed his eyes ominously. "Who is it anyways?"

"It's not his responsibility."

"But who is it?" Hiroshi demanded.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "I'm not telling you. You're just going to debase him. Or insult me. Or force us to marry each other, which will not happen."

He slapped his hands on the table in a loud crack and lifted himself out of his seated position. "Is _this_ how you _don't_ keep him a dirty little secret? Is he why you are going to _give up the position of a Higurashi heir_ and any chance of an advantageous marriage? Is he why you are going to fight with _your own_ _parents_?"

Sullenly, Kagome pointed out, "We are the ones choosing to have the fight. Don't blame it on him."

"Dear," Ayako tried to soothe her husband and pull him back down by the sleeve. "I don't think—"

"Kagome, you're our daughter," Hiroshi ignored Ayako's words. "And we love you dearly. But we still guide all of the humans. We can't let little things in the family slide—not things like this. People will lose faith in our ability to protect them, if we can't even look out for your interests."

"I understand that," Kagome answered quietly.

"Do you?" Hiroshi's words held a sharp edge. "Then, choose. Either you announce that the rumors are unfounded, or you take leave of the Higurashi house because I _do_ have another child to be the heir."

Ayako tugged harder on his sleeve. "You shouldn't..."

"The girl has to learn something," he told her. "She's the Higurashi heir. She's already sixteen and she barely started learning about the family and political affairs. And she's already made a mistake that she's unwilling to rectify."

Before Ayako could say anything else, he stormed out of the room.

"Really, Kagome," Ayako chided quietly when father was definitely out of earshot.

"It's okay, mother." Kagome felt strangely acquiescent about all of it. So, she would have to make a living on her own, but it couldn't be that bad. "Souta would make a better leader anyways."

"Kagome, don't say that." Mother struggled visibly to find something to say to change her daughter's mind, but Kagome had her mind made up already.

"It's true." Kagome pushed herself up, ready to leave the room. Her parents had told her what they wanted to tell her and she had informed them of her decision. "I think I'll take one of the empty gardener sheds before I explore the world. You know, I've always wanted to just wander around, but I've only ever been at the Higurashi House. And traveled to the Western Lands."

"Kagome, don't be rash," Ayako called out behind Kagome and then lowered her voice. "You can still fall in love again, even if the man is your true love."

Kagome found herself grinning painfully at that. "No, he was just an infatuation."

Mother persisted, "But you don't know. It's not like you're a priestess or anything—"

"But I am," Kagome confessed. "I slept with him and I still have my powers. So, what does that mean?"

For a moment, Ayako couldn't think of a suitable reply, and then her daughter was gone, probably packing her suitcase. Even if Kagome hadn't seen very much of the world—or because of it—she was persistent in her decisions. Hopefully, they could settle the situation before Kagome actually started to wander the country, but she didn't know what could be done now that the rumors would be proven true. What could Hiroshi do but disinherit Kagome to prove that he had the fairness and firmness to punish those who break his rules, even his own daughter?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Thirteen**

Summer soon overshadowed spring, and yet, Kagome still found herself in the little gardener's hut. The grass had grown tall and trees fairly glittered in the sunlight. Kagome supposed that she should admire the plethora of flowers. Just several months ago, they had been hidden entirely under the snow.

Like on that night with Sesshoumaru.

The gardeners were quite industrious, and Kagome found herself learning from them. How to plant. How to water. How to transplant. How to weed. Kagome liked watering the plants. It was easy and straightforward. And some plant always needed to be watered.

It kept her mind off of Sesshoumaru.

The rumors had died down from the raging fire it had been, but people still looked at her askance. Her father had not formally disinherited her, but she rather suspected that it was only a matter of time. Some very important person would pressure father and she would be declared dead to the family. In the meantime, she remained at the gardener's hut. Souta had been instated as the Higurashi heir. Kagome rarely saw her family, never talked to them, and certainly never joined them for dinner anymore.

It would feel odd anyways, since the last dinner she had enjoyed with them was with Sesshoumaru by her side.

Kagome kept on telling herself that she should pack up and leave. The gardeners did their job better than she, and her family would certainly rather see her gone. There were places to be, a world to see. And she kept on telling herself that she needed more bread—the kitchen had run out tonight. Or that it was raining—and she might as well start on a day of good weather. Or that a certain flower wasn't looking healthy, and maybe she'd stay just a week or two more to make it better. It wasn't as if she was in any hurry. She had been absolved of all responsibilities but herself.

Sometimes, Kagome would see a flutter of white hair in the distance, and her heart would flutter unexplainably. She would tell herself that she was being stupid. Then, the figure would come close enough for her to identify him as Inuyasha. It wasn't like she actually expected anybody else, but she'd still feel a sudden bout of lethargy and go in and lie on her cot for the rest of the day.

It was a nice cot. It was plain and narrow, but it was clean and sturdy. She wasn't the heir anymore, not even part of the royal family, practically speaking, and she should be satisfied with the cot. And she was. After a few days, she no longer felt the scratchiness of the blanket or the rigidity of the cot.

Some nights, though, she'd wake up in the middle of the night, wondering why nobody was beside her.

It was silly... very silly, she told herself as she refilled the watering can. She accidentally spilled some water on her kimono and slippers, but it was sunny outside and they would dry. She should leave, Kagome knew. It was sunny, and the kitchen had bread, and the flowers were fine. Today was the perfect day to pack and leave.

But she had to finish watering the flowers. The gardeners expected her to. It was already afternoon, and by the time she was done, it would be almost evening, with a scant four or five hours left of the summer day. If she were to travel, she might as well start early in the morning.

So she lugged her watering can and watered all the flowers. She even weeded a little part of the garden before she became too confused between the flowers and the weeds. After that, there was a quick dinner of bread and water and she found herself lying on her bed as the last of the sunlight lit the dusty hut.

She couldn't leave tomorrow, either, Kagome thought as she was falling asleep. She needed to bathe tomorrow and wash the dirty clothes. The clothes would need time to dry. Besides, she had to tell the gardeners that she was, in fact, leaving.

So, no, she couldn't leave tomorrow, either.

* * *

"Where's Miroku?" Sango's father, Nobu, asked Sango with reservation. His daughter had returned to the taijiya village, dressed in her exterminator clothes and with blood on her weapon, Hiraikotsu. He wondered if her reticent unhappiness was due to the marriage, but so far, he had seen neither hide nor hair of his son-in-law.

"Oh, he got busy," Sango answered airily. "I want to know what assignments you have."

"There's a neighboring village to the east needing a caterpillar youkai exterminated. A spider youkai in a village to the south. There's a band of youkai about a day's travel from here. I was thinking about sending the five best of ours to handle them... they can always signal for reinforcements..." Nobu trailed off as he realized that there were only three requests for youkai termination, less than half of the usual number.

He should be happy that youkai are harassing humans less and less, but instead he worried that the youkai were banding up or biding their time to plan something more destructive. He worried a little about what they would do if youkai simply stopped attacking humans. Would the village starve? Mostly, though, he worried over the two contradicting rumors he had heard. One was that there was a youkai—or was it hanyou?—who claimed he would share the Shikon no Tama's power with all his followers. The youkai was gathering followers. The other rumor, though, said that the Western Lands were in firm hands again and that several new codes have been passed, including safety of the humans. Strange, that, coming from a youkai territory.

"I'll go exterminate the youkai bandits," Sango announced suddenly, startling her father out of his thoughts.

Nobu looked at his daughter carefully. "You can't go alone."

"I won't. I'll have Kirara and Hiraikotsu with me."

Nobu sighed. "I should at least send some men with you."

"I'll signal for them if I need them." Sango patted Hiraikotsu by her side. "Men are not as reliable as Kirara and my boomerang, anyways.'

She was strong, Nobu knew. He had trained her himself. She might even be the second strongest warrior in the village, second only to himself. But she was his daughter, and he worried for her. Still, he knew that he could no longer dictate to her. He would send men to camp near the village, though, so they would be able to respond instantly if she signaled for aid.

Changing topics, he asked, "Where's Miroku?"

Sango sighed. She should not have expected her father to have forgotten about his absentee son-in-law. They were sitting on the edge of the porch, and she swung her legs a little as she answered, "I'd like to know that, too."

"How did you get separated after the wedding?"

"What wedding?" Sango heard herself laughing, but after a look at his father's face, she stopped. "He never showed up." She hiccupped. "He stopped at the village next to the Higurashi house and never showed up to the wedding."

Another hiccup.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm so angry," Sango found herself saying. Her mouth didn't seem to want to stop. "I'm _so_ angry!" Hiccup. Her knuckles were white from her tight fists. "How dare he not show up? And when I asked him"—hiccup—"he won't even give a reason! No reason!" Her hands were trembling by her sides. Must be from the anger.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Nobu said as he searched for something adequate the console his daughter.

"I'm going to find him," she said and hiccupped. "I'm going to castrate him and skin him and jab his eyes out with burning tongs to make him tell me why—_why..._"—hiccup—"_why!—_he just _didn't show up_ to our wedding."

Nobu remained silent. He didn't know how to help his daughter. But he certainly intended to find Miroku and demand retribution.

"He didn't even _bother_ to make up an excuse, dad," Sango continued. "I thought he loved me, and he didn't even _try_ to tell me what was wrong with me." Hiccup.

Nobu interjected, "There's nothing wrong—"

"Well, it's not like I care. I'm better off without him. I just wanted to know, why!"

Nobu looked at his daughter. Suddenly, he understood something. "You loved him."

Sango shook her head as she hiccupped. "He's not worthy of being loved."

A weird plop landed on her leg. It must be raining, she thought. She looked up to see vague impressions of blue. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision, but it didn't help very much, and then something was running down her cheeks.

_I'm crying_, she thought. She never cried. But she was crying for a stupid man who had left her. He was unworthy of being cried over. And yet, she was crying over him.

She chuckled and hiccupped through her tears. "I guess I did love him."

Nobu put an arm over his daughter, who had always been so strong, for him, for Kohaku, and for the whole village. He patted her as she leaned against him. "Sometimes, some things happen."

"But why?" Sango could barely understand the words out of her own mouth. She was a blubbering mess.

"Because."

"I don't want to be philosophical."

"Some things just are and some things just aren't meant to be," Nobu answered. "But you can always go and torture him for the reason."

Sango smiled. "I think I will."

"Are you still going to exterminate a band of youkai by yourself?"

Sango punched her father lightly on the shoulder. "Of course I am. I would never back down from a taijiya mission and stain my honor."

Nobu laughed, content that his daughter, even if still suffering from her loss, was already on her road to recovery.

* * *

Kikyou and Inuyasha were happy.

She had started enjoying the little things in life. She liked walking down the hall, because sometimes she'd see Inuyasha. She liked taking walks in the gardens, because sometimes she's meet and talk with Inuyasha. At dinner, Inuyasha would send messages to her through his eyes. And at night, he snuck into her room and she giggled like a little girl.

And yet... there was something very... pastel about the whole arrangement.

Inuyasha was careful not to bring up any topics that could bring bad memories or cause disagreements. He held and touched her carefully, never going further than she asked, and it made her wonder to where his passion gone.

For her part, she was ever vigilant of how she worded things, careful not to give commands. She kept her emotions in check, fearful that he would feel any negativity through the bond and their cautiously reconstructed relationship would fall to ruins.

They were happy together.

They were always with each other and smiling at each other. They walked with each other, and she held onto his arm. They talked about everything under the sun.

And about none of the past that was stashed away in the dark recesses of their memories.

But they were happy. And together.

Except for some reason, everything seemed washed out and pale to Kikyou. Their time together seemed rehearsed. She already knew which flowers would be pointed at next they walked down the garden. She already how he would react to her comments. She already knew where and when they would meet in the halls and every word they would say.

The spontaneity was gone.

But Kikyou could accept that. After all, they were both changed. They weren't rash and immature anymore. The rose-colored glasses had shattered with misunderstanding.

But he was Inuyasha and they were together. And happy.

Kikyou clung to that knowledge.

All would be well, because... well, Inuyasha was still dashing and gallant and just a little bit shy. Kikyou was quiet and taciturn, but her eyes would always lit up when she saw him. They would be fine together because... well, Kikyou wouldn't give any commands and Inuyasha would not do anything rash and both of them would stay far away from the quicksand of bad memories.

* * *

Izayoi's favorite flowers had withered under the summer sun. Now, Sesshoumaru could only see the bright blues and reds and yellows through the window. They had sprung up in time for the summer sun, but come autumn, they would betray the gardeners and desert the gardens.

He wouldn't mourn their loss. Another wave of them would simply take over the gardens again next summer. And next summer. And the summer after. Until the end of time.

Or until somebody decided to destroy the gardens.

Sesshoumaru turned away from the garden. He loathed wasting time. Every waking moment since his return had been spent on some political thing or another. A rebellion averted here. A dispute settled there. One minor lord requests that perhaps...? No.

And yet, there didn't seem to be enough to do. Freedom felt strange, he thought, after five hundred years or service. It felt hollow as he stared out the window.

Every free moment seemed like a moment to think and to reflect.

He saw the gardens and reflected on how the last time he had noticed a garden was when the snow still covered the garden at the Higurashi house.

When he was working or arbitrating or sleeping, he could pretend that freedom was sweet and that he didn't feel so... empty inside.

He sat at dinner with his father, and felt the shadow of a ghost of a memory. He would feel agitated, and his father would tell him sternly to clamp it down. Or did he want to start a war in the Taiyoukai house?

Maybe he did.

Sesshoumaru had stopped trying to analyze himself because he had stopped making sense. There had been anger and hurt and betrayal when Kagome had repudiated him, but his father had long since convinced him that it was to his own advantage anyways, and he had placed the priestess in the back of his mind, where memories were left to drift away.

A human aura skittered past his door, and he suddenly stood alert, before he realized that it was just Rin, and there was none of that... priestess fire in the aura.

He turned back to work, but there was not very much to be done, and he would finish too soon, with too much time left to remember.

* * *

"You love her, don't you?" Touga asked Sesshoumaru suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled into the room.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered clearly as he looked studiously out the window. There was no need to define "her." Outside, the flowers were mere shades of gray under the clouded night sky.

After a pause, he confessed, "I might have loved someone. A figure of my imagination. But that wasn't her."

"Can you ever know somebody completely?" His father asked. A strange question, that.

Sesshoumaru considered. "No." He wished for some of the startlingly white winter blossom. But maybe even that would have appeared gray under the clouded sky. "But I know that I didn't love _her_."

"Maybe she is not so different from what you imagined—"

"Maybe. But she never told me her reasons and I suppose I'll never know."

It started raining outside. A short, summer shower, no doubt. A passing one.

"I know you blame Inuyasha for Izayoi's death," Touga said suddenly.

"Not entirely."

Touga sighed and found a chair to sit in. "You know, I loved her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You mated her even though she was human."

Touga turned over baubles of fond memories in his head and smiled. "But I was scared, too. I wondered if I truly loved her. I wondered if she was what she seemed. I wondered if she would be a weakness or change or try to change me."

"But you still mated her."

"I made a blood-bound between us, so I could know her emotions and if she was in trouble and protect her." Touga shifted and leaned deeper into the seat. He could see Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eyes. "I married her and slept with her. I made vows and completed the first part of the mating bond. But I never finished it."

Startled, Sesshoumaru turned to look at his father, but Touga was looking away, far into the shadows of the room.

"I was scared," Touga started again. "A completed mating bond bound two souls together. I thought if I only completed the first half, I could always finish the second half later. And if I didn't like Izayoi so much or if she or I changed, we could still live with each other until her human death, and it wouldn't be such a long time.

"You know about the mating bond, Sesshoumaru. The blood-bond gives you access to her feelings and where she is so that you can protect her. The first half of the mating bond binds your auras together. The last part weaves them together so that the life forces can feed into each other."

Touga stared resolutely ahead. "So, you see, I killed Izayoi."

Sesshoumaru tried to make sense of that, but couldn't. "I don't see."

Touga sighed heavily. "The first half of the mating bond usually kills humans. You know this. Youki is a naturally aggressive force whereas human auras are naturally inert. Youki tend to overpower human auras when bound to them. In priestesses, it's different, because their auras are so big that they manage to keep the youki in check instead of being overwhelmed by the youki."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He still didn't see how this had led to his mother's death, though.

"Do you know what auras are?"

"The expressions of our spirits."

"That's what I told you," Touga said. "But I have since learned that they _are_ our spirits. When you suffocate someone's aura, you force the connection between body and soul to break. Youki is reparable when hurt physically, because they are not physical entities, but battered enough, they can cause death.

"Do you know what spirits are?"

"They are reflections of our emotions."

"Something else I told you. But actually, they _are _our emotions. A youki of love swells. A youki of hopelessness shrivels."

Sesshoumaru took in this new information. He wondered what had changed Touga's perceptions on such basic concepts.

"I only bound our auras together," Touga continued with his story. "And then Naraku attacked us and fatally wounded both of us. Inuyasha sought to save us—yes, he was trying to help us—and the Wolf Prince offered his lair as our sanctuary, and looked to find humans to aid us.

"But we were both fatally wounded. I had insisted that Izayoi be brought to safety first, since the Wolf Prince refused to endanger his men. He was the only one there. So Izayoi was carried away to safety, thinking that I had fatal wounds and was probably left to die.

"She despaired. She loved me and she despaired when she thought that she would have to live on without me. The Wolf Prince could not console her. She would not believe him when he said that I was still alive. And her soul—and her aura—shriveled as she thought herself into a depression.

"And I had only completed the first part of the mating bond, thinking that if all worked out, I could finish it later. But I never got a chance to, because her aura had shriveled and had stopped resisting mine. My youki overwhelmed her aura and her soul fled."

For a long moment, father and son remained silent. The clouds had moved and moonlight lit the flowers again, bringing a faint glow to their petals.

"So," Touga concluded. "You shouldn't blame Inuyasha for Izayoi's death."

Sesshoumaru looked at his father. "Are you saying that I should blame you?"

"I was young and uncertain," Touga explained. He told himself that he was not trying to find excuses. "I tried to calculate everything, make sure that every option was left open, every possibility accounted for. But sometimes, I would be better off letting things develop as they should...

"I still make that mistake sometimes," Touga confessed. He would have gone further, about how maybe Kagome had loved Sesshoumaru. Maybe Sesshoumaru should blame Touga instead of Kagome. But he had confessed one mistake tonight and he did not feel up to more. Maybe tomorrow, or next week, he would tell Sesshoumaru about what had transpired during the negotiation with Kagome, because he didn't want Sesshoumaru to feel betrayed.

But if Sesshoumaru loved Kagome... if she returned his love... if they married... The Western Lands would still fall apart in an heirless marriage. Or, worse, a hanyou heir would be seen as a weakness to be eliminated. It would have worked if Sesshoumaru already had a legitimate heir, but it was too late for that now.

So, he didn't tell Sesshoumaru what had happened.

"Did it hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly.

Touga smiled in the memory. "Like repudiation," he answered. Izayoi's death had proven him to be an unfit protector. The half-formed mating bond had snapped and debilitated him completely for weeks. He wondered at his son's strength that Sesshoumaru was already being productive and acting as the Taiyoukai heir.

He worried, too, that Sesshoumaru was keeping it all in and that one day, he would simply break.

"You should go see Kagome," Touga suggested gently.

Sesshoumaru turned sharply to his father. See Kagome? His heart started stumbling in his chest and for some reason, he felt strangely panicked.

"For some closure," Touga added. "You can always bring Rin and Jaken if you would like some company."

It was a good suggestion, Sesshoumaru admitted. And the shadowed room came into sharp focus again as he thought of seeing Kagome. The pain of her repudiation was still there, but he thought that he should ask her for her reasons. Maybe she had his best interests at heart. Maybe her father forbade her to entangle herself with him. Maybe his father laid it down as a condition for peace. It would be just like the Kagome he knew to repudiate him for such stupid reasons.

His mind was already calculating on how much they would need to pack. Ah-un would have to come along, since Rin didn't like walking. They could stop by at the wolf's caves on the way, ask him what he knew about Kagome.

Oh, gods, Kagome had better not be married to Kouga, Sesshoumaru thought suddenly. They should travel fast. Leave tomorrow. Even if the Kouga and Kagome were engaged, they couldn't possibly be married already. It had been only what... a month? Two? Surely, Kagome's father would not have forced Kagome to marry Kouga already.

He must inform Rin now. Rin seemed to like Kagome, and he could say... he was bringing Rin to let her get more in touch with humans. Surely, Hiroshi Higurashi would not turn down Rin, even if he thought Sesshoumaru might be hostile.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sesshoumaru touched the swords at his hip. One was the Tenseiga, already familiar in shared grief and anger and pain. The other, the Tessaiga, was still a stranger and not even his own. His father had informed him that he should bring the sword to Inuyasha, who apparently resided at the Higurashi House. A spark flew between his finger tips and the sword, a show of rejection, and he was getting tired of being rejected. At least, he wouldn't have to handle the sword. Let his half-brother try to master it.

Behind him, Rin hummed a happy tune befitting the sunny skies as she walked besides Ah-un. She always seemed to be humming. Perhaps it stemmed from her lonely childhood.

Jaken was busy, leading the disgruntled Ah-un and verbally sparring the staff with two talking heads who were giving contradictory information about youkai in the area.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru decided to stop. Ah-un stopped obediently. Rin stopped beside Ah-un. Only Jaken slashed air with his staff and tugged at Ah-un's reins. He tugged once too hard and was sent tumbling into Sesshoumaru's back.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken apologized profusely. "I apologize. I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do for Sesshoumaru-sama, anything at all—"

"It's Kouga," Sesshoumaru announced suddenly, cutting Jaken off.

"Kouga?" Jaken repeated in confusion.

"Ah!" Rin stopped humming long enough to exclaim. "The Wolf Prince."

Jaken glared at the human. "What do you—"

"Yes, the Wolf Prince," Sesshoumaru confirmed, leaving Jaken flabbergasted. Imagine, to be outsmarted by a human!

"What's he doing here?" Jaken demanded.

Rin turned to look between Jaken and Sesshoumaru. "Why shouldn't he be here?"

"Why? Why? You're asking me _why_?" Jaken shouted from his diminutive height, outraged. "Because—I'll have you know—because... well, the answer should be obvious. Because—"

"Enough, Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered. "This is Kouga's territory. He has every right to be here. Especially if there are foreign youkai."

"Foreign youkai?" Jaken scanned their surroundings. "Where?"

"Silly Jaken," Rin chided and smacked him on the head. "We're the foreign youkai."

Jaken glared at Rin, but realized that she was right. "You're not a youkai."

Rin shrugged. "I smell like Sesshoumaru-sama."

"That's disgusting!" Jaken exclaimed. "You do _not_ smell like Sesshoumaru-_sama_!"

"Look," Rin said in a much too happy voice and pointing straight ahead. "There's the youkai."

Jaken looked to where Rin had pointed. There was somebody there, certainly, but he stood on two legs and his hair was bundled into a ponytail. Surely, any youkai would have more... class than to wear those scraps of fur...?

"Wolf Prince," Sesshoumaru acknowledged formally.

"Taiyoukai heir," Kouga returned. "I was not expecting you."

"Of course not."

Quickly, Kouga added, "But you are, of course, welcomed to stay awhile."

Sesshoumaru nodded regally. Gesturing to the others, he introduced, "Jaken, my retainer. Rin. And Ah-un."

Kouga nodded to them in turn, even Ah-un. Then, he remarked, "I see that you never lack female human companionship."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and his hand tightened on the sword at the insinuation. "Do not presume to know what I do with them."

"Of course not," Kouga agreed airily. "I'm quite sure that it is quite beyond my imagination, whatever you do with them."

Sesshoumaru growled and Kouga took a step back involuntarily. Still not wanting to lose face, Kouga said, "Well, you've given up your claim on Kagome."

Sesshoumaru straightened up at this comment. "What do you know of that?" he asked calmly.

Kouga shrugged. "She came by a couple months back. She and her friends helped heal some of our wolves. We chatted. She left. I plan to travel to the Higurashi House soon, see if her old man wants to help eliminate Naraku."

"Naraku?"

Kouga nodded, oblivious to Sesshoumaru's sudden alertness. "He goddamned attacked us. I'm not going to let that slide. I know you probably don't care about us, but Hiroshi's been asking for an alliance and I might as well take his offer. Their territory is next to ours. The daughter's a looker—and has power, too. You're not claiming her anymore."

"Don't," Sesshoumaru warned ominously.

"Don't what?"

Sesshoumaru thought about that. He had reacted instinctually and something had churned at the thought of Kagome marrying Kouga, being by his side, sleeping with him. The thought made Sesshoumaru want to tear something—or someone—up. Maybe, he thought, it was just that he didn't want Kagome to find happiness. At least not with the little wimpy Wolf Prince. "Don't marry her."

Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru strangely. "Why do you care? And why should I listen to you?"

Sesshoumaru thought about that. For all the power of the Western Lands, Kouga was still outside of his jurisdiction. After all, the wolf clan had been exiled when the Wolf Prince way back when had refused to send out his men to help Touga. "We'll help you eliminate Naraku."

"What?"

"You heard me the first time."

Kouga was startled. Then, he shook his head a little as if to clear it. "You don't have a say in who your daddy allies with."

"Sure, I do," Sesshoumaru answered lazily. Kouga was right, but since Naraku was the one who had almost killed both Izayoi and Touga so many years ago, Sesshoumaru had little doubt that his father would gladly kill the hanyou.

"What guarantee do I have?" Kouga asked.

"None," Sesshoumaru answered. "The question is if you also want to chance the possibility of my father's wrath."

Kouga thought about it. It didn't take long. "Fine, but I can still have an alliance with Hiroshi."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru allowed magnanimously. "But not through marriage to his daughter."

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-un were leaving the caves the next morning when they heard a distant voice shout, "Stop! Stop! Wait for me!"

They were startled into stopping and several seconds later, Kouga caught up with them. He had been running quickly and his sudden stop kicked up a cloud of dust, causing Rin, the only human, to start coughing.

"Oh, my lady," Kouga said, fully aware that Rin was under Sesshoumaru's protection and that if he upset her for some reason, it could lead to undesirable consequences. "I must apologize for kicking up dust."

Rin giggled at Kouga's address. It was a change from yesterday's coarse words. "It's okay," she managed between coughs. "But do try to not do that again."

"Of course," Kouga answered seriously.

Sesshoumaru threw an assessing look at them both. Satisfied that neither was going to attack the other, he started walking again. The rest of them followed.

After about ten minutes of silence, Kouga just about couldn't stand it anymore. He started sneaking glances at Rin. A glance at first. Then another. And another.

And finally, she noticed. "What?" she asked, a little defensively.

"Oh, well..." Kouga plunged ahead and asked, "What's your relationship with Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh." Rin answered, "He's like a brother. A little bit like a father. He's kind of protective about me."

"Oh." So, a totally platonic relationship, Kouga thought. What was with the Taiyoukai heir and leaving beautiful human women alone? So, Sesshoumaru had probably touched Kagome, and she had fairly reeked of the inuyoukai, but Kouga had never smelled sex between them, either.

Maybe the Taiyoukai heir only liked other men?

Kouga scrunched his nose up at that thought. _He_ certainly wasn't interested in men and it was too disturbing to think of Sesshoumaru, well, hot and passionate with, well, Kouga. In fact, it was so disturbing that Kouga decided to banish that thought altogether.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked suddenly, breaking up Kouga's spiraling thought process.

"Oh, nothing."

Rin frowned a bit. "You were staring at Sesshoumaru-sama really strangely. I mean, I know his fairly good looking..."

"Yes," Kouga agreed automatically before frantically backtracking. "I mean, no. I don't notice things like that. I like women. Strictly females only kind of guy. That's me. I like their softness and their breasts and their rounded butt and—" He shut up quickly, realizing that he was only digging himself a deeper hole.

Thankfully, Rin only giggled. "Don't worry about Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "You're pretty good looking, too."

"Really?" Kouga asked, then corrected himself, "I mean, I know that."

Rin only giggled again.

Kouga didn't know if he should be relieved or frustrated at her giggles.

* * *

It was with a touch of haste that Hiroshi Higurashi welcomed Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai to the Higurashi House.

"Is everything all right?" Hiroshi asked. Again. "Do feel free to ask the servants if anything is amiss."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We're very sorry about our daughter," Ayako, Kagome's mother, added. "We apologize for any discomfort she might have caused when you were in... your unfortunate circumstance."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But she did free you, right?" Hiroshi asked anxiously.

Again, Sesshoumaru nodded.

Hiroshi breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Our daughter, she can be a little air-headed sometimes but she really doesn't mean badly. But it would be just like her to forget to free you from the blood-bound."

No, Sesshoumaru thought, she certainly had not forgotten.

Hiroshi was still talking, "I had assumed that you are free since Touga Taiyoukai graciously let me return, but I am glad to hear it from your own lips."

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was beginning to feel like a reflex.

Suddenly, Hiroshi seemed to realize the awkwardness of the conversation and laughed self-consciously. "You must be glad to finally be free, huh?"

Mechanically, Sesshoumaru jerked his head once.

And he should be glad to be free. To not be bound to some human or be plagued by their emotions. But the absence of the bond had only made him feel as if he were missing something. And he should be glad to be rid of reminders of his "unfortunate circumstance," but for one last time, he wanted to see Kagome Higurashi.

Like his father said, he needed some kind of closure.

"I'd like to talk with your daughter," he requested.

"Well, you are not bound to her anymore, right?" Hiroshi asked. Anxiety had returned to his voice.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered. "But I'd still like to talk to her. Talk some things through. I'm sure you understand."

"Well..." Hiroshi hedged. He supposed that he should be glad that he didn't know where his daughter was. He doubted that the youkai had anything favorable to discuss with Kagome. On the other hand, he could not afford to upset Sesshoumaru... "Actually... I'm not quite sure where Kagome is."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's been upsetting for all of us," Hiroshi explained.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked again, this time with each syllable carefully enunciated.

Hiroshi sighed. "I'm sure that you've heard the rumors... It's hard on all of us who believed in her. Tomorrow, or the day after, we're officially instating Souta as the heir."

_No_, Sesshoumaru wanted to say, _I did not hear about the rumors_. But he could not appear as anything less than in control. Especially since he thought that if he started saying everything he thought, he wouldn't stop until sunset... and maybe not even then. And he didn't want Hiroshi or Jaken to hear about those things. He wanted to rant at Kagome, the cause of it all.

Instead, he said, "What about Kagome?"

Hiroshi looked down at the table. "She will be dead to us."

Sesshoumaru fell silent at that. Disinheritance... a severe punishment for a shameful transgression. He wondered what Kagome had done since their parting, since he remembered the legal documents that Hiroshi had given Kagome to prepare her for being the head of the Higurashi House.

Maybe he wouldn't find the closure he needed.

After a while, he requested, "Can I walk around the gardens, then?"

Hiroshi gestured towards the doors. "Feel free."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

* * *

Ayako tugged on Hiroshi's sleeve when Sesshoumaru left and it was just the two of them. "Why were you being such a simpering idiot?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Hiroshi turned and asked her.

She glared at him. "Something else. You acted like putty in his hands. You were practically asking him if you could rub his feet for him."

He covered his face with his hands and leaned heavily on the table. "What was I supposed to do? He was upset. Even you could see that."

"Oh, so you sell out our daughter? You know she would never have done those kinds of things."

"I know, I know," he said tiredly. "But what else was I supposed to do? I'm going to disinherit her because she couldn't keep herself chaste until her marriage. I'm going to have to make Souta the heir. Aya, do you know that Souta is only twelve years old? He's going to have to deal with the pressure of people's expectations. Good and bad. And they would wonder if he would turn out like his sister."

"But Kagome is still your daughter."

"I couldn't have done anything else." He pulled his hair back in a ragged motion and let out a long sigh. "I couldn't have done anything else," he repeated, though it seemed more for his own benefit than for Ayako's. "Do you know what will happen if Taiyoukai decides to attack us?"

Ayako's lips thinned. "We were prepared for it before."

Hiroshi shook his head. "Not anymore. Souta's not ready as the Higurashi heir. But even that's not such a big deal. It's what Kikyou told me."

"Kikyou?"

He nodded. "Naraku. He attacked us while I was gone."

Ayako's eyes narrowed. "She's making it up. Don't forget, I was here, too."

"I know. I considered that." Hiroshi shook his head and leaned back. "But Inuyasha confirmed her story. And according to Kikyou, she was looking for the Shikon no Tama, which he has been since hundreds of years ago."

"Just like any other youkai," Ayako interjected.

"And he mentioned Kikyou's resemblance to Izayoi."

Ayako's eyes widened. "No. Nobody knows that Izayoi was a Higurashi priestess."

"Of course not," Hiroshi soothed. "If they did, the Higurashi House would have long been destroyed by those who would have thought that humans sent Izayoi to weaken the Taiyoukai Lord. So, our ancestors kept the fact that she was a Higurashi priestess secret." He paused, then added significantly, "But Naraku knows."

"We can't fight the Taiyoukai Lord and Naraku at the same time. Even if Kouga does ally with us."

"That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

The bright sunlight woke Kagome up early in the morning. She had just gotten two loaves of fresh bread yesterday and they lay on the table. She had washed her clothes yesterday, too, and they were dry today. The gardeners had told her that it would soon turn into the shower half of the summer season and she needed not to worry anymore about the plants.

She should leave today.

Soon, her father would be announcing her disinheritance, and she was quite sure that she didn't want to be present for that. Even if she was prepared to reveal the fact that she had had an indiscretion, as her parents had put it, she thought that she would not enjoy people looking askance at her. She was not a masochist.

She wished she had the strength to leave.

But she realized now that a little part of her was still waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back. Maybe, her heart whispered, he loved her—or had loved her—despite the blood-bond. Maybe, it told her insidiously, some of his affection was—or had been—genuine. Maybe... maybe... maybe...

And Kagome answered back: maybe.

And if you leave, her heart whispered... If you leave, he can never find you again.

Maybe that was so. But maybe he would never look for her. Maybe he thought she was good riddance when the blood-bond had broken and he finally understood what kind of a burden she had been.

Maybe...

Today, she should leave.

She bundled up a change of clothing and some food in a large piece of cloth. She had even picked out a direction—south—and yet she couldn't seem to set one foot outside. The watering cans needed to be put away. Maybe she should stay to wash the sheets—the next inhabitant wouldn't want dirty sheets. The door needed to be locked, and she had no lock.

But somewhere in her mind, she knew that she was only fussing and finding excuses.

And she wished that she had the fortitude to leave.

She was determined.

There was no reason to remain as a burden to everyone around her.

And the world outside was vast. There were adventurers outside the life in the Higurashi House sheltered by the gardens and stone walls. And surely, surely, her mother was right. Surely, one day, Sesshoumaru would be a true love of the past, and she would find some human, a farmer maybe, or a physician, and they would have seven children and grow old together.

Maybe she could have more than one true love.

But she needed to leave. Today.

She stepped out of the hut and slung the pack on her back. She walked the familiar path down the garden. It would take her around the house and bring her to the south entrance.

She stopped suddenly when she saw a flash of familiar white hair—must be Inuyasha—but forced herself to turn sharply toward where she needed to go to leave the Higurashi House. She needed to leave today or she would never leave at all.

"Kagome," she heard a familiar voice call out. Sesshoumaru... and her heart seemed to trip before beating again. But it couldn't be. It must be a figure from her overwrought imagination.

And even if it was, she would have to leave.

She quickened her pace. She would need to leave before she saw him, because then she would not want to leave at all and the hard won strength would slip through her fingers.

And she did not want to see him looking at her with hate and disgust in his eyes. Or worse, with nothing in his eyes. She had seen him look at others with that blank, gold gaze, and she did not want it directed at her.

She wanted to remember how well he had treated her and comforted her. How he had taken the time to teach her and tease her.

And yet, he was suddenly in front of her, larger than a mere figure of imagination had any right to be. He was almost just as the last she had seen him, with armor and pelt. Two swords hung at his waist instead of one. His hair was still long and white, flowing freely with the summer zephyr. And his eyes still gold, with something she didn't understand in them. At least they were not blank.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed.

"Kagome," he answered and turned so that his back faced her. "I want to know why."

That was not what she had expected him to say at all. "Why what?"

"Why you repudiated me."

"Because..." Kagome twisted the question in her head and tried to answer it. "Why not? Aren't you happier now?"

"That's not a reason."

"You've always wanted to be free."

Sesshoumaru turned suddenly, fastening his fascinating eyes on her. "I wanted to be free... from the enslaving blood-bond. But I never asked you to repudiate me. I protected you. I... might have even cared for you. I never wanted to be free from _you_."

"You..." Kagome saw her vision blur with tears. This was what she had dreamed of hearing. Only, Sesshoumaru didn't know. "That was all from the blood-bond."

This time, Sesshoumaru put his hands on Kagome's arms and shook her a little. Kagome thought she might have even protested but for the shock of feeling Sesshoumaru's touch again. She should have protested for being manhandled. But this was Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru... well, he had a right to be angry. She heard him ask, "Is that what you think? That the blood-bond can force me to feel things? Kagome, a normal blood-bond like the one we had can only tell me of your emotions, and nothing more."

"But..." Kagome protested.

"If I don't protect you, it hurts me. But do you think I would have let a little pain stop me from doing what I wanted to do? Do you think me so weak?"

Kagome looked away. "You know I don't. But it must have been easier for you to help me get to the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

Silly Kagome who had hurt him and tried to explain to him that it was for his own good. Stupid Kagome who thought he would accept such an excuse. It wasn't good for him, and he couldn't imagine why she had thought so in the first place. So, really he ought to just tell her to go to hell—at least he was not actually hurting her in retaliation as he would have done if he had followed his first inclination after the repudiation—and walk away and live the long overdue life as the Taiyoukai heir leave all human filth behind.

Except... this line of thinking was also so typical of Kagome. His Kagome. Innocent and trusting, believing whichever fool had misled her in an effort to separate them. Still wanting the best for him, even at her own expense. And still thinking that she knew better than him. He had lived for over five hundred years. He had more life experience. Shouldn't he know the world better? And besides, he had been with many women. And it irked him that she thought he wouldn't know if he liked someone.

Frustrated, he bent down and kissed her, and yet all the frustration melted away once he tasted her lips. Gently, his lips touched hers and explored the texture. Softly, as he had wanted to ever since he found out that they had mated while he was in heat and he couldn't remember what had happened. Carefully, because he wanted her, and not just for now, but for a long time... he wasn't quite sure yet if he was ready for forever.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as soon as she could, several dazed moments after he had broken the kiss. "You're just reacting... to the repudiation."

"No, I'm not," Sesshoumaru refted. He looked at the sky behind her, wondering if Kagome was still Kagome... and how to convince her that he was still Sesshoumaru. The one she had known. "I've... killed my owners before, and that hurts like repudiation. And I don't love them after their deaths."

"Oh." Kagome didn't know how to react.

He went on, "But you're different. I want to protect you, to make sure you're safe. I want to know if you're in danger. When you were attacked by Naraku, I made a vow that I would stop anybody else from hurting you. And I will."

Before Kagome could say anything, a strange feeling encompassed her. She looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly and he smiled a little smile. "Now, I'm blood-bound to you again."

"What?"

"I did it of my own free will this time, and you really shouldn't repudiate me again, because that really hurt."

"I don't know—"

"Sh," Sesshoumaru soothed as he held Kagome tight against his chest. He let her confusion and anxiety and uncertainty fill the emptiness in him that had been waiting for her. But more, he felt her bewildered happiness and it danced through his own heart.

Hesitantly, Kagome put her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. She could feel him solidly under her arms, not fading like a mirage as she had feared. She could hear his heart beating.

After a few silent moments, Kagome admitted, "I missed you."

Sesshoumaru thought that it had taken a lot for her to admit that, but he was not sorry that she did. He stood there and enjoyed the feel of her warmth against him. But he could feel Kagome's growing anxiety and before Kagome could pull out of his arms, he thought he should say something. What came out was, "I missed you, too."

It was true.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sesshoumaru was rubbing soothing circles on her back and trailing his soft, sweet kisses from her eyes to her nose to her neck. Kagome had missed this, she just realized, as she twisted to meet his mouth with hers. She had dreamt about this and forgotten, she thought, as she felt his tongue dance with hers.

It was a balmy spring day, full of sunshine. A zephyr entwined their hair as Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome down onto the dewy grass. He landed gracefully, carrying both of their impact.

When Kagome opened her eyes again, though, it was to see his gold eyes staring intently at her and his silver hair drifting lazily in the clear, blue sky. She smiled tentatively at him.

His lowered his forehead against hers and gave her another deep kiss. She found herself grabbing onto him quite tightly when he started pulling away.

"Kagome," his whispered, his voice sounding strangely hoarse. "I..." He stopped as he stared at Kagome's guileless smile and into her sparkling honey eyes. Suddenly, he felt inarticulate with his words and leaned down for another kiss. A kiss would tell her what he felt... what he wanted... what he needed.

Kagome leaned up against him, awkwardly, hoping that he wouldn't stop this time. His hands were warm contrasts against the summer breeze as he slowly, carefully traced her soft body from her bosom to her soft hips.

There was no frenzy this time. No uncertainty of what would happen. To Kagome, it felt as if Sesshoumaru was giving her time to pull away, but she didn't want to pull away. She wanted this. Even if it would be slightly uncomfortable in the end, she wanted the feeling of being one with him, of cocooning and protecting him. She wanted _him_. She wasn't quite sure how to express herself, though, and instead allowed herself to enjoy his kiss and his hands and his warm weight on herself.

To Kagome's disappointment, he pulled away again. "I shouldn't," he told her, breathing more heavily than usual. He explained, "I shouldn't do this here. Or now."

Kagome knew it was for her own good, but she felt reckless right now. She didn't care. Besides, he might not know about it, but her reputation had already been ruined. But even if she was still the heir, she doubted that she would have stopped them. So, she kissed him, as he had kissed her and her hands found their way to the smooth skin of his broad shoulders.

Vaguely, she noticed that the wind whistled louder and strange tap tap sounds were approaching. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru had stopped moving for several long moments that Kagome noticed the hard tension in his shoulders and arms.

She looked up at him questioningly, but his passionless gaze was fixed elsewhere, where she couldn't see.

She turned to see what had him so entranced, only to have his hold on her tighten. Apparently, she was supposed to stay still.

"What is it?" she asked, assuming that there was a reason that he had stopped. There had better be a good reason.

For several moments, he didn't answer. Then his eyes narrowed and he spat, "Naraku."

* * *

Miroku knew that he had bungled things up. He knew that he had hurt Sango. But at least now any of her children would be safe, though it pained him that he would not be the father. At least, he wouldn't hurt her more by staying in her life.

It was better this way. It _must_ be better this way.

The thought of Sango being happy was a double-edged sword, but at least it dulled the sharp agony of their separation. The gaping hole in his hand was nothing compared to gaping hole in his chest.

The gaping hole in his hand would devour the world, though. He would pass down the gaping hole to his son, and his son's son, and so on until the end of his line and thus the end of the world, or the end of Naraku.

He had been so determined to preserve the world that he had sought to sire a son on any woman he met, which he now realized would not be practical, since he most likely wouldn't stay long enough to teach his son about the curse. And he wouldn't want to stay long enough to see the woman hate him, as she inevitably would when she learned how he had hurt their son.

As Sango would, with her protective nature that he loved so much. She would be especially protective of her own son. And he would be the one who hurt him.

But he had just seen some poisonous bees buzzing around the forest—those strange servants of Naraku's—and he could feel the vague pulsations of power. He remembered Naraku... that if he killed Naraku, the curse could be ended as well.

Of course, Naraku had existed for hundreds of years and had yet to be defeated despite the countless who wanted him dead.

Still, Miroku reasoned, Naraku was evil and he should at least try to get rid of Naraku. Who knew, maybe he would even succeed.

And then he could confess to Sango. Surely, she would forgive him. And maybe they could still get married and live together and have baby boys and giggling girls to spoil.

And if he died in the battle against Naraku... Well, he would just be sure to bring the hanyou down with him.

Either way, the curse would end with him and Sango would live happily in a world without impending doom from a gaping hole in somebody's palm, Miroku decided as he followed the strange bees.

* * *

_Bandits? What bandits?_ Sango almost felt disappointed as she watched the boomerang slice through the last squealing demon.

She wiped her bloody hands on her pants. The low-level boar demons had already spattered all over her outfit and she would have to burn it anyways. Better the acrid smell on her clothes than on her skin.

She strapped Hiraikotsu onto her back and made ready to return to the taijiya village when Kirara growled low in her throat.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Kirara was smart enough to understand Sango—at least the tone of her voice, but she could not respond with words. Instead, she growled some more.

Sango waved her hands a bit. "Is it the blood?" she asked and wrinkled her nose sympathetically.

Kirara shook her fur impatiently and continued growling toward the other side of the forest, where Sango had not planned on going.

"More youkai?" Sango guessed.

The produced a little bounce from Kirara.

Sango sighed. "They're on the other side of the forest. We don't even know if they're pests or just some benevolent youki-producer."

Still, Kirara refused to budge.

"Okay," Sango accepted. "So, they're probably not some pretty and harmless youkai if they produce youki this strong. But still, this is none of our business."

So saying, Sango tried to tug Kirara's attention forcibly away from the other side of the forest. Still, Kirara was bigger, heavier, and stronger than Sango and a youkai to boot and Sango accomplished absolutely nothing other than getting some futile exercise.

Finally, Sango gave up. "Fine. You take me to that place with the youkai. If any humans are in immediate danger, I'll do something about it. Otherwise, we're heading straight back home."

Kirara gave a yip of assent, all the while growling, as Sango climbed onto Kirara's back.

* * *

"Kukuku," a voice chuckled from where Kagome could not see.

Hastily, she arranged her clothes less revealingly and twisted precariously to see the being called Naraku. From her view on the grass, he seemed to loom above her. Her eyes followed him up, starting with his thick white fur cloak—in this warm weather?—to his ringlets of black hair, which she could barely make out from under his hood.

When Sesshoumaru stood and pulled her up beside him, Naraku took a step forward and his hood fell to unveil his face.

Which, surprisingly, was not very alarming at all. Rather, Kagome thought, Naraku could be considered handsome, in a very slimy sort of way.

But when she looked at Naraku closer, she saw that his features matched those of the man from her nightmares.

A feather swooped down from the sky, and a woman and a girl stepped down from it. One was a willowy woman with red eyes and an elegant fan. The other was a pale specter of white, holding a mirror with the most sincere gravity.

Kagome no longer doubted that these were the three figures in her nightmares, if she had had any before.

Prophetic nightmares, after all.

But she shouldn't be surprised, since she had found out that she was a priestess.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama," Naraku demanded.

_Shouldn't there be some sort of preamble?_ Kagome thought wildly and inanely in her panic. There was always the speech about threatened horrors and potential evils. But there wasn't. So perhaps Naraku wasn't very strong after all.

Or maybe he just didn't need to bluff.

Kagome sat up and pressed against Sesshoumaru's solidity. "You can't have it."

Naraku smiled blandly. "It's of no use to you. You'd only become tainted if you wish on it."

She pointed out defiantly, "The same would happen to you."

This time, Naraku chuckled. "I rather suspect that it can't taint me anymore. See Kagura?" He gestured to the woman with the fan who stood silent and still behind him. "I have her heart. And see Kanna?" He pointed to the other girl, with the mirror. "I have her soul."

Here, Naraku paused and tilted his head a bit to reconsider. "Actually, her soul _is_ my soul... and I don't really have a soul worth mentioning. Either case, you're better off giving the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome found that she was clenching the jewel at her neck. "No."

Naraku took a step toward Kagome. "That's not the right answer," he warned.

Then, before Kagome really realized what was happening, Sesshoumaru pulled her away from Naraku and somehow she had to look past his broad shoulders and long, white hair to see Naraku. A moment later, Naraku and Sesshoumaru were trading blows, but Kagome couldn't follow their motions, they were so fast, and then she couldn't even follow their blurs because Kagura and Kanna were on her.

Just as quickly, though, Kagura and Kanna were gone. Kagura and Inuyasha, who had joined the scene with a series of loud and crude expletives, fought together against Kagura. Kikyou shot arrows into Kanna's mirror, which had started glowing white instead of the usual flat surface of a mirror.

Then, out of nowhere, Miroku joined the fray. The Hiraikotsu preceded Sango, and she caught it smartly when it returned after wiping the air clean of a swarm of poisonous bees.

* * *

"Thanks," Miroku breathed when he maneuvered himself next to Sango.

She hadn't known that her Hiraikotsu just saved Miroku's ass, or she probably would have simply left him to his own devices. He still owed her. He'd probably owe her until eternity.

Before she could reply, he approached Naraku again from behind. He thought that he could defeat the hanyou while its attention was focused on Sesshoumaru, but a strange root-like tentacle shot out from under his cape and stabbed through his torso and jettisoned him out into Sango's arms.

He looked up at her irate face and smiled, a bit weakly. "It seems I'm destined to be with you."

Sango grimaced. She did not find his comment at all entertaining. "Good time to make your vows."

His face turned serious. "I want you to know... that I love you."

This made Sango angry. "You're not dying," she declared. "And you can't say that after all that you've done to me."

He smiled and he looked wistful. "I love you. And I _am_ dying. And even if I don't die right now, Naraku's curse will be the end of the world."

"Curse?" Sango asked and felt his head. Usually delirium was from a fever, but it was too soon for a fever to have set in.

"A hole in my hand," he answered. "No, I'm not telling you this so that you will forgive me. I'm telling you because I might die—"

"You won't!"

"I might." Miroku continued serenely, "The hole sucks things up, which is why I'm always wearing this guard over it. But I have no son, and if I die before Naraku dies, the curse cannot be passed on and it will split open my hand and it will suck everything into it until Naraku dies and if Naraku is sucked into the hole, then the world is doomed."

"You're not dying," Sango asserted vehemently.

Miroku tried to grasp Sango's hand, but his strength was leaving him quickly.

* * *

Kikyou was shooting soul-ful arrows into Kanna's strange mirror, but it only absorbed her arrows. Still, she thought she was making progress because the girl's face looked more and more strained as she shot more and more arrows into the mirror.

Vaguely, she noticed Inuyasha fighting with Kagura out of her peripheral vision.

She concentrated on shooting arrows into the mirror, though, and it was taxing. She could feel her soul being drained.

She took a second to regroup and gather up more miko power when she found a strange blade coming toward her. From Kagura. Normally, she would defend herself, but she was already staggering under the energy she had had to expand for her arrows.

Kikyou watched it come toward her with a strange dispassion.

Until Inuyasha took the hit for her, his blood making bright splatters on her white shirt.

"You idiot!" She tried to shout at him, but her throat seemed to close up strangely. "What do you think you're doing?"

He grimaced a bit. "Guess I just can't do anything right."

"Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha managed a faint shrug and his customary sheepish look.

"You didn't have to. You shouldn't have." Kikyou found herself strangely agitated. "I didn't ask this of you."

"Not... because of blood-bond," Inuyasha whispered, his breaths coming shorter.

"Why, then?" Kikyou demanded. Her nose felt sore all of a sudden, and runny.

Inuyasha stared at her with those strange gold eyes that had always fascinated her. He took a breath to answer her question, but something caught in his lungs and he started chocking and coughing up blood.

When his coughing finally stopped and he was still again, his eyes were still open and blood was on the corners of his vague smile. But there was no more breath in him.

Inuyasha was hers, Kikyou thought wildly, fiercely. Inuyasha was hers and they just unraveled the puzzle of the past and everything was working out. They had just learned some things about themselves and each other. They were just...

And the bitch took him.

Kikyou felt a strange emotion power her—it must be hate, she thought. Not the pale imitation she had used as a mask for her hurt, but a real, deep-seated, powerful hatred that fueled her as much as love ever did. And then, the wind started listening to her commands and the trees bent to her will. She unleashed something, but it didn't hurt the bitch. It only splintered her fan.

Good enough, Kikyou thought, she had disabled her. Now, she could treat the bitch to a slow, torturous death as she deserved for taking Inuyasha away.

After all, what use did she have for love without Inuyasha?

* * *

The battle didn't take long at all. The next moment, Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was kneeling on one leg, supporting himself with his sword. Sango was leaning against Kirara and held tight to Miroku, who seemed to be murmuring to her. Kikyou stood still and quiet and expressionless, and a few feet in front of her lay Inuyasha, with the ground staining steadily more crimson.

Kanna seemed shocked, the first expression that Kagome had seen on the girl. The mirror still stood in her hands, but cracked and useless. Kagura's fan lay in splinters on the ground, its owner's face stoic. Naraku stood, though he, too, was heaving.

He didn't attack, though. It was all rather useless anyways. "Give me the Tama, or I will take it myself."

Instinctively, Kagome held the Tama closer and clenched it tighter.

The Tama would grant a wish, she thought suddenly. _I could wish that Naraku's dead. Or that my friends are alive. Or that we won this encounter with Naraku dead and no other casualties._

So, she grabbed the jewel so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her fingers became numb. She took a deep breath and said, "I wish that we had won—"

Naraku had caught on quickly, and ripped the jewel from her hands.

Her wish was not granted.

For a moment, he caressed the jewel and marveled at it under the pretty summer sun. Then, he smiled maliciously and his eyes glinted as he clenched it tightly in his hands to make his wish.

_No,_ Kagome thought desperately. She had no idea what Naraku would wish for, but she knew that it would be nothing better than the worst. She would blast him, she thought, she still had her miko powers. Or she could simply tackle him, so long as she stopped him from making that wish.

While Kagome was still making up her mind, though, Naraku had already made his wish.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the characters or things that you recognize from elsewhere... I don't. _

_**Summary:** Sess/Kag. AU. On Kagome's 16th birthday, her cousin Kikyou gave her a slave rather unceremoniously. Actually, he's a blood-bound, which humans equate with a slave. Sesshoumaru, though, still remembers what a blood-bond entails, even if humans don't._

**PROPERTY**

by ethidda

**Chapter Sixteen**

The golden summer sunset heralded the darkness of the night. Naraku was a sharp, clear shadow against the last warm rays. Fitting, Kikyou thought, and poetic. There was a sense of finality, which wasn't so strange when she considered the bodies lying around her—the body lying in front of her. But there was also a strange sense of a fitting ending.

After all, if only Kikyou hadn't distrusted Inuyasha. If only she had kept faith. If only she had loved him enough...

But it was, of course, too late for all of that now. And not only did _she_ pay for her mistakes, Inuyasha paid, and Kagome paid, and Sesshoumaru, and it seemed that if Naraku made his wish, the whole world would have to pay for her mistakes.

She was never meant to be a priestess.

Kikyou stared at the scene before her, red like the last, dying rose. And she waited for Naraku's wish to manifest.

But the sun only set further beneath the mountains, a bare shimmer of pink and purple against the black of the mountains.

A crow squawked in the distance.

And then Kikyou saw that Kagome was rushing Naraku with nothing but her own body. Naraku was probably as shocked as Kikyou because he simply stood there and let Kagome approach him.

Kagome was glowing, pink like the Tama used to glow, and there was a firework of pink sparks and glowing ashes when she finally collided with Naraku's fur-covered figure.

The next Kikyou saw, there were hundreds of spiders crawling from where Naraku. They scattered across the grass and skittered over Kagome's body. Kagome's fallen, unmoving body.

* * *

Sesshoumaru prepared for the spiders to reach him and then... coalesce into Naraku, perhaps. Or simply bite him piece by piece. Whichever it was, though, it couldn't hurt more than seeing Kagome collapse before his eyes as he lay there, helpless. He wouldn't give up without a fight, Sesshoumaru knew, and Naraku was going to hurt before he finished Sesshoumaru. 

Naraku was going to hurt because he had hurt Kagome.

But then the spiders just scattered away from him, barely grazing the edges of his clothes. They blended in with the night and he was left with only the awful silence.

It wasn't silent, though, because he could hear sobbing and pained breathing from those around him who were fortunate enough to still live.

From Kagome, he could hear nothing at all. He could still make out her form on the grass, but there were no sounds from her.

From Inuyasha, he could hear nothing at all either, but only smell the blood draining out of his brother's body.

That was far worse to him than what he knew of the other casualties, because he couldn't tell if Kagome was still alive or not. He couldn't know if he should keep hoping or not.

And because it was Kagome.

He had finally, finally found her again and everything had been perfect for a single moment before it had all gone wrong. He was meant to pay penance, perhaps, for doubting Inuyasha, or for thinking of hurting Kagome. He had made his mistakes.

But Kagome shouldn't have to pay for them.

Slowly, he forced himself up, supported by Tenseiga, and limped to where Kagome lay in the grass. Carefully, he knelt next to her and brushed a stray lock of blood-crusted hair from her pale cheek. Her cheek was warm, Sesshoumaru found.

But she wasn't breathing.

There was that great anger welling up in him, the same kind of anger he had found when Kagome had repudiated him. Again, Kagome had been wrenched away from him. Only this time...

No, Sesshoumaru thought fiercely, desperately clutching the Tenseiga by his side, it was not going to end like this. Naraku was defeated. They had won. They had won against his father's enemy and it would be a happy ending, not one with so many deaths and so much sorrow.

But then, just like last time, the anger seeped out of him. The Tenseiga stole it away, and left him nothing but an empty shell. A bit of disappointment, perhaps, but certainly nothing more.

Then, Kagome coughed.

* * *

Kagome hurt. 

She hurt worse than that time Naraku attacked her in the woods. It felt like she had died and then come back to life. Which, she thought when she saw Sesshoumaru's stricken expression, could be closer to the truth than she cared for it to be.

"Sesshoumaru...?" Kagome croaked as she tried to make out her surroundings, but it was all dark and she couldn't really see anything. "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru seemed startled by her question and he knelt close by her, not quite daring to touch her, afraid that she would disappear or break into little pieces. "You killed Naraku," he told Kagome.

"Is... everyone okay?" Kagome asked.

_No._ But then, Sesshoumaru saw Miroku struggling to sit up, and pulled back down by his volumous monk robe. And Inuyasha's youki flared back to life, even as Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's unmoving body. "Yes, everybody's still alive."

"That's good." Kagome smiled and then fainted.

* * *

Kagome managed to sleep for a week before she could sit up and eat real food. 

Sesshoumaru had brought said food, which was apple sauce, of all things. But she supposed that she should be grateful that he decided to bring her something easy to eat. Now, he sat attentively by her bed as if he didn't have anywhere else to be.

And she knew that she was in her old room at her father's palace. She could see out into the garden.

"Marry me," Sesshoumaru said suddenly as she ate the apple sauce.

Kagome was so surprised that she could only look at him blankly.

"I want us to be together for the rest of our lives, and I want everybody to know that we belong to each other. I thought I had lost you when we fought Naraku, and I don't want to ever feel that way again. Ever."

Kagome looked at him, startled.

It was Sesshoumaru who looked away first. "I... I love you, Kagome."

"Oh, I love you, too," Kagome replied. "Of course I love you. But how are you going to be the Lord of Western Lands if you marry me? Inuyasha is a hanyou, and you know how they react to hanyou heirs."

"I don't care," Sesshoumaru said fiercely. "I don't need them."

Kagome looked down at her blanket. "But they need you."

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at her, and she thought she felt her heart break with his cold look. "Fine, then. If that is your answer."

She stayed silent and watched him walk out of her room, a straight back, an elegant turn of his yukata.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyou married each other soon after Kagome woke up. They held hands and were always seen together. It was as if they were making up for all their lost time when Kikyou had misunderstood what had happened. 

Everywhere Kagome went, she could Kikyou's tinkling laughter or Inuyasha's petulant "keh" as they lazed around and did nothing. Inuyasha never had had any duties except to wait on Kikyou and as the Tama was lost again and Kagome was proven to be its keeper anyways, Kikyou had no duties as part of the Higurashi house other than to be a part of it.

Kikyou didn't seem to mind.

When Kagome saw the couple, she was happy for them. She told herself that she was honestly happy for them, but always, she would feel the need to retreat back to her own rooms, because the sun was too bright or the air too still.

One day, Kikyou confronted her. "Why are you still here? Why aren't you with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome hadn't thought that Kikyou had seen her at all. "His people need him."

"But you need him, too." Kikyou made a little frustrated frown. "Why do you want to force yourselves to be apart from each other when you know and he knows and we all know that you should be together?"

Kagome sighed and turned away from Kikyou. "His people need him more."

Kikyou took a deep breath, as if needing extra patience to speak with Kagome. Kagome wished that she would just leave. "How do you think his people need him?" Kikyou asked Kagome. "Touga is still alive and well. Sesshoumaru is only the heir. And besides, if his people need him, and he needs you, then his people need you, too."

Kagome sighed again and shook her head. "It doesn't work like that."

"Of course it does," Kikyou rebutted sharply and then stalked back to Inuyasha, as if that was as long as her patience lasted.

* * *

Sango didn't care about bad luck or anything of the sort. She made sure that she knew where Miroku was every minute of every day between the end of the battle and her wedding to Miroku a month after their victory. Even so, she threatened all sorts of nasty things if Miroku ran away again, which he promised quite earnestly that he had no intention of doing. 

Kagome broke down crying when they finally promised themselves to each other, because it was so beautiful. She offered her congratulations and after the banquet, went back to her room and couldn't stop crying.

* * *

It was just like that, that Kagome's resolve broke. She supposed that maybe she was never very strong-willed in the first place, but her heart ached too much for Sesshoumaru. 

It was perhaps not good for his relationship between him and his people if she sought him out, but if he loved her—and he had told her that he did—then he must hurt as least half as much as she does. And she would not inflict that on him.

Kikyou was right, Kagome rationalized. If they needed him and he needed her, then they would have to accept her, no matter what.

So, with that in mind, she set out to find Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome never quite reached the Western Lands. She stopped at Kouga's cave and he solicited her help for healing his wolves. Most of those who had not died in the battle against Naraku were well already, but there were the few who still suffered from a broken knee or a shattered bone that was not set back right in time. So Kagome used her priestess powers and healed these wolves. 

Though she was anxious to find Sesshoumaru, the thought that she _was_ going to meet him eased her heart. And besides, Kouga was an ally and she considered him a friend. So, she did this and stayed there for three days.

On the third day, she woke up to noises that signified the flurry of activity going on outside. Blearily, she woke up and stepped out of her chamber and froze.

Sesshoumaru was there.

Then, she found herself hugging him desperately. It felt as if they had stayed apart for a lifetime instead of a mere month and a half.

"Sesshoumaru," she cried.

His arms tightened around her. "Kagome," he murmured to her hair. "Oh, Kagome, say that you will marry me. I know you came this way to find me, because you are not at your father's palace, so you cannot mean to deny me again."

How Kagome wanted to say yes. Maybe she even meant to say yes when she traveled in search of Sesshoumaru, but now that the reality was upon them, she could find nothing to say.

"I would," Kagome finally replied. "But when we are both old and weary of purposeless lives, you will be blaming me for having had to give up your place and your land for me. And you may say that you will have no regrets, but you will, because that is the way of it."

"No, I won't," Sesshoumaru declared just as Kagome had expected. "First of all, you should let me choose what I am willing to give up. Secondly, I would rather that I regret it later than to not have you at all. And besides, I don't have to give up anything anyways."

* * *

In the end, Sesshoumaru and Kagome married. Sesshoumaru completed the mating vows. Touga admitted to his well-meant mistakes and decided to step down and made Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western Lands. 

It turned out, that the reason that there were so few hanyous was not because youkai and humans do not like each other or that they are separated. Rather, if the mating vows were completed, all the children from the couple are either entirely youkai or entirely human.

Sesshoumaru forced his subjects to respect Kagome, partly by ordaining so and partly by telling them of how Kagome defeated Naraku. Eventually, they admired Kagome, too, because she was willing and able to heal youkai that all other healers have already given up on, and to deliver youkai babies, which were especially difficult since youkai babies seemed to be born twice as large as human babies.

Souta ended up as the Higurashi heir anyways. He told Shippou quite ambitiously that he would get rid of all the blood-bonds humans imposed on youkai. Shippou cried, and threw a tantrum that Souta hated him and he wanted Kagome back.

Kikyou remained the High Priestess. But in no way did her life remain the same, because she and Inuyasha were together and happy now, truly. And anywhere they went in the garden, the plants seemed to flourish and the flowers bloomed wider answering Kikyou's good mood.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru's first child was a boy youkai, with straight black hair and pretty gold eyes. He was named the Taiyoukai heir.

**FIN**

* * *

_Author's Notes:__ Well, I think this is my __**first**__ finished long story. For those of you who have waited (some of you up to a year, I think) for me to go through the edits, I apologize. But I went through it—it was weird reading my own story and not remembering much of what happened—and now it's officially done. It's going on the shelf. :) It's a good feeling._

_I appreciate all the readers, especially those who have reviewed. Without you, I would not have finished writing the story._

_Some things might not be clear. So, I wanted to clear it up._

_1.) The Tama did not work for Naraku because Kagome had already made a wish on it. She wished that she would have the strength to leave Sesshoumaru, and it's considered a selfless wish, because she did not wish for it to be easy or painless, just that she would._

_2.) Kagome's dreams—a completely useless subplot, except as another way that Sesshoumaru could protect her—foretold of the cycle that the Higurashi's and the Taiyoukai's were doomed to repeat over and over again unless the Shikon no Tama was destroyed. But... it was never quite necessary to explain it in the story._

_3.) Yes, Shippou is still blood-bound at the end of the story. He likes the security that somebody cares for him. Since he hasn't reached puberty, he isn't bound quite by the same rules. Kagome "gave" him to Souta, since she was leaving. Hmm... wonder if anything would happen to Shippou and Souta... Hmm..._

_If you liked this story, please write a __**review**__ this way. :) They light up my day, and make me very happy. After all, if I just wanted to tell a story, I could have kept it all to myself._

_And lastly, feel free to visit me on __**fictionpress**__ and read my stories (soon-to-be) there. Same username._


End file.
